El heredero de Gryffindor
by Anhelle
Summary: Harry es el heredero de Gryffindor, o al menos eso dice Dumbledore... ¿Pero que le ocurre? ¿Por qué posee poderes que ni el mismo director de Hogwarts reconoce? - Abandonado.
1. Regalos Muy Especiales

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**El Heredero de Gryffindor  
  
Capítulo 1 – Regalos Muy Especiales**

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en la cama del cuarto más pequeño de los Dursley, el suyo, observando como la silueta de un pájaro surcaba el oscuro cielo plagado de estrellas. Era su decimosexto cumpleaños y pensó que si había cumplido ya los dieciséis era porque tenía mucha suerte. Hacía unas pocas semanas, Dumbledore le había revelado su destino. Según una profecía hecha antes de su nacimiento, él sería el único que podrá vencer a Voldemort, y tendría que ser víctima o asesino. Todo esto le fue descubierto poco después de ver morir a Sirius, su padrino, de manos de Bellatrix Lestrange, una mortífaga al servicio de Voldemort. Con la aparición de Voldemort en el ministerio, la comunidad mágica descubrió lo que hace unos meses Dumbledore y Harry contaban pero nadie les creía: que Voldemort había retornado dispuesto a sembrar el terror como lo había hecho hace varios años.Pero eso ya había pasado y Harry todavía estaba dolido por la pérdida de su padrino y confundido al conocer su destino. 

Suspiró y miró por la ventana. La figura alada que antes había observado se acercaba hacia él. Era Hedwig, su lechuza blanca. Hedwig se paró delante de él y le ofreció la carta y el paquete que llevaba. Harry abrió la carta. Era de Hermione.  
  
_¡Felicidades Harry!  
¿Qué tal con los Dursley? Espero que bien. Estoy en la casa de mis padres. Espero que te guste mi regalo. Es un regalo algo especial, y me ha costado mucho conseguirlo. ¿Qué tal los resultados de los TIMOS? Yo no me lo puede creer y por poco me desmayo cuando llegaron las notas. ¡Extraordinario en todas las asignaturas! ¡Podré dedicarme a lo que quiera! La lechuza me llegó cuando te estaba escribiendo esta carta, acompañada por Hedwig que quería asegurarse que recibías un regalo por tu cumpleaños. Creo que nos veremos pronto.  
Un beso,  
Hermione  
_  
Harry abrió el paquete. Dentro había una nota. Era una aparatito con forma de reloj de arena y una cadenita, un giratiempo.  
  
_Harry, esto es un giratiempo (te sonará algo, ¿no?). Como sabes como se usa no te lo explicaré. Te preguntarás: "¿Cómo lo habrá conseguido Hermione?" Tuve que mandar una carta al profesor Dumbledore y el mover hilos para que pudieras tener uno. No sé por qué me pareció que podrías necesitarlo. Te aviso que además de poder retroceder horas puedes retroceder años, pero recuerda, ¡nadie te debe ver! Úsalo bien.  
Hermione  
_  
Harry no sabía qué significaría eso de "podrías necesitarlo" pero de todos modos agradeció el regalo. Sabía que era difícil conseguir uno y que a Hermione le había costado mucho podérselo regalar. Se giró y vio que le esperaban un par de lechuzas más. Una de ellas llevaba un sobre con el emblema de Hogwarts. Lo cogió y la lechuza salió volando por la ventana. Abrió el sobre, un poco más pesado de lo habitual, y empezó a leer la carta. Eran los resultados de sus TIMOS.  
  
_Estimado Señor Potter:  
Nos complace comunicarle los resultados de sus TIMOS.  
E - extraordinario  
S - supera las expectativas  
A - aceptable  
I - insatisfactorio  
D - desastroso  
T - terrible  
  
Herbología S (supera las expectativas)  
Pociones S (supera las expectativas)  
Historia de la Magia A (aceptable)  
Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras E (extraordinario)  
Transformaciones S (supera las expectativas  
Encantamientos E (extraordinario)  
Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas A (aceptable)  
Adivinación I (insatisfactorio)  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Subdirectora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_  
  
Harry no cabía en sí de júbilo: ¡podría ser auror! Harry bajó de las nubes a las que ya se había alzado y cogió la lechuza de Ron, Pig, que estaba loca de alegría por haber entregado la carta a su justo dueño. Abrió primero la carta.  
  
_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!  
¿Qué tal con los muggles? Espero que bien, por su propio bien. Yo estoy bastante bien, estando como estamos en medio de una guerra. Mi padre tiene mucho trabajo y vuelve muy tarde a casa. Me parece que el ministerio es una casa de locos. No hay nada nuevo que pueda contarte y que ya no sepas. De todos modos, es peligroso poner información importante en una carta, por si acaso esos acechantes ladrones de cartas logran una buena información. Te he enviado un regalo muy especial, y que servirá para que tú y yo estemos en contacto. Nos veremos pronto.  
  
Ron  
  
P.D.: Hemos hecho las paces con Percy, pero Fred, George y yo todavía le guardamos rencor por lo que hizo el año pasado contigo y con nosotros.  
P.P.D: He aprobado todos mis TIMOS (excepto Adivinación). Podré ser auror, ¿y tú?  
_  
Harry abrió el paquete que Pig había transportado. No era muy voluminoso, pero pesaba un poco. Pig debía haberlo transportado con mucho esfuerzo. Desató el cordel que lo envolvía y observó el contenido. Dentro había una nota junto con un espejo. Ese espejo le sonaba de algo. Era igual al que tenía antes, regalo de Sirius, del que únicamente conservaba los fragmentos. No sabía por qué pero no podía tirarlos. Pensaba que si hubiese llamado a Sirius a través del espejo le hubiese salvado la vida. Pero no fue así. Sirius murió y de nada servía echarse las culpas. Él no lo hubiese querido. Miró la nota, escrita rápidamente con la caligrafía de Ron.  
_  
¡Hola Harry!  
Esto es un espejo de doble sentido y yo tengo la otra mitad. Sirve para hablar a larga distancia sin interferencias con el propietario del espejo gemelo. Tienes que pronunciar mi nombre y podremos hablar de lo que queramos. Me parece que es un regalo muy útil.  
Ron  
  
_Mientras leía las cartas anteriores llegó otra lechuza, algo vieja, que Harry reconoció como Errol. Portaba un enorme paquete que contenía un surtido exuberante de dulces de parte de los Weasley, que Harry agradeció. Los Dursley se portaban mejor que el año pasado, mas los complementos vitamínicos que últimamente tomaba su primo Dudley para fortalecerse, no eran un manjar apetecible en demasía. Llegó también una lechuza con el regalo de Hagrid (otros dulces caseros que Harry no quiso tocar) pero el regalo de Sirius no llegó. A Harry le entristeció este pensamiento y decidió acostarse, pero antes practicó Oclumencia, para evitar ataques a su mente mientras dormía.  
  
-------

Harry no se despertó a la mañana siguiente de muy buen humor, debido sin duda alguna a la pesadilla de la noche anterior. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las cuatro de la mañana. Le había despertado un fuerte dolor de cicatriz, que le había arrancado de un sueño donde aparecía Voldemort matándole. Deseó que no fuera ningún sueño premonitorio, únicamente una simple pesadilla. Sin embargo, al recordar la profecía hecha hace unos dieciséis años temió que algún día esa pesadilla pudiera ser real. Pero a medida que se fue despejando su mente, él iba apartando los funestos pensamientos de su mente.

Se vistió y miró los regalos del día anterior ensimismado, pensando. ¿Y si Voldemort le mataba? ¿Sería capaz algún día de confesarle su amor a Hermione? Hacía sólo un mes que se había dado cuenta que entre ella y él había algo más que amistad. Se enteró de ello al creer perderla, en el departamento de misterios, en la encerrona que les tendieron los mortífagos. 

Pero un estruendoso ronquido de Dudley le hizo volver al presente.

Miró de nuevo el reloj, eran las cinco ya. Cogió un libro de la estantería y empezó a leer. Estaba cubierto de polvo al no haber sido usado durante años. Hay que tener en cuenta que Dudley no había tocado un libro en su vida exceptuando los del colegio, y Harry dudaba que le hubieran servido de algo.

El libro se titulaba "Los Tres Mosqueteros" de Alejandro Dumas, un escritor francés del siglo XIX. Aunque Harry no había sido un gran aficionado a la lectura (lo contrario que Hermione) estuvo dos horas sin despegar los ojos de las aventuras de Artagnan, Athos, Porthos y Aramis y cuando levantó la vista ya eran las siete.

Decidió por tanto abandonar muy a su pesar la lectura y usar el espejo para comunicarse con Ron. Lo cogió y pronunció su nombre algo nervioso pues no sabía con certeza si funcionaría. De repente y con gran sorpresa por su parte, la cara pecosa de Ron apareció en la superficie del espejo. 

- Hola Harry, ¿me llamabas?- dijo un Ron muy sonriente. –Me has decepcionado, esperaba que te comunicaras antes conmigo.

- Bueno, sí. Me parecía grosero molestarte a medianoche sólo porque me apetecía hablar contigo -contestó Harry.

- Gracias –dijo Ron. – Antes de todo quiero decirte que hoy iremos a recogerte a casa de la señora Figg.

- ¿Por qué no a casa de los Dursley?

- ¡Hombre! ¿Te imaginas a mi padre, los gemelos y yo agarrados a un traslador apareciendo en medio del salón de los Dursley? Creo que la última vez por poco les da un síncope al vernos aparecer de la chimenea.

- Sí, tienes razón. ¿Adónde vamos?

- A Grimmauld Place. Es el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix y según Dumbledore (o por lo menos eso dicen mis padres) estarás más seguro allí. Hermione está conmigo, ¿quieres hablar con ella?

- Si ella quiere... - dijo Harry fingiendo indiferencia, pues tenía unas ganas enormes de hablar con Hermione.

- Sí, sí quiero –dijo Hermione, apareciendo por primera vez en la conversación.

- Oye, Hermione, ¿por qué no vienes con Ron a buscarme?- dijo Harry con curiosidad.

- Dumbledore – dijo Hermione, como si esa palabra lo explicara todo

- ¡Ah!, vale. –dijo Harry. –Ron, ¿a qué hora vendréis a buscarme a casa de la Sra. Figg?

- A eso de las cinco.

- Vale, allí estaré. ¡Adiós!  
  
Harry bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y llegó a la cocina, donde se hallaba presente en ese momento la familia Dursley. Se dirigió a su tío, que era quien llevaba el mando de la casa.

- Tío Vernon, esta tarde me recogerán mis amigos del colegio.

- ¿Sí? ¿A qué hora vendrán?

- A las cinco.

- Aquí no entrarán, ¿verdad?

- No, los esperaré en casa de la Sra. Figg.

- Muy bien chico. Oye, ¿sabe la señora Figg algo de tu anormalidad?

- Eh... no

- Ah, bien – tío Vernon se dio por satisfecho  
  
Después de desayunar Harry andó de lado a lado sin saber donde poner el huevo hasta la hora de comer. Las horas se le pasaban lentísimas y decidió leer hasta que llegaran las cinco, para así irse a casa de la señora Figg.

La hora llegó y Harry recogió su equipaje, anteriormente preparado y se metió la varita en el bolsillo.

Cuando bajaba por las escaleras se encontró a su primo Dudley, su tía Petunia y su tío Vernon. Parecían temerosos. Tía Petunia se adelantó.

- Harry, querido, hemos venido a despedirte y no te olvides de decirles a tus amiguitos de la escuela que aquí te cuidamos mucho.

- Sí, no te preocupes, tía –dijo Harry sonriendo. Resultaban patéticos comportándose así, pero mejor eso que soportar los frecuentes insultos de su primo y sus tíos.

- Bueno, muy bien. Vete ya, chico – dijo tío Vernon nervioso.

- Hasta la vista –contestó Harry.

Harry salió contento de casa de los Dursley hacia la casa de la Sra. Figg. Tocó la puerta y cuando Arabella abrió, recibió de pleno el olor a gato, que reinaba en el interior de la casa. Entró y vio que ya habían llegado los Weasley.  
  
Después de saludar a Arabella y vislumbró en el interior de la sala al señor Weasley, Ron y los gemelos Weasley. Los saludó con alegría, pues hacía ya cuatro semanas que no les veía a ninguna su respectiva mata de pelo pelirroja. Harry se acercó al centró del salón, donde se hallaba situado el grupo.

- ¡Harry! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Estás muy cambiado –dijo el Sr. Weasley, saludándolo con la mano. – Como Ron ya te habrá explicado, iremos en traslador a Grimmauld Place. –y el Sr. Weasley señaló un pequeño cuenco de bronce con un escudo de familia en relieve. Ese debía ser el traslador. Harry suponía que provendría de Grimmauld Place, antigua residencia de los Black y actualmente cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

- Papá, ¿nos tenemos que ir ya? Recuerda que hoy hay reunión.- dijo Fred Weasley con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oh!, si claro. Sra. Figg, nos veremos pronto.-dijo el Sr. Weasley despidiéndose con un ademán. Entonces se dirigió a los chicos- A la de tres tocáis el traslador. Una, dos y... tres.  
  
Harry sintió la ya conocida sensación que su cuerpo siempre manifestaba al montar a un traslador. Un fuerte tirón del ombligo y un brusco aterrizaje en una cocina ya muy conocida. Le entristeció ver la chimenea por la cual Sirius se había aparecido en la sala común de Gryffindor en dos ocasiones. Suspiró. No podía ahogarse en recuerdos.  
La cocina estaba desierta. Harry se preguntó dónde podía estar Kreacher, el elfo doméstico que hace sólo unas semanas le engañó. Ron le miró y como si hubiera estado leyéndole los pensamientos, le dijo:

- Kreacher murió. Hoy hace una semana. Pero se arrepintió de lo que hizo. Pidió disculpas a Dumbledore. Y creo que a ti también.

- Eh... No lo sabía. ¿Por qué no me mandaste una lechuza? –dijo Harry.

- Decidimos decírtelo aquí. Creo que Kreacher merece tu perdón.

- Por mí está perdonado. Y deja de hablar así. Me recuerdas a Hermione. Por cierto, ¿te sigue gustando?

- No. Ahora me gusta otra, pero no te voy a decir quién es.

- OK, no le cuentes nada a tu mejor amigo.

- Calla, aguafiestas. Después de la cena te lo cuento. Ahora vamos arriba, Hermione está esperándote impaciente.

- Vamos allá.

Abandonaron la estancia, despidiéndose de los demás. Se encontraron a Molly Weasley en su salida al vestíbulo, que saludó afectuosamente a Harry.

- ¡Harry! Estás muy delgado. ¿Es que no te alimentan bien tus tíos? –dijo Molly dirigiéndose a Harry a agarrándole de los mofletes.

- No se preocupe Sra. Weasley –dijo Harry sonriéndola.

- Bueno, Harry y Ron, hasta la vista. –dijo Molly haciendo un gesto con la mano de despedida.

Harry y Ron se dirigieron al dormitorio que ocuparon el verano anterior. Tardaron un poco en llegar, ya que iban cargados con el baúl de Harry y la jaula de Hedwig. Cuando hicieron su aparición en el cuarto, se percataron que Hermione estaba allí esperándoles.

Cuando ella les vio entrar, pegó un grito y abrazó a Harry y éste se sonrojó y dejó caer el baúl, abrazándola. Al recordar la presencia de Ron, se separaron entrecortados.

- ¡Por mí podéis seguir!- dijo Ron algo sorprendido por la reacción de Harry y Hermione.

- No, Ron, lo siento – dijo Hermione. – Me he dejado llevar.

Harry también estaba sorprendido por cómo se había comportado Hermione. La verdad es que ella le gustaba. Un suave aleteo le llenaba el estómago cuando la veía. Nunca se había dado cuenta de cuanto valía Hermione para él hasta que estuvo a punto de perderla en Junio. Por lo que le parecía observar, a Hermione le pasaba lo mismo.  
Harry estaba confuso. Durante los cinco años anteriores había pensado que a Ron le gustaba Hermione y a Hermione le gustaba Ron. Ya se sabía: "Los que se pelean se desean". Ron y Hermione no paraban de discutir y la mayoría de las veces por tonterías. Pero el suceso anterior le había abierto los ojos: ¡Hermione le quería!

- Bueno Harry, ¿qué tal el verano?- dijo Ron sacándole de su ensimismamiento. Era una pregunta algo absurda, ya que en las cuatro semanas pasadas, Harry les había mandado una lechuza diaria contándoles todo lo ocurrido. Pero esa pregunta le encendió a Harry una lucecita que le recordaba algo. Debía contarles el contenido de la profecía. No soportaba mentir a sus mejores amigos.

- Os tengo que contar algo –dijo Harry seriamente.

- ¿Es importante, Harry? –dijo Hermione con curiosidad.

- Sí, y mucho. ¿Os acordáis de nuestra "pequeña" excursión al departamento de misterios?

- ¡Cómo poder olvidarla! –exclamó Ron suspirando.

- Os acordaréis también de la profecía que hablaba sobre Voldemort y sobre mí, que los mortífagos querían arrebatarnos y que Neville rompió.

- Sí. ¡Qué mala pata que Neville la rompiera sin oír el contenido! –dijo Hermione.

- Yo conozco su contenido –declaró Harry.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? –preguntó Hermione.- ¡Se supone que somos tus amigos!

- Y, ¿cómo lo sabes? La profecía está rota –dijo Ron. –O al menos eso nos contaste.

- Dumbledore la conocía y me la dijo. Él la escuchó. – dijo Harry. –No os lo conté

porque la profecía es la causa de que yo no tenga padres y que Voldemort quisiera matarme cuando yo era pequeño.

- ¿Qué dice la profecía? ¿Quién la realizó? –preguntó Ron.

- La hizo Sybill Trelawney. La profecía es esta:  
"El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca. . . nacido de aquellos que lo han burlado tres veces, nacerá mientras el séptimo mes este muriendo. . . y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un Poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce... y uno debe morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno puede vivir mientras que el otro sobreviva. . . El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro nacerá mientras el séptimo mes este muriendo. . ."

Mientras la recitaba Ron y Hermione escucharon sin pronunciar palabra. Cuando acabó, Hermione dijo:

- Harry... Eso significa que... significa que... -tartamudeó Hermione.

- Sí, Hermione. Significa que soy la única persona capaz de enfrentarse a Voldemort y que uno de los dos tiene que víctima o asesino.

- Pero Harry, ¿por qué no nos lo has contado antes? –preguntó Ron.

- Tenía que concienciarme antes yo mismo de que mi destino estaba sellado.  
Hubo una pausa en la que nadie habló. Estaban los tres sumidos en un profundo silencio. Entonces Ginny les interrumpió.

- ¡Hola! Mamá dice que bajéis a cenar –dijo Ginny rompiendo el sepulcral silencio. –Hola Harry, bienvenido.

- Hola Ginny –dijo Harry levantando la cabeza para mirarla. -¿Qué tal has pasado el verano?

- Algo aburrido. Desde que Fred y George están en la Orden...

- ¿Fred y George están en la Orden? –la interrumpió Harry. –Creía que tenían la tienda de bromas montada.

- Sí, eso también –dijo Ginny. –Y... ¿qué os pasa a vosotros? Cuando he entrado estabais todos callados.

- Meditando... -dijo Ron sonriéndola. –Dile a mamá que ahora bajamos.

- Vale. ¡No tardéis mucho que se enfadará! –les advirtió Ginny. Salió y dejó la habitación tan silenciosa como antes.

Esta vez fue Hermione la que rompió el hielo.

- Supongo, Harry que no querrás llegar tarde a tu primera cena aquí, ¿no? –dijo Hermione sacando a Harry y Ron de su embelesamiento.

- ¡No, claro! –dijo Harry. - ¡Bajemos!

Llegaron a la cocina pasando silenciosamente por el vestíbulo. Allí se llevaron una sorpresa porque además de estar Remus, la familia Weasley (excepto Percy), Mundungus Fletcher y más gente de la Orden, estaba Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts.

* * *

_N/A: Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Sólo decirles que la historia cambia un montón después de este primer capítulo. Lo de Harry y Hermione no significa que este fic vaya a ser romántico. Lo escribo para que tanto los que les gusta los "H&H" y a los que no, disfruten leyéndolo. Me voy a centrar más en el crecimiento de los poderes de Harry y... bueno sigan leyendo y se enteraran.  
  
Arwenej  
  
Animen a esta escritora con su comentario. Dejen un review.  
_


	2. La Conversación con Dumbledore

* * *

EL HEREDERO DE GRYFFINDOR 

_¡¡¡Hola!!!_

_Bueno, he tardado mucho en actualizar y no lo hubiera hecho de no ser por los reviews que me han dejado los que leyeron el fic._

_Reviews Harry Argentino:_

_Yazpotter: Gracias por tu review, una palabra de ánimo sienta muy bien. Ya la he actualizado y he intentado meter "acción". Hazme saber si lo he conseguido._

_Iran Black: Harry y Hermione es tb mi pareja favorita!! Hay gente que dice que no estarán juntos, pero no me gustaría que Hermione fuera con Ron (pobre Harry… se quedaría solo)(Por cierto, me encanta tu fic, sigue actualizando, please)_

_Reviews para _

_LoBeZnO: Espero que puedas opinar ya sobre mi fic. La verdad es que no he visto el capítulo publicado, aunque lo tendré que revisar. Este capítulo se anima un poco y espero que se vaya animando más conforme avance la historia._

_And Black: Gracias, chica!! Bueno yo también sigo tus historias y espero que saques capítulos nuevos pronto. No me llegó tu mensaje, lo que es una pena, por que me encanta leer tus reviews (son gratificantes, espero q los míos tb los sean) Te mandaré un email!_

_Katie-Soul-Sieth: A quien no le gustaría tener los regalos de Harry por su cumpleaños! Los puse en la historia porque como tú dices a un giratiempo se le puede sacar jugo en un fic. Lo de los Tres Mosqueteros lo puse en un momento en el cual mi musa cogió vacaciones y mi mente voló al libro que estaba leyendo, los Tres Mosqueteros (adoro a D'Artagnan… es tan valiente…)_

_Tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia._

_Claudio Potter: Gracias por tu review, creo que he seguido tu consejo._

_Hobbes86: Siempre intento no cambiar mucho el estilo de escritura de los libros, creo que cambiarlo es malograr la historia. No quiero hacer un fic amoroso, pero puestos a poner a Harry con alguien prefiero que sea con Hermione y no con otra. Tienes razón, lo hice de un modo brusco, espero no volver a cometerlo en próximos capítulos_

------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 2 – _La Conversación__ con Dumbledore_**

****

¡Dumbledore! ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Harry se asombró, ya que el año anterior, en su estadía en Grimmauld Place, Dumbledore no había dejado verse por Harry en todo el verano. Sin embargo, allí estaba. Sentado, rodeado de miembros de la Orden y de la familia Weasley.

Dumbledore estaba tranquilo, aunque únicamente en apariencia. Sentado con su túnica morada en una dura banqueta de la antigua cocina de los Black, esperaba la llegada de Harry con impaciencia. Tenía que revelarle una noticia bastante importante.

Al poco tiempo de estar esperando, tiempo durante el cual todos los presentes habían permanecido callados, aparecieron Harry, Ron y Hermione algo silenciosos. Dumbledore sabía el porqué de esa actitud: Harry les había contado el contenido de la profecía.

Dumbledore se levantó haciendo el menor ruido posible cuando todos estaban comiendo y se acercó a Harry.

- Harry, tengo que hablar contigo después de cenar. Te esperaré en el despacho que hay junto las escaleras –le susurró Dumbledore en el oído a Harry.

- Allí estaré, profesor –dijo Harry, forzando una sonrisa.

Dumbledore se fijó en su sonrisa forzada y sintió pena. Sólo hacía unas pocas semanas que Sirius Black, su padrino, ex-convicto de Azkaban y lo más parecido a un padre que Harry había conocido había desaparecido de este mundo. Harry estaba triste, y eso hacía que a Dumbledore le doliera aun más eso que tenía que contarle.

Dumbledore volvió al taburete cojo donde anteriormente se había asentado. Allí comenzó a comer tranquilamente y sin prisa. En la sala había unos ligeros murmullos casi imperceptibles. En la mesa predominaba el ruido de mandíbulas en acción. Dumbledore salió de la habitación el primero y se dirigió al pequeño despacho junto las escaleras.

El suelo del despacho estaba cubierto por una espesa moqueta. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de madera y en ellas había dos grandes ventanales con tupidas cortinas de color verde. El despacho estaba dividido en dos partes: una con una gran mesa y detrás un enorme sillón tapizado con un cuero negro con adornos plata. En la mesa había un candelabro de tres brazos sujetando unas casi inexistentes velas. Delante del escritorio había unos sillones de color negro, aunque sin adornos en plata. En la otra parte había unos silloncitos de color café alrededor de una mesita repleta de libros. Dumbledore se sentó en un sillón de color café y encendió con la varita las lámparas de la habitación.

Al poco rato de estar esperando, la puerta fue abierta bruscamente. Harry entró apresuradamente en la habitación, disculpándose por el retraso, ya que la señora Black se había despertado por una imprudencia de Tonks. Dumbledore le indicó que se sentara en el otro sillón y Harry obedeció. Estaba desconcertado, sin saber el porqué de esa plática.

Dumbledore carraspeó y empezó a hablar:

- Harry, te habrás preguntado por qué te he llamado. Primeramente para comunicarte que tendrás entrenamientos de magia sin varita.

- ¿Magia sin varita, señor? –dijo Harry sorprendido. –Creía que para hacer magia era necesario usar una varita.

- No, existe la magia involuntaria y… algunos magos poderosos pueden hacer hechizos sin necesidad de varita.

- Perdone, profesor, pero yo… no soy poderoso. En las clases siempre me adelanta Hermione…

- Me parece, Harry, que estás olvidando la conversación que tuvimos antes de las vacaciones. También estás olvidando lo que hiciste en el Ministerio. Esas son buenas razones para demostrártelo, pero además tienes otra razón. Eres el descendiente de Godric Gryffindor, quien a su vez lo era de Merlín.

- ¿Descendiente de Gryffindor? –dijo Harry boquiabierto. Había imaginado alguna vez que podría ser descendiente de Slytherin, pero… ¿de Gryffindor?

- Sí. Eres descendiente directo de Gryffindor al igual que Voldemort lo es de Slytherin. Harry, eres el heredero de Gryffindor.

Estas últimas palabras de Dumbledore resonaron en la habitación. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral entre las dos personas que mantenían la conversación.

- Profesor, eso es imposible… ¡yo sé hablar pársel!

- Harry, sabes perfectamente que Voldemort te transfirió algunos poderes de Slytherin la noche que te hizo esa cicatriz.

- ¡Pero yo no he demostrado saber hacer magia con varita!

- Los poderes de Gryffindor se empiezan a mostrar con claridad a los dieciséis años. Aunque, sin embargo, cuanto tenías doce años el sombrero te entregó a ti la espada de Godric.

- Sí –asintió Harry.-Pero eso bien pudo ser una casualidad.

- No –negó el director. –No lo fue, y tú lo sabes.

Harry agachó la cabeza pensativo mientras Dumbledore intentaba sondearle ligeramente, tratando de conocer sus sentimientos más superficiales. Se levantó de un salto sorprendido al notar una recia barrera que le impedía el paso a la mente de su alumno. Le hizo una pregunta, que aunque sabía que despertaría sentimientos que quería olvidar, TENÍA que saber si Harry había practicado Oclumencia. Carraspeó y…

- Harry, ¿has practicado este verano Oclumencia?

- No –dijo Harry levantando su cabeza hacia él durante unos instantes, los suficientes para lanzarle una mirada penetrante con sus ojos verdes. La sostuvo durante unos instantes y volvió su cabeza a su posición anterior.

Dumbledore sostuvo su mirada sorprendido y hasta unos segundos después de haber apartado el contacto visual con su alumno, no supo que significaba esa mirada. Harry estaba enfadado, resentido con él. Le gustaría saber de una vez todo su pasado y no saberlo por entregas como uno de esos fascículos de colección, que siempre falta alguno. Sintió haber sacado el tema de la Oclumancia, pero era imposible que él uno de los mejores del mundo en Legilimencia no pudiera entrar en la mente de un alumno que no supo el año anterior dominar sus defensas mentales.

Intentó escrutar de nuevo su mente, pero se encontró con un fuerte escudo que la protegía. "No puede ser", pensaba Dumbledore, "es imposible". Entonces, resuelto, concentró toda su energía en entrar en la mente de su alumno de cabellos ébanos y ojos esmeraldas. De nuevo, chocó contra el muro mental, firmemente construido y sólido, por añadidura. Decidió no decirle nada al chico e investigarlo por su cuenta. Él estaba seguro que el profesor Snape le dijo que Harry no servía para la Oclumencia y al recordar eso se sorprendió más. Decidió seguir contándole lo que desde un principio tenía planeado. Aunque Harry estaba protegido de forma inconsciente y la Oclumencia no es eso, ¿o si?

- Además de estos entrenamientos de magia sin varita tendrás clases de duelo y de defensa extras. Te lo comentaré más a fondo cuando empieces el colegio, ve a mi despacho antes de que empieces las clases, la contraseña es "Meigas Fritas"

- Allí estaré –dijo Harry con desgana.

N/A: ¡Hasta aquí bien el segundo capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo mi fic. Cuando acaben de leer el capítulo dejen sus reviews, por favor. Con flores o tomatasos, me da igual. Valoro su opinión

P.D.: Si tienen tiempo pásense por mis otros fics


	3. Descubrimientos

**El Heredero de Gryffindor**

"_Que los recuerdos no nos agobien con la aflicción _

_de lo que pertenece al pasado"_

**Capítulo 3**

Harry salió resentido y algo sorprendido del despacho en el cual había estado segundos antes. Subió escaleras arriba hacia su dormitorio, el mismo que había ocupado el año pasado. Se tumbó en su cama pensativo, recapacitando sobre la conversación, que hacía unos instantes había sido mantenida con el prestigioso director de su escuela. Poderes de Gryffindor... magia sin varita... Todo esto unido a una profecía pronunciada por su profesora de Adivinación antes de su nacimiento, cubría su pasado con un oscuro halo misterioso.

Quizá, lo que más le había impactado a Harry era su pregunta sobre la Oclumencia. Desde la muerte de Sirius, ese era el menor de sus problemas, ya que el más grave era convertirse en un futuro no muy lejano en víctima o en asesino.

El no saber defenderse mentalmente había sido el causante en gran medida de la muerte de Sirius. Si hubiera sabido rechazar los ataques de Voldemort y distinguir la realidad con una ilusión, Sirius seguiría vivo.

Era extraño, por lo tanto, que Dumbledore sacara un tema tan espinoso delante de Harry. Él sabía lo mucho que sentía y se culpaba Harry la muerte de Sirius. Decidió preguntárselo a Dumbledore el primer día de colegio.

Suspiró y miró al techo. Todavía no había entendido porque Dumbledore no le contaba de una vez todos sus secretos, ocultos para él mismo. Si le hubiera dicho que Voldemort quería engañarle, hubiera estado prevenido y no habría ido al departamento de misterios y tampoco habría caído en la trampa. Y Sirius seguiría vivo.

Mientras Harry seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos una pequeña cucaracha, que se había escapado de manos de los gemelos Weasley, entraba en la habitación, acercándose a la cama del adolescente. Durante unos momentos se quedó mirándola perplejo y con un suave movimiento de mano intentó espantarla para que se fuera. La cucaracha fue impulsada por una fuerza invisible hasta la pared donde feneció. (N/A: ¡qué asco! ¡odio las cucarachas!)

Harry se miró sorprendido las manos y tres palabras resonaron en su mente: "Magia sin varita". La había usado inconscientemente, casi sin darse cuenta y con un simple gesto, la cucaracha había volado la habitación hasta acabar espachurrada en la pared.

Se hizo una pregunta así mismo. ¿Podría, además de mover cosas, efectuar hechizos para cambiarlas?

Sí, estaba seguro. Sólo le hacía falta probarlo. Mas había recordado que no se permitía magia fuera de la escuela, y se aterrorizó. Se levantó y esperó temeroso la visita de alguna lechuza mensajera procedente del ministerio.

Pero la lechuza no vino. Entonces fue donde comprendió. En el mundo mágico en el que el vivía, la varita era el catalizador de la magia, ya que la mayoría de los magos no podría hacer magia sin ella. Por consecuencia, el ministerio comprobaba la magia y quien la había causado por la varita.

Entonces recordó su visita al ministerio el año anterior. Antes de entrar, por seguridad, le había identificado... _la varita... _

Lo que significaba... ¡que si no usaba varita podría hacer toda la magia fuera de la escuela que quisiera!

Intentó cambiar algo de forma. Cogió una pluma y en su mente le dio la forma de un alfiler. Cuando abrió los ojos había un alfiler en el sitio de la pluma. Devolvió al alfiler a su forma anterior, justo cuando se oyeron unos pasos.

"Ron", pensó Harry. Y rápidamente cogió el primer libro que vio para simular que había estado leyendo durante todo el rato que había estado solo.

Se abrió la puerta y apareció la cabellera rojiza de su amigo Ron por la puerta. Harry le miró por encima del libro. Su cabellera rojiza, que hace poco hemos mencionado, parpadeaba cambiando de color. Harry observó boquiabierto como el pelo de su amigo cambiaba de rojo a rosa, de rosa a malva, de malva a azul, de azul a verde, de verde a amarillo y de amarillo a rojo. Todo esto al compás de los parpadeos de Ron. Harry le miró boquiabierto durante unos segundos, preguntándose quien le habría hecho eso. En seguida dio con la respuesta obvia: "los gemelos".

- Eh... ¿Ron? ¿Cómo te has hecho eso en el pelo? –dijo Harry intentando confirmar sus sospechas.

- ¡Han sido Fred y George! -dijo Ron enfadado.

- ¿Y que ha pasado? ¿Alguno de sus inventos? –preguntó Harry interesado, pese a que estaba seguro que la respuesta sería afirmativa.

- ¡Han puesto en MI postre unas gotitas de su solución arco-iris-parpadeante! Querían probarla antes de sacarla a la venta. Y yo he resultado como conejillo de indias... -respondió Ron. –Lo peor de todo es que no se va hasta dentro de... ¡dos semanas!

- Bueno, de todos modos, tienes suerte –dijo Harry. –Podría haber sido peor... Podrías haber tenido que ir a Hogwarts con esas pintas.

- Ni lo menciones... -dijo Ron. – Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿qué lees?

- Eh... -dijo Harry mirando la portada – "Los Tres Mosqueteros"

- ¿Literatura muggle? Yo creía que la lectora de nosotros tres era Hermione... ¿De dónde lo has sacado? –preguntó Ron.

- De casa de mis tíos. Era de mi primo Dudley.

- ¿Ah, sí? – se notaba que no le interesaba el tema, pero no quería volver al de su pelo y tampoco sabía que otro tema escoger. Harry estaba muy susceptible desde la muerte de Sirius.

- Sí –dijo Harry desganado, quien tampoco tenía ganas de hablar del tema. –Buenas noches – y apagó la vela que se hallaba en su mesilla con un movimiento de mano inconsciente.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo has hecho eso? –dijo Ron mirándolo estupefacto.

- ¿Lo qué? –dijo Harry, sin comprender lo que su amigo decía y encendiendo la susodicha vela con otro movimiento de mano inconsciente.

- Bueno... has apagado y encendido la vela... con un simple movimiento de mano...

- ¡Ah! Eso... -dijo Harry entendiendo a lo que se refería su compañero.

- ¡Sí, eso! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

- Bueno, esta noche me he dado cuenta... de que se hacer magia sin varita...

- Pero, yo creía que la varita siempre era necesaria para la magia.

- La varita es un catalizador de tu magia. Algunos magos pueden usar su propio cuerpo como catalizador de su propia magia.

- Hazme alguna prueba. Por ejemplo, transforma este pergamino en... una pieza de ajedrez.

- En momento –dijo Harry y se empezó a concentrar. Esa vez miró el pergamino y quiso que fuera una pieza de ajedrez. Sus manos se iluminaron y se efectuó la trasformación.

Ron se quedó maravillado. Sabía que su amigo no era un mago cualquiera, pero era la primera vez que veía a alguien hacer algo parecido. Y entonces recordó la reunión con Dumbledore que Harry había tenido después de la cena. Había olvidado preguntarle sobre ella... Pero Harry ya se había acostado.

- ¿Harry? ¿Estás despierto? –dijo Ron muy bajito, para que si estuviera dormido no se despertara.

- ¿Qué quieres Ron?

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Dumbledore?

- Mañana te lo diré... duerme... -dijo Harry dándose media vuelta y metiéndose en un profundo sueño.

Ron miró a su amigo y de pronto se apartó atónito. Su amigo estaba _levitando. _Tendría que informar a Dumbledore. Algo raro le estaba pasando a Harry.

* * *

_Nota de la Autora: ¡Capítulo 3 acabado! Espero que les guste. Voy a hacer todos los capítulos con unas tres hojas, para poder actualizar más rápido. Me halaga mucho que la gente lea mi fic. ¡Por favor dejen reviews con su opinión!_

_Respondo:_

_Isabel Black: Bueno, eso del muro mental lo voy a explicar más adelante. En este capítulo he profundizado la magia sin varita. Espero que te guste y gracias por tu review._

_Katie-Soul-Sieth: Gracias por tus flores, aunque no hacían falta con verte por aquí de nuevo me halagas. Ya sé que lo del heredero estaba claro, pero yo no quería decicarme a saber quien era, sino a los poderes de Harry. Lo de aclarar dudas... no creo que lo haya hecho... las he incrementado. Bueno y creo que el problema de los espacios está arreglado. Espero tu review para este capítulo!!_

_Nayita: Bueno, ya te contesté y como ves el tercer capítulo ya está arriba. Te agregué a mi msn. ¡Ya hablaremos!_

_Chibi-yo: Acá está la continuación. Me halaga que te guste. Sigue leyendo, por favor._

_Leo-Hagrid: Hola, no entendí mucho lo que me dijiste de los reviews, pero gracias por tu review._

_Bueno!! Ya acabé de responder!! Lean mis otros fics "Historia de una venganza" y "Vida de un don Nadie". ¡¡DeJeN rEvIeWs!!_

_[Nota: la cita del principio es de_ _Shackespeare. Espero que les haya gustado]_


	4. Confidencias

**

* * *

**

**El Heredero de Gryffindor**

**-Por Arwenej-**

**Capítulo 4 - _Confidencias_**

* * *

Ron miró a su amigo y de pronto se apartó atónito. Su amigo estaba _levitando. _Tendría que informar a Dumbledore. Algo raro le estaba pasando a Harry.

Esa noche Ron durmió intranquilo. No entendía que le estaba pasando a Harry. Desde que había llegado al Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix había estado muy raro. Primeramente les había revelado la profecía a Hermione y a él, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Luego la conversación con el director, más tarde la magia sin varita y... ahora... estaba levitando inconscientemente. Porque Ron estaba seguro que Harry no se daba cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Pero... ¿Cuándo había empezado a actuar de un modo tan extraño?

Puede que hubiera empezado cuando llegó a Grimmauld Place. Seguramente por eso le sacó Dumbledore de casa de sus tíos, donde estaba seguro. Si sus tíos detectaban anomalías le tirarían a la calle antes de tener tiempo a decir "magia".

Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, le pareció que había estado toda la noche en vela. Pero no era así. Dormir le había hecho muy poco efecto en su atribulada mente, y le parecía que había estado toda la noche pensando en lo mismo: el extraño comportamiento de Harry.

Cuando se levantó de la cama, Harry seguía dormido y... todavía levitaba. Salió de la habitación que ambos compartían, bajó las escaleras de forma apresurada pero sigilosa, por temor de despertar a la Señora Black, y llegó a la cocina. Allí estaban sus padres, varios aurores pertenecientes a la Orden y... el que buscaba: Albus Dumbledore. Se dirigió hacia él, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de gran parte de los presentes.

- Profesor Dumbledore... Yo... yo tengo que hablar con usted –dijo Ron a Dumbledore. El ilustre mago parecía ser el único que no estaba sorprendido por la presencia de Ron allí tan temprano. Ron no se fijó en ese detalle, estaba demasiado absorto pensando en lo que le diría.

- Claro. Hablaremos fuera, ¿quieres? –preguntó Dumbledore, entendiendo que Ron prefería decirle eso sin que nadie escuchara.

Ron salió de la cocina precedido por el director mientras las miradas del resto les seguían hasta que desaparecieron de su vista. Dumbledore dirigió a Ron al mismo despacho donde había tenido el día anterior una conversación con Harry.

- Verá, profesor Dumbledore, ayer, después de cenar, cuando subía a la habitación, Harry apagó una vela con un simple movimiento de muñeca. Le hablé y la volvió a encender. Parecía que no se daba cuenta, pero cuando se percató de ello, me explicó que la varita es un catalizador de la magia, y que algunos magos eran capaces de hacer magia sin varita –dijo Ron de carrerilla.

- Comprendo... -asintió Dumbledore.

- Pero eso no es todo. Cuando se durmió, comenzó a levitar. Cuando me he despertado esta mañana seguía levitando –dijo Ron. -¿Por qué le sucede esto, profesor Dumbledore?

- Por así decirlo... Harry ha descubierto unos poderes que poseía anteriormente, pero que permanecían latentes.

- ¿Y cuando se activaron esos poderes, profesor? –preguntó Ron, sorprendido con la respuesta. Nunca había esperado que su amigo fuera tan poderoso. Ambos sacaban las mismas notas en la escuela, eran alumnos de nivel medio.

- Se activaron el día de su decimosexto cumpleaños. Por eso le trajimos aquí al día siguiente. Sus tíos podrían haber entrado en la habitación mientras el dormía y... haberse asustado –dijo Dumbledore regocijándose con ese pensamiento. –Pensé que sería mejor que sus poderes despertaban aquí. Podía haber convertido a su primo en un cerdo accidentalmente.

- Me parece que eso te lo tendrá que decir el mismo Harry –dijo Dumbledore, cortando las futuras preguntas de Ron. –Si pasa algo más, búscame. De momento, adiós.

Una vez Dumbledore hubo dicho estas palabras, salió de la sala. Ron, por su lado, pareció no darse cuenta que permanecía sin ninguna compañía, y siguió pensando en el motivo del cambio de Harry hasta que, sorprendido, se percató de que hacia un buen rato que Dumbledore había abandonado la estancia.

Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a salir de la estancia.

* * *

Mientras todo esto tenía lugar en la planta baja del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, un joven de cabellos ébanos se desperezaba, y percibía, sorprendido, la ausencia de su compañero de habitación.

Se preguntaba donde estaría, ya que era extraño en Ron levantarse pronto sin razón alguna. "Estará desayunando", pensó Harry y ante la carencia de ganas de comer, decidió esperar hasta su regreso.

Cogió el libro que había empezado a leer en casa de sus tíos, "Los Tres Mosqueteros" de Alejandro Dumas. Le estaba encantando esa historia. Quien le habría dicho a él, un alumno no muy sobresaliente, que se aficionaría a la lectura.

La verdad, es que el libro estaba muy interesante. Las intrigas cortesanas, el cardenal Richelieu y los valientes mosqueteros, animaban a cualquiera con sus relatos heroicos.

Dejó el libro unos instantes y se dispuso a vestirse. Fue a abrir el armario cuando recapacitó. ¿Podría vestirse únicamente con la magia? Quiso probarlo. Abrió el armario y se puso delante del espejo, imaginándose la vestimenta que quería llevar. Pensó en unos vaqueros y una camiseta, ya que eran más cómodos que una túnica y encima no daban tanto calor. La cosa funcionó y ante sus ojos, el pijama fue remplazado por lo que tenía en mente.

Cuando ya se hubo cambiado de ropa, una jovencita con cabellos rojos, se asomó por la puerta.

- Harry... Te estamos esperando abajo... Ron y Hermione también están ahí –dijo Ginny mirándole de forma extraña. -¿Vienes?

- Sí, ves bajando, iré en seguida –le contestó Harry. No se percató de la forma en la que Ginny le miró. Dicho esto Ginny se fue. Ginny... hay que ver cómo había cambiado... antes no se atrevía a pronunciar dos palabras juntas delante de él y ahora... actuaba como una amiga con él. Mejor... Harry lo prefería así, ya que nunca le había interesado Ginny, aunque temía decírselo por temor a herirla.

Apartó a Ginny de sus pensamientos y arregló un poco la habitación. Fue sencillo, sólo se tuvo que concentrar un poco y ¡tachán!, habitación limpia.

Salió de la habitación y bajó velozmente las escaleras. Llegó a la cocina donde desayunó acompañado por Ron, Hermione, Ginny y varios miembros de la Orden.

* * *

Mientras Harry hacía esto, Ron, a quien hemos apartado unos instantes de la narración, había acabado de salir del despacho. Seguía meditando sobre la situación actual de su amigo, cuando sus pasos le llevaron a la habitación de Hermione y su hermana.

Había decidido contarle lo de Harry a Hermione. Ginny se enteraría, no había remedio, sólo esperaba que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

Llamó a la puerta de la habitación en la que dormían su hermana y su amiga. Deseó que no estuvieran durmiendo. Esperó un instante y salió su hermana desaliñada, recién levantada de la cama.

- ¿Qué quieres, Ron? –dijo Ginny con voz cansada, de quien todavía no se ha despertado.

- Esto... Quería hablar con vosotras... ¿Está Hermione despierta? –dijo Ron nervioso, ya que todavía no había pensado que les diría.

Ginny, que había interpretado equivocadamente el tono de Ron, le dejó pasar con una sonrisa pícara. Ron, no se dio cuenta de la sonrisita que ocupaba la cara de su hermana y entró.

Hermione estaba dentro, todavía en pijama, y como era habitual en ella, leyendo. Ron miró con curiosidad el título del libro que leí Hermione tan ensimismadamente para no percatarse de su presencia.

- "Historia de Hogwarts" - murmuró Ron. ¿Cuántas veces se habría leído Hermione ese libro? [N/A: Casi las mismas veces que yo los de Harry Potter]

- ¡Hola Hermione! –dijo Ron. – Tengo que deciros una cosa...

- ¿Decirnos? –preguntó Ginny sorprendida, ya que se iba a ir para no molestarles. -¿A mí también?

- Sí, veréis, es sobre Harry... -dijo Ron y empezó a contar la historia incluyendo lo que le había dicho Dumbledore.

- ¡Es increíble! –exclamó Hermione. -¿Cómo se ha vuelto tan poderoso? Para hacer magia sin varita fácilmente hay que ser muy poderoso y requiere mucho esfuerzo intentarlo... ¿cómo es posible que Harry lo haga sin darse cuenta?

- También hay algo extraño en él –añadió Ron. –Está leyendo un libro muggle y Harry sólo lee lo que le mandan.

- ¿Qué libro? –preguntó Ginny ansiosa por saber más.

- "Los Tres Mosqueteros" de Alejandro Dumas –respondió Ron.

- ¡Yo también me lo he leído! ¡Me encanta! Le tendré que preguntar por donde va. Me encantó la parte del viaje a Londres a por los herretes de la Reina...

- Hermione... Es lógico que tú te hayas leído ese libro, pero Harry no. Los únicos libros que lee por placer son los quidditch y es evidente que un libro muggle no lo tendrá –indicó Ron.

- Sí, tienes razón... -expresó Hermione recapacitando. –Deberíamos bajar ya a desayunar, apuesto a que Harry se sorprenderá si no nos ve allí.

- Iré yo a avisarle –se ofreció Ginny.

Salieron los tres a la vez de la habitación. Ron y Hermione bajaron las escaleras y Ginny hacia la izquierda, dirigiéndose a la habitación que Ron y Harry compartían.

* * *

_Nota de la Autora: Fin de capítulo!! Tardé un montón en publicarlo, es cierto, pero ya está aquí. Deseo que les guste y espero pronto sus reviews!!_

_Quiero aclarar, que lo de "Los Tres Mosqueteros" lo puse por algo y no está ahí porque a Harry se le haya cruzado un cable (por cierto lo recomiendo, a mí me encantó!). Lo que dice Hermione es más o menos lo que yo haría con alguien que supiera que ha leído un libro que yo he leído..._

_Bueno, yo ya no tengo nada más que comentar contesto a sus reviews y espero nuevos!!_

_**Sacralo: **Gracias por tu review, espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo._

_**LeoHagrid: **Sobre eso de los reviews... no tengo ni pajolera idea. Sé el suficiente inglés como para publicar una historia... pero nada más. Bueno, lo del giratiempo lo explicaré más adelante... además, Harry lo va a usar... en fin me callo..._

_**And Black: **Uy!! Me halagas!! Arwenej se pone colorada. Yo tb espero con ansias un nuevo capítulo tuyo..._

_**Nelly Esp: **Pues... no ha salido corriendo porque... quería cortar el capítulo ahí, nada más y nada menos. Bueno, gracias por tu review. Espero verte pronto por aquí._

_**Isabel Black: **Gracias!, muchas gracias. Espero tu review para este capítulo!!_

_Gracias por sus reviews, no saben lo que animan... _

_Arwenej_

_[Nota: se que dije que actualizaría antes mis otras historias... pero me puse delante de la compu y no supe como empezar]_


	5. Profecía de segundos

**El Heredero de Gryffindor**

**-por Arwenej-**

**Capítulo 5 – _Profecía de segundos_ **

Había pasado casi cuatro semanas desde la llegada de Harry a los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix. Todo había transcurrido como el año anterior, excluyendo, obviamente, el descubrimiento de los extraños poderes de Harry y la falta de Sirius.

Los poderes de Harry habían permanecido estables y no había hablado con Ron de ellos otra vez. Por otra parte, Ginny y Hermione no había dado muestra de saberlo, ya que Ron les había hecho prometerlo.

Dumbledore no había vuelto a Grimmauld Place desde aquel día, y eso preocupaba a Harry, ya que todavía se preguntaba si tendría que ir a su despacho dentro de dos días.

Quedaban unas horas para que llegase el día de la vuelta a Hogwarts. Harry tenía más ganas que ninguno de marcharse de allí, ya que todo le recordaba a Sirius. El retrato de la señora Black seguía colgado en el vestíbulo oculto tras unas pesadas cortinas. Seguía molestando con sus gritos a todo aquel que la despertara, pero Sirius ya no estaba allí para ocultarla.

También seguía el gran tapiz de los Black, el cual había sido objeto de una conversación entre el último de los Black y su ahijado.

Faltaba Kreacher, evidentemente, pero Harry lo prefería así. Por mucho que hubiera muerto arrepintiéndose, no sabría lo que le haría si lo viera vivo y Sirius... muerto. Sí, estaba muerto. No había visto su cadáver, ni su fantasma, pero algo en su interior le decía que ya no estaba en ese tiempo.

¿Y que hacía Harry para aislarse de todo esto? Se encerraba en sí mismo. Había seguido leyendo... Ron le miraba con preocupación, pero Hermione veía bien que leyera. Según ella, leer un buen libro te apartaba de tus desasosiegos. Y además, "Los Tres Mosqueteros" era un buen libro.

Molly le miraba con preocupación y le instaba para que comiera más. La mayoría de las veces no le había caso, ya que si lo hubiera hecho habría dado como resultado la perfecta réplica del muñeco de "Michelín".

* * *

Mientras Harry dormía, seguían transcurriendo las horas que faltaban para que llegara el momento de coger el tren para volver a Hogwarts. La Orden, ultimaba la preparación del viaje a King Cross al día siguiente. Todo había sido dispuesto para una llegada puntual al andén.

Algunos miembros de la Orden, vigilaban el recorrido que tomaría para volver a la escuela la última esperanza del mundo mágico, El-Niño-Que-Vivió.

Y ese niño, que había y estaba siendo motivo de preocupación del Lord Oscuro, dormía placenteramente indemne a lo que se estaba originando para garantizar su seguridad. Placenteramente no sería la palabra, ya que Harry dormía por puro cansancio. Estaba inmerso en una pesadilla, en la cual, los peores momentos de su vida (la muerte de sus padres, de Sirius, de Cedric, el regreso de Voldemort...) estaban presentes.

Es curioso, como el inconsciente humano, nos hace ver en nuestros sueños lo que queremos desterrar de la realidad. Cuanto más deseamos apartar un mal recuerdo de nuestra mente, más vuelve a atormentarnos.

Quizás, lo mejor de todo sea que todo se te olvida cuando despiertas. Tienes una sensación de haber pasado una noche mala y soñar pesadillas, pero no te acuerdas exactamente lo que soñaste.

Lo mismo le pasaba a nuestro personaje. Cuando su reloj biológico le avisó que ya había dormido las horas necesarias, se despertó sin recordar el sueño que tanto le había atormentado por la noche.

Se desperezó y fue a abrir el armario. A mitad camino recordó que la ropa la había metido él el día anterior en el baúl. Fue hacia el baúl, pero antes de abrirlo, recapacitó. Miró a la cama de su amigo y lo vio en la cama durmiendo... Chasqueó los dedos y automáticamente, el pijama se transformó en unos vaqueros y una camiseta. A decir verdad el chasqueo no era necesario, pero a él le gustaba hacerlo más así y le parecía que su magia actuaba más rápido de esa forma.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, aunque miró atrás, con la ligera impresión que lo vigilaban.

* * *

Mientras tanto, unos jóvenes habían observado lo sucedido. Invisibles para el resto del mundo...

- ¡Nos ha pillado! –dijo una joven con cabello castaño enmarañado. - ¡Ha mirado hacia aquí!

- ¡No ha podido darse cuenta! –replicó un chico de unos dieciséis años de cabello pelirrojo. - ¡Era imposible! ¡La copia era perfecta!

- Pues ha tenido que haber algún fallo... -dijo Hermione mirando fijamente a los gemelos. – Cuando ha salido se ha vuelto y nos ha mirado a nosotros. Fred, George, ¿seguro que ese invento vuestro funciona?

- Claro que funciona, Hermione –dijo una joven chica pelirroja señalando un espejo. –Mírate y comprueba si eres invisible.

Hermione se acercó al espejo y observó, por así decirlo, su "no-reflejo", ya que no aparecía reflejada en la superficie del espejo.

- Si esto no ha fallado, ¿qué ha sido? Estoy segura que Harry me miraba fijamente...

- Habrán sido imaginaciones tuyas, hemos comprobado varias veces su eficacia y te podemos asegurar que funciona –dijo Geoge.

- Seguramente, Hermione, Harry tendrá entre sus nuevos poderes una especie de sexto sentido para captar algo fuera de lugar... -agregó Fred.

- Poderes que de hecho son estupendos... -añadió Ron. -¿Visteis cómo se cambió de ropa con un simple chasqueo de dedos?

- Sus poderes son increíbles... ¿Cómo los habrá conseguido? Harry siempre ha sido un alumno de lo más normalito –dijo Hermione. -¿Tu sabes algo Ron?

- Cuando le pregunté a Dumbledore sobre esto me dijo que se había activado unos poderes que permanecían latentes y no me quiso explicar su origen... –contestó el aludido.

- Esto es extraño, muy extraño. –dijo Hermione. –Me parece que tendremos que revisar la biblioteca de Hogwarts cuando volvamos. Dudo que Harry nos lo cuente por sí mismo.

- Sin embargo, ahora no podemos hacer nada, y debemos bajar abajo, ya que ha Harry le va a resultar extraño que faltemos todos nosotros –les recordó Ginny.

- Sí, -dijo Hermione despertando de la meditación a la que se había sumido –tienes razón.

Bajaron las escaleras intentando no hacer demasiado ruido. Se encontraron con Harry abajo que observaba distraído el gran tapiz de los Black que estaba colgado en el vestíbulo N/A: ya sé que estaba en el salón y no en el vestíbulo, pero necesito que esté ahí... no se preocupen, lo devolveré a su sitio cuando acabe con él... ;).

Cerró los ojos y entonces vio como Hermione tropezaba y se caía por las empinadas escaleras de la mansión Black. Los abrió y se percató que lo que había observado estaba a punto de suceder. Casi sin darse cuenta, se trasladó a su lado para impedir la caída.

Hermione cayó a sus brazos, sorprendida, sin enterarse todavía de lo que estaba pasando.

Harry se sorprendió de haber hecho eso. Sencillamente, no podía creer que hubiera visto algo con unos segundos de antelación.

A decir verdad, todos estaban mirándole boquiabiertos. A Harry le incomodaron sus miradas inquisitivas, pero las entendía. Hacía únicamente unos segundos le había visto abajo, distraído, sin reparar en lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Un poco más tarde lo tenían al lado, sosteniendo a Hermione, impidiendo que no se produjera una caída de la cual ellos no habían percibido.

Por mucho que Harry tuviera extraños poderes, se había aparecido sin que nadie le enseñara y había visto el futuro... Estaba cambiando mucho...

* * *

_N/A: Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic!! Me gustaría disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que mi musa viene y va. Se fue de vacaciones y yo no sabía como continuar! Espero que vuelva pronto!!_

_Me gustaría tb aclarar, que lo de la profecía de segundos no es cosa mía. Sale en la tetralogía "El Círculo del Crepúsculo" de Ralf Isau. recomiendo a todo el mundo ese libro...!_

_Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews... se agradecen mucho!!_

_**amsp14**: Muchas gracias, me alegro que te esté gustando. Sí, tienes razón, es una pena que Harry no convirtiera a Dudley en un cerdo... una pena. A mí tb me gustan los fics en los que los poderes de Harry se desarrollan. Estoy intentando que sea así y espero que el cambio no resulte muy drástico. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo..._

_**LeoHagrid: **gracias por tu review. Espero que aprendas el suficiente inglés para publicar tus fics o si no podrías publicarlos en HA o fanautores que están en castellano. Y eso de los reviews no sé que habrá que hacer, pero no quiero tocar nada no sea que... Deseo que te haya gustado este capítulo y espero tu opinión..._

_**Tere Potter: **muchas gracias por tu review. Me halaga que te haya gustado y aquí tienes la continuación._

_**Sarhaliene: **eps... si tienes razón. Me contradije y no tuve en cuenta lo que había puesto antes. La culpa es de mi musa que me lía. Gracias por tu review y espero que te esté gustando el fic._

_**Cygni: **Sí, tienes razón. Ya era hora de que Harry se pusiera a leer un BUEN libro. Respecto a "Los Tres Mosqueteros" a mí me encantó tb... ¿te has leído las continuaciones? yo me las he leído hace poco... están bastante bien. Gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos que me animais con vuestros reviews... _

_Nota: algunos me dijero que el primer capítulo se veía muy mal. Ya lo modifiqué. Espero que así se vea mejor..._


	6. Fuego

**

* * *

El Heredero de Gryffindor**

**-por Arwenej-**

**Capítulo 6 - _"Fuego"_

* * *

**

De camino a la estación de King Cross, Harry notaba como las miradas de sus amigos se le clavaban en la nuca. Estaban extrañados del cambio que estaba sufriendo su amigo, y a decir verdad, él los entendía. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a poder dominar la magia en su estado puro, es decir, manejarla sin intermediario.

Aunque comprendía la curiosidad de sus amigos, no entendía todavía porque estaban en su habitación el día anterior. Le pareció una ilusión al principio, pero cada vez que recordaba la imagen, le parecía más y más real.

Cuando llegaron por fin al andén 9 y ¾, Harry se fue con Ginny buscar un departamento, mientras Ron y Hermione se fueron a la parte delantera con los demás prefectos.

Un chaval de dieciséis años, regordete, acompañado por su sapo, estaba en uno de los compartimentos que abrieron. Era Neville Longbottom.

Ginny quiso quedarse en aquél compartimento, y Harry aunque no le hacía mucha gracia tener que disimular delante de su amigo, aceptó, intentando que Ginny no descubriera su resignación.

Harry no quería estar con Neville por dos motivos. No era que su compañero de habitación le cayera mal, sino al contrario, el año pasado le había apoyado cuando casi nadie lo hacía. Sin embargo, Harry tenía que ocultar por una parte sus nuevos poderes recién descubiertos, que había empezado a usar en Grimmauld Place, el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, casi sin darse cuenta.

Tampoco sabía si tendría algún otro poder que no conociera, y apreciaba demasiado a Neville (a pesar de que fuera un torpón en las clases, era muy buen amigo) como para despreciar su amistad y no quería que le considerara un "bicho raro".

Por otra parte, sabía que Neville había sido considerado "El-único-con-poder-para-destruir-al-Innombrable" antes que él (aunque sólo por ser enteramente sangre limpia) y sólo dejaron de pensar en él cuando otro término de la profecía se cumplió: "y será marcado como su igual". Harry seguía pensando que era extraño que Voldemort no hubiera elegido al sangre limpia y hubiera escogido al sangre mezclada. Según su propia teoría únicamente los sangre limpia eran dignos de consideración.

Por todo esto, Harry se sintió "extraño" cuando entraron a aquel compartimiento.

* * *

Neville estaba en su compartimento leyendo tranquilamente el periódico mágico "El Profeta". Su abuela había decidido ir temprano primeramente para evitar la muchedumbre de padres y alumnos que allí se formaría a partir de las once menos cuarto. Segundo porque estaban en guerra y había que evitar a toda costa las muchedumbres, la señora Longbottom sabía que en cuanto su nieto entrara en el andén estaría seguro. 

Cuando Neville había entrado al tren, éste estaba casi desierto. Buscó un departamento vacío, cosa que fue fácil de encontrar, y llevaba allí bastante rato hasta que Harry y Ginny entraron en la puerta.

Ginny entró primero y Neville la saludó como a una amiga, una buena amiga. De hecho, fue el curso pasado antes de irse de vacaciones cuando tuvieron que escaparse de la Brigada de Umbridge. Luego lo del departamento de misterios con los demás... Pero volviendo a dónde estábamos, Neville no le encontró a Ginny ninguna diferencia, excepto un ligero bronceado, más altura y más... mujer... por así decirlo.

Pero la gran sorpresa llegó al ver a Harry entrar. Parecía algo triste y resentido, pero más firme e irradiante de un misterioso poder. Su mirada castaña se fijó en los ojos verdes e hipnotizantes de Harry. Brillaban con gran intensidad.

A Neville le asombraba no haberse percatado nunca en los cinco años que había dormido en el mismo cuarto que Harry, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no llevaba sus gafas puestas... ¿por qué no? Siempre le había parecido que Harry necesitaba gafas para ver siempre, era uno de esos miopes que sin sus gafas no ven dos palmos más allá... ¿cómo se le había arreglado la vista? Que él supiera era imposible mágicamente. Las operaciones de vista mágicas eran muy complicadas de hacer y necesitaban gran precisión. Nadie las hacía, ya que no se podía dar ninguna garantía de quedar bien.

Neville tampoco creía que el brillo de sus ojos fuera tan... ¿verde? Era una mirada mágica y misteriosa.

Harry se fijó en la mirada inquisitiva de Neville. Sabía que había cambiado mucho en poco tiempo. Había experimentado un cambio gradual desde su decimosexto cumpleaños. Si le hacía caso a Dumbledore, la causa sería que había recibido los poderes de Gryffindor. Al principio no lo creyó, ¿pero que otra causa podría haber para que tuviera de repente esos extraños poderes?

Luego estuvo también la reforma de su miopía. A mitad de mes de agosto se levantó una mañana y como gesto ya involuntario de pura costumbre buscó las gafas en la mesilla de noche. Cuando se las puso notó todo más borroso que con ellas. Se las quitó y lo vio todo más claro. Cuando bajó a la cocina a desayunar, todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se sorprendieron al ver que le faltaba tan común rasgo en su rostro. Nadie le pidió explicaciones, excepto Ron y Hermione, pero él no sabía contestar a sus preguntas.

Ginny vio como ambos, Neville y Harry se miraban. El primero estaba sorprendido por el cambio que había sufrido su compañero y el segundo estaba incómodo por las miradas inquisitivas del primero. Ella decidió romper el silencio que se había impuesto en el compartimento desde la llegada de Harry allí.

- Esto... Neville... ¿piensas hacer las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de Quidditch? –preguntó Ginny diciendo lo primero que le había pasado por la cabeza.

Neville la estaba observando sorprendido, como si no hubiera entendido la pregunta. Era bien conocida en todo el colegio su torpeza encima de una escoba.

Ginny se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, la pregunta que le había hecho a Neville era una pregunta corriente para cualquiera, pero no para él. Incluso ella, que no estaba en el colegio en ese momento sabía que desastre había sido su primera clase de vuelo.

- No... no lo había considerado... -respondió balbuceante Neville. –De todos modos... no creo que yo hiciera un buen papel en el equipo.

Harry miró sorprendido a Ginny por la pregunta, y fácilmente entendió (gracias a su ligera habilidad telepática) que Ginny quería realmente desviar la atención de Neville sobre él. Se lo agradeció mentalmente, sin darse cuenta de que ese pensamiento llegó a Ginny. Decidió seguirle el juego.

- Deberías probarlo, Neville –dijo Harry. –Los años cambian a cualquiera. Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que te montaste a una escoba.

- No creo que mi habilidad haya cambiado mucho –dijo Neville en voz alta. –"Al contrario que otros" –murmuró para si mismo de forma inaudible. Mas no pasó desapercibido para el oído fino de Harry, que notó que Neville aun estaba deseoso de preguntar su cambio físico.

- Yo te podría enseñar –dijo Harry –si Dolores Umbridge no me hubiese prohibido subirme a una escoba de por vida.

- Ahora ella está en el San Mungo, -observó Ginny. –Si le pides permiso a Dumbledore te lo concederá.

- Supongo –dijo Harry intentando atajar el tema. No tenía ganas de hablar de Dumbledore en ese momento. Todavía estaba molesto porque le seguía ocultando cosas de su pasado. Y el San Mungo tampoco era buen tema de conversación con Neville delante....

- ¡Hola! –dijo una chica rubia que había asomado su cabeza en el compartimento. -¿Puedo entrar? Los demás están llenos...

- Claro, Luna, entra –contestó Ginny. –Por mí no hay problema, puedes quedarte, ¿no? –preguntó buscando el apoyo de sus amigos.

Neville y Harry asintieron.

Luna se sentó al lado de Ginny, abrió una bolsa de viaje que llevaba y sacó "The Quibber" de allí.

El viaje transcurrió lentamente y fueron pasando por distintos parajes para llegar al norte de Gran Bretaña, donde se hallaba ubicado Hogwarts.

A mitad viaje, justo después de que la bruja regordeta de la golosinas hubiera pasado, volvieron Ron y Hermione.

Les habían dicho ya las contraseñas de la casa, y habían repartido las tareas a cada uno.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal te han ido los TIMOS, Neville? –preguntó Hermione. Ella estaba muy orgullosa de sus calificaciones y le iba preguntando a todo el mundo sus resultados para poder comparar con ella.

- Bastante bien –contestó Neville.- ¡Aprobé pociones!

- ¡Muy bien, Neville, felicidades! –dijo Hermione a Neville con una gran sonrisa. - ¿y qué quieres....?

Hermione detuvo su pregunta allí al percatarse de la entrada de un prefecto indeseable de Slytherin y sus dos matones.

- ¡Muy bien!, ¡el squib aprobó pociones! –dijo Malfoy imitando la forma de hablar de Hermione. –Dios los cría y ellos se juntan... el squib, el cabeza-rajada, el pobretón, la sangre-sucia y la lunática.

- Retira lo que has dicho, Malfoy –dijo Harry cabreándose. -¿cómo podía ese tipo hablar así a Hermione? ¿y a los demás?

Hermione y Ron se levantaron, notando el enfado de Harry y querían que no lanzara sus poderes en masa contra Malfoy, porque si eso ocurría... nadie sabía como acabaría el impulsor del problema.

Pero no sabía como calmarlo. Harry miraba con sus ojos verde esmeralda a los ojos grises de Draco. Fue entonces cuando Malfoy se dio cuenta de la carencia de sus gafas.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya –dijo Malfoy. –Nuestro cabeza-rajada nos ha salido presumido. ¿Te has quitado las gafas por alguien? –preguntó Draco. -¿Por la sangre-sucia, la lunática o la pelirroja pobretona amante de los muggles? Seguramente será por la pelirroja. Te debe recordar a tu querida madre sangre sucia- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras e intentando herir lo más posible a su enemigo.

Pero esa había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso. El ambiente se comenzó a caldear, y la temperatura de la habitación subía rápidamente. Y esto no era una metáfora. Hermione, Ron y Ginny sabía que el foco era Harry, pero no sabía como estaba haciendo eso.

Alrededor de Harry comenzó a formarse un círculo de fuego. Al principio poco intenso, finalmente de color azul. El resto de los presentes en la habitación miraban sorprendidos como su amigo desaparecía tras una cortina de fuego.

Harry en su interior intentaba tranquilizarse, intentando que la ira le dejara de poseer. Entonces, gradualmente, la intensidad del fuego empezó a disminuir hasta que únicamente quedó como recuerdo de aquel incidente una quemadura circular en la moqueta alrededor de donde había estado Harry.

Malfoy todavía estaba en el umbral de la puerta observando eso y cuando todo acabó dijo:

- Eres un bicho raro, Potter –expresó arrastrando las palabras. Y se fue con sus gorilas de allí.

* * *

_Nota de la Autora: Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Es un poco más largo que los anteriores y a mí me ha gustado escribirlo (me encantó la última frase!). De hecho me ha costado muy poco hacerlo (mi musa estaba hiperactiva). Les agradezco a todos ustedes los reviews que son el combustible para hacer que el motor de mi imaginación funcione. _

_Nota: modifiqué el primer capítulo_

_Contestación a reviews...._

_**Sarhaliene**: ya corregí en el primer capítulo la parte en la que lo ponía, además modifiqué un pequeño problema con los espacios que había. Gracias por avisarme, no me había dado cuenta. Gracias por tu review, me alegro que te esté gustando la historia y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo._

_**Sacralo: **sí, a mí tb me gustó esa parte. Lo hice casi sin pensar, mecanografiando lo que me dictaba mi musa y luego el efecto me gustó mucho... me alegro que a ti tb! Luego me acordé de Sabrina y me di cuenta de que a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Juro que no me di cuenta!! Tb en Sabrina la magia empieza a los 16 años... pura casualidad!! Espero que tb te haya gustado este capítulo. A mí personalmente me encantó la última frase... ¿q hará Harry con Draco? ¿le borrará la memoria? ¿o será demasiado tarde cuando lo haga? Jeje... me encanta..._

_**Claudio-Potter: **¡Esta vez actualicé pronto! Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando la historia. Este capítulo es "ligeramente" más largo que el anterior. Espero que te guste._

_**Nelly Esp: **¿Sirius resucitado? ¡no, que va! No sé lo que voy a hacer... lo pensaré... si me sirve lo resucito y si no... en el hoyo... (estoy bromeando, por supuesto que quiero que vuelva, pero su vuelta se debe adaptar a la historia...) Lo de la confianza... eps... son otras circunstancias... no sé que hubieran hecho si hubiera sido JK si hubiera escrito esto... pero como no lo ha escrito y yo si pues hago que los personajes se adapten a la historia que planeo...._

_**goldfinger-potter: **Gracias, me alegro que te guste y espero que disfrutes tb con este capítulo._

_**LeoHagrid: **¡empecé a leer tu fic del heredero! Continúalo que está muy bien.... gracias por decirme eso de los reviews. Lo comprobaré cuando envie el capítulo..._

Y también.... ANIMEN A LA ESCRITORA CON SUS REVIEWS


	7. De vuelta a casa

**

* * *

El Heredero de Gryffindor**

**-por Arwenej-**

**Capítulo 7 – _"De vuelta al hogar"

* * *

_**

Harry notó clavada en él las miradas de Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron y Hermione. No sabía lo que le había ocurrido. Se había enfadado mucho por lo que le había dicho Malfoy y la ira le dominó.

Cuando se sintió preso de la ira, un poder, que nunca había sentido, manaba por todos los poros de su piel. Era caliente, y para él, reconfortante.

Pero, la situación empeoró cuando ese poder creó una cortina de fuego alrededor suya impenetrable. Entonces fue cuando tomó conciencia la verdadera posición en la que se encontraba.

Fue fácil para él deducir el método de reducir ese poder que le estaba dominando. Tenía que intentar reducir su enfado, su ira. La ira era lo que estaba manejando aquel poder indomable.

Gradualmente, consiguió relajarse, pero eso no quitó el susto a sus contertulios, incluyendo a Malfoy, que se fue poseyendo un gran secreto...

Harry sintió un escalofrío. ¿Qué podría hacer Malfoy con SU secreto? Su padre era un mortífago y... sintió otro escalofrío... no quería pensarlo.

Miró a sus amigos. Seguían nerviosos y no sabían que decir.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny sabían algo, estaba seguro, pero nada les había preparado para observar aquel derroche de energía

Y Neville y Luna... ellos no tenían ni idea que le estaba pasando a Harry...

Sin embargo, fue Neville el que tomó primero la palabra.

- Harry, ¿cómo has hecho eso? –preguntó temeroso.

- No lo sé –contestó Harry, casi para sí mismo. –No lo sé.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron en silencio, excepto cuando comenzó a anochecer (señal de que llegaban a Hogwarts) y Ron comentó que ya debían empezar a cambiarse.

A partir de esa frase, se desarrolló una conversación sobre el nuevo profesor de DCAO, quién sería, si sería de la Orden. Harry se alegró de que por fin la atención de sus compañeros se desviara hacia otros temas.

- ¿Seguiremos este año con el ED? –preguntó Luna dirigiéndose a Harry.

- Por mí podemos seguir, aunque quizás querréis que sea otro el que lidere... -dijo Harry. –También puede que halla este año un profesor competente de DCAO y no queráis seguir...

- ¡Oh, no! –intervino Ginny. –Harry, tú has sido el mejor profesor que hemos tenido en todos nuestros años en Hogwarts... Y sabes más que todos nosotros...

"S", pensó Hermione, "claro que sabe más que todos nosotros. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Es un brujo elemental de fuego y no lo sabe! Puede ser muy peligroso para cualquiera. La situación anterior se le podría haber ido de las manos y nadie salvo otro brujo elemental podría haber impedido todo esto. Además los brujos con poderes elementales son muy raros... tendré que buscar ese libro que leí...".

- ¡Ginny, por favor! –contestó Harry. –No debe haber sido para tanto... sin embargo, si todos quieren que siga, seguiré.

- Nosotros queremos que sigas –dijo Neville. -¿No es así? –preguntó buscando el apoyo de sus compañeros lo que provocó un asentimiento general.

Fue después de esa declaración cuando Hogwarts apareció por fin. Harry se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía que cambiarse y mirando de reojo a sus acompañantes decidió usar la magia. Cogió la varita para disimular y la túnica de Hogwarts remplazó a la ropa muggle que había llevado durante todo el viaje.

Luna y Neville le miraron con curiosidad, sin saber como había hecho eso. Dio gracias por habérsele ocurrido disimular con la varita, ya que la magia sin varita les habría impactado más profundamente y nunca hubieran reaccionado como antes a su presencia.

- Transformaciones –les explicó Harry con una mentira. –Lo aprendí cuando estábamos estudiando para los TIMOS.

Neville y Luna asintieron.

"Está mintiendo", pensó Neville, "cuando hicimos nuestros TIMOS, las Transformaciones no se le daban tan bien. Encima lo que ha pasado antes... Pues si esa no es la explicación... ¿cuál es?"

- Fascinante –dijo Neville. –Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos...

A Harry le sorprendió ese comentario e iba a contestarlo. Pero en ese momento el tren efectuó su parada y todos los del compartimento salieron hacia el andén de Hogsmeade.

Todos los amigos cogieron un carruaje conducido por un par thestrals. Al verlos Harry sintió una punzada dolorosa al relacionarlos a ellos con el recuerdo de la muerte de Sirius.

Sin embargo, intentó relegar ese recuerdo al último rincón de su mente. Suspirando, subió al carruaje y fueron portados por unos ligeros thestrals a Hogwarts.

Cruzaron el vestíbulo pasando por delante de la escalinata de mármol y llegaron al Gran Comedor. Se sentaron en sus sitios correspondientes (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Ginny en la mesa de Gryffindor y Luna en Ravenclaw).

Cuando todos los estudiantes de cursos superiores entraron, entró el usual grupo de estudiantes de primer año. Se colocaron todos en fila delante de la mesa de profesores, la cual presidía Dumbledore. El puesto del profesor de DCAO estaba ocupado por un hombre de estatura mediana, vestido con una sencilla túnica azul oscuro, de cabello caoba liso y largo recogido por una coleta. Sus ojos eran marrón claro con unos toques verdes.

El sombrero cantó su canción y nada más terminar fueron repartidos los niños en las cuatro diferentes casas.

Cuando cada niño estuvo es su casa correspondiente, Dumbledore se levantó y pronunció su habitual discurso de bienvenida.

- ¡Bienvenidos todos de regreso a Hogwarts! Supongo que todos vosotros habréis dejado limpias vuestras cabecitas para que nuestros profesores vuelvan a llenarlas con material útil. Primero de todo quiero presentarles al profesor John Alderton, que enseñará Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este año –el nuevo profesor se levantó de su asiento y inclinó la cabeza mientras sus futuros alumnos le aplaudían-. También quiero decirles que en un pacto que hemos hecho con el ministerio, se han suprimido los decretos de la ley educacional, la Suma Inquisidora y su Brigada. Por así decirlo, todo lo hecho por nuestra anterior directora se anulará.

Varios aplausos interrumpieron al venerable director. Todos estaban alegres de que esa espantosa mujer se hubiera ido ya de la escuela.

- Y para finalizar dos palabras: ¡A comer! –finalizó Dumbledore y fue entonces donde los platos dorados se llenaron sabrosos platos seguramente preparados por los elfos domésticos.

Nada más aparecer la comida sobre las mesas, el tintineo de los cubiertos comenzó. Ron había sido el primero de la mesa en lanzarse a la comida. Hermione veía ese gesto con repulsión, pero Harry lo veía divertido.

- ¿Pe'o que os pa'a aho'a? –intentó vocalizar Ron con la boca llena de pudín.

- Ron, por favor, modérate, -dijo Hermione mientras Harry intentaba comer y reír al mismo tiempo –lo que haces es asqueroso...

La cena fue muy rápida, primeramente porque Ron arramblaba con todo y poco a los demás. Por muy rápido que apareciera la comida en seguida iba Ron y metía la mano dentro de la fuente o plato. Segundo, porque a Harry, la escena del tren todavía le quitaba las ganas de comer. Todavía se preguntaba que era Malfoy con el conocimiento que había adquirido cuando lo único que quería era divertirse un rato con Harry. Y tercero porque Harry no quería llegar tarde a su charla con el director. Tenía que preguntarle qué diablos le estaba pasando.

Cuando terminaron de cenar (Ron todavía tenía ganas de más) se fueron hacia sus salas comunes antes de que Harry saliera hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, Hermione le susurró la contraseña para que pudiera entrar en cuanto volviera.

Harry hizo el camino a la gárgola bastante rápido. Dijo la contraseña ("Meigas Fritas") y la gárgola de piedra se apartó y le dejó entrar.

Cuando Harry entró, lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en Fawkes, que mostraba sus plumas rojas y doradas con todo su esplendor. El escritorio estaba vacío, Dumbledore todavía no había llegado.

Harry se sentó en uno de los dos sillones de cuero que había delante del escritorio. Esperó tranquilamente al director observando como Fawkes se arreglaba las plumas.

Esperó poco tiempo. Dumbledore tardó unos escasos minutos en venir. Cuando entró lo hizo sigilosamente, pegando un susto a cualquiera, pero no a Harry. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que se había aparecido, pero Harry sabía que no era así. Primeramente, lo presentía y segundo, Hermione le había dicho más de mil veces que en Hogwarts no se puede aparecer.

- Buenas noches, profesor Dumbledore –le saludó Harry antes de que apareciera en su campo visual.

- Hola, Harry –le respondió respetuosamente el anciano director. Si Dumbledore parecía sorprendido no lo aparentó.

- He venido, inicialmente porque usted me lo pidió la noche siguiente a mi cumpleaños, pero también porque he notado que este último mes me han pasado cosas... raras –explicó Harry dudando en calificar lo que le había sucedido.

- Hum... ya veo... ¿puedes hacerme una demostración? –preguntó Dumbledore.

Harry asintió.

Una luz blanca rodeó su cuerpo, desapareció y apareció detrás del director.

Dumbledore le miraba sorprendido, pero intentó disimularlo ante Harry. Quería darle una apariencia de solidez. De nada sirvió hacerlo. El sexto sentido que le guiaba notó el engaño, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Qué más sabes hacer? –preguntó de nuevo Dumbledore sin poder disimular su curiosidad.

Harry se concentró y conjuró un patronus. Esta vez Dumbledore no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. El patronus era un hechizo que muy pocos magos sabían hacer y el hecho de hacerlo sin varita... Era un derroche de poder muy grande, que dejaba cansado a cualquier estudiante. Y Harry permanecía como sin nada hubiera pasado... increíble.

- Impresionante –murmuró Dumbledore. –Nadie había logrado hacer que sus poderes crecieran tan rápido...

- Profesor, hay una cosa que quiero decirle... -dijo Harry ignorando la murmuración de Dumbledore. –Verá, en el tren... Malfoy... me hizo enfadar... y yo... no sé... creo que invoqué un fuego... aunque no estoy muy seguro. No era muy consciente de lo que hacia.

- ¿Invocaste un fuego? –preguntó sorprendido Dumbledore. -¿Qué tipo de fuego?

- No sé. Recuerdo que me enfadé y noté un... "poder" fluyendo por mi cuerpo. Era reconfortante y arrastraba la ira fuera de mí. Pero se salió de mi control. Creé una cortina de fuego alrededor mío... y se fue diluyendo al disminuir mi enfado. –contestó Harry. -¿Qué me pasó?

- Fuego... eres un elemental de fuego... -dijo Dumbledore más para sí mismo que para Harry. Levantó la vista. –No ha habido otro desde hace siglos. El fuego es indomable, aunque es lógico que de tener algún elemento seas ese. Leo es un signo de fuego. Aunque el fuego es el más poderoso de los elementos y requiere grandes capacidades para su control. El fuego te puede llegar a dominar, Harry.

- Eso no es lo peor... ¡Lo peor es que Malfoy lo sabe! –exclamó Harry escandalizado.

- Me temo que eso lo tendrás que arreglar tú –contestó Dumbledore. –De momento te dará clases el profesor John Alderton. Es una persona que merece mi confianza, así que cualquier cosa que le tengas que decir, dísela en confianza.

- ¿De qué conoce al profesor Alderton? –inquirió Harry curioso.

- Es un buen auror. Lo conozco desde que entró en Hogwarts. El resto te lo tendrá que contar él –contestó el venerable director.

- ¿Cuándo empezarán?

- Seguramente esta semana. Cuanto antes controles tus poderes mejor. No queremos que haya desafortunados accidentes. Los horarios de las clases te los dará él mismo –contestó Dumbledore.

- Bien, gracias –dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la puerta para marcharse. –Pero... espere, ¿este año no daré Oclumancia?

- No creo que te sea necesaria.

- Pero... ¿por qué no? –inquirió Harry.

- Es muy tarde y mañana empiezan las clases –dijo Dumbledore evadiendo la pregunta. –Sería mejor que te fueras a la cama.

Harry quiso protestar, pero la excusa de Dumbledore era buena, y se tuvo que ir. Aunque la próxima vez no se evadiría tan rápidamente...

* * *

_Nota de la Autora:_ _¡gracias a todos por sus reviews! Animan mucho a la escritora (y a su musa (no, no me había olvidado de ti). Últimamente mi musa está hiperactiva y esta parte de la historia es para mi fácil de escribir, por lo que me está costando poco. _

_Como ven estoy actualizando rápido y lo hago en parte en función de los reviews (la otra parte es cosa de mi musa, según como esté). _

_((Nota: para los que no lo sepan mi musa es mi lado Arwenej, mi lado fantástico. Es el que mi inspira estas locas historias (ahora está muy orgullosa de ello). Así que es pa' que sepan que mi musa no es una segunda persona... a veces puede parecerlo, pero no))_

_Y ahora... contestación a reviews..._

_**Sarhaliene:** ya... en todos lo fics Harry tiene el poder del fuego... pero es que Harry es Leo signo de fuego... o lo ponía de fuego o lo ponía de todos y no quería hacerlo más anormal de lo que es... Weno, gracias por tu review y por tus comentarios... (si ves otro fallo me avisas... eh?_

_**Nelly Esp: **Draco... todavía no sé lo que le hará... Borrarle la memoria o... (puntos suspensivos) La reacción de Neville y Luna ya la has visto... espero que te haya gustado... (no sé si me ha quedado muy bien...) Gracias por tu review. Espero que tb te haya gustado el capítulo..._

_**goldfinger-potter: **¡muchas gracias! me alegro que te guste. Espero q tb te haya gustado este capi._

_**TheHard: **¡bienvenido! Me alegro que te guste mi historia (y que te la leyeras rápido). Se hace corta... pues acá estamos incorporándole nuevos capítulos para que se te haga más larga!! Mi musa está halagada por todos los piropos de los lectores (se le sube mucho a la cabeza...) Gracias por decir q soy buena escritora!! Me alegra mucho que te guste mi modo de narrar!! Lo de los capítulos... va mejorando. Antes eran de 3 pags y ahora son de 5... poquito a poco llegamos a 6... (x cierto, de momento no tengo nada pensado de mi otro fic... ahora la insipiración viene para este y.... cuando vengan ideas actualizaré)_

_**Claudio Potter: **¡acá tienes el próximo! No te quejarás.... no? Espero que este te guste tb..._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews... alegra mucho saber que una tiene lectores así, que no la abandonan... Pongan reviews.... cuantos más mejor... (más rápido iré)_

Arwenej


	8. Primer día de clases

**

* * *

El Heredero de Gryffindor**

**-por Arwenej-**

**Capítulo 8 – "_Primer día de clases_"

* * *

**

Harry no había entendido el porqué de la carencia de clases de Oclumancia ese curso. Era algo sorprendente, ya que el año anterior, Dumbledore había querido sobre todas las cosas que dominara bien esa asignatura.

Continuó pensando sobre el tema mientras sus pasos le llevaban hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda que daba entrada a la Torre Gryffindor.

Tuvo que gritarle la contraseña para que se despertara, ya que era bastante tarde cuando terminó de hablar con el director.

Entonces la Señora Gorda, sobresaltada por esa interrupción repentina de su sueño, giró sobre sus goznes y dejó al descubierto el hueco para que Harry pasara.

Subió a su habitación, se puso el pijama e hizo el ademán de quitarse las gafas antes de intentar dormirse. Recordó que ya no las llevaba, gruñó y Morfeo lo meció en sus brazos.

--------------

- ¡Harry, despierta! –le gritó Ron.

Había un gran jaleo en la habitación. Sus compañeros ya se estaban vistiendo y armaban mucha algazara yendo y viniendo, buscando las túnicas del uniforme, preparando plumas y tinteros. A pesar de que todavía no les había dado los horarios, todo estaba preparado para que nada más desayunar pudieran coger los libros y salir corriendo a las clases para estar allí puntuales.

Harry todavía estaba durmiendo. El día anterior se había acostado tarde, y en ese momento, a las ocho, cuando Ron le despertaba, le estaba costando un montón levantarse.

Renqueando, Harry se puso en marcha. Vio, sorprendido, el poco tiempo que le faltaba para llegar pronto a desayunar. Fijándose antes si todavía estaban Seamus, Dean y Neville, transformó su pijama en una túnica negra de uniforme. Dando un bostezo más se fue junto con Ron que lo estaba esperando.

Fueron corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor, ya que no podían perderse el momento en que repartían los horarios.

Llegaron justo a tiempo. Hermione, que era quien los repartía, los miró con reprobación mientras les daba sus correspondientes horarios.

- Ron, -le dijo Hermione -¡se supone que debías ayudarme a repartir los horarios!

- Eps... se me olvidó –le contestó Ron. –Pero la culpa fue de Harry... ¡fue imposible despertarle!

- Sí, ya ya... excusas a otro –le dijo Hermione dando por zanjada la discusión.

Harry no les hizo caso... las peleas entre ellos eran tan habituales que sorprendían a la gente cuando faltaban. Echó un vistazo a su horario...

A primera hora había Transformaciones, luego... Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y... Pociones. Harry sonrió... tendría que ver a Malfoy y no sabría que le haría para que no soltara prenda. Todavía...

El comedor se fue desocupando a medida que los estudiantes iban terminando de desayunar. Cuando Ron hubo satisfecho su voraz apetito, corrieron a la Torre Gryffindor para proveerse de los libros pertinaces para las asignaturas del día.

Cuando llegaron a la clase, en la cual sólo faltaban ellos, la profesora comenzó felicitándoles a todos los presentes por haber conseguido el TIMO de su asignatura y prosiguió dándoles una explicación bastante extensa sobre los ÉXTASIS (Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas).

Les dijo que ese curso darían las transformación humana, aparte también, la animagia. Sabrían como cambiar de forma a otra persona y quizá alguno supiera aplicarlo a sí mismo.

Una vez Harry hubo oído esto, decidió no intentarlo. Él sabía que podría. Nunca lo había probado, quizá le costaría más, pero estaba seguro de que sabría hacerlo.

- Bien, vamos a repasar algo de lo que dimos el año pasado. Por ejemplo el hechizo evanescente –dijo la profesora McGonagall. – Uno al azar... por ejemplo...

"Yo no", pensó Harry, "yo no"

- ... Harry Potter –finalizó la profesora McGonagall.

Harry se levantó y agarró la varita con fuerza.

- Haz desaparecer... esto –le ordenó la profesora McGonagall conjurando un ratón en su mesa.

Harry agarró la varita con aún más fuerza, apuntó al pequeño ratón y murmuró:

- ¡_Evanesco_!

Y la rata desapareció.

- Vaya señor Potter, veo que ha repasado todo este verano –le dijo la profesora. –Muy bien. Pueden irse.

Se formó un gran barullo con el ruido de plumas, pergaminos y murmuraciones en el aula. Minutos más tarde la clase estaba vacía y sexto año de Gryffindor se dirigía hacia su siguiente clase: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Las clases de DCAO siempre habían sido motivo de curiosidad a principio de curso. La única causa era el incesante cambio de profesores que desde hacía unos años éstas sufrían.

El nuevo profesor había llamado la atención a todo el mundo en el banquete de bienvenida. Llamaban mucho la atención sus ojos marrones con un tinte verde. Eran... hipnotizantes...

Al verle todo el mundo esperaba alguien del tipo del profesor Lupin. Harry, aunque pensaba que Remus era "irremplazable" tenía esperanzas puestas en el "nuevo".

John Alderton iba a ser su profesor de DCAO aparte de que también le iba a enseñar a controlar sus nuevos poderes. Eso daba rienda suelta a su imaginación. Debía ser alguien bastante competente en esa rama de la magia tan poco común. Se preguntaba también de que lo conocería Dumbledore. Debería tenerle bastante confianza, pues le había revelado un secreto que no sabía la propia subdirectora de Hogwarts.

Cuando llegaron a la clase, Harry, Ron y Hermione ocuparon los sitios de la primera fila y sacaron el libro de la asignatura.

El profesor Alderton no tardó mucho rato en llegar. De hecho, nada más llenarse la clase, la puerta se abrió y dio paso al nuevo profesor.

Se dirigió a la mesa y apoyó los libros referentes a su asignatura que portaba. Se dirigió a su auditorio lanzándole una mirada con sus ojos penetrantes.

- Soy John Alderton, vuestro nuevo profesor de de DCAO. Todos los presentes han aprobado el TIMO de DCAO y quieren dedicarse a una carrera que necesite el ÉXTASIS de esta asignatura. Ahora, en estos tiempos, puede que mucha gente lo haya cogido como una asignatura práctica, para aprender a defenderse de los peligros que nos rodean, pero desgracia, muy a menudo.

Este curso vamos a dar las maldiciones imperdonables con todos sus efectos, las demás maldiciones oscuras. Quizá empezaremos a dar Artes Oscuras teóricas. Sirven para poder ayudaros a conocer a vuestro enemigo y poder defenderos mejor de él. También daremos algo de duelo y hechizos defensivos frecuentes.

El profesor se detuvo un instante para tomar aire y prosiguió.

- He oído que se había promovido en este colegio la creación de un grupo de estudio para aprender defensa llamado el "ED". Quiero animaros a que sigáis reuniéndoos. También me gustaría saber quién fue el que lideró el grupo, debo añadir ilegal.

Harry notó como las miradas de sus compañeros se fijaban en él. Entonces, bajo la penetrante mirada del mago adulto, levantó tímidamente la mano.

- Muy bien, ¿Harry? –dijo el profesor dudando el nombre. Harry estaba seguro de que sabía como se llamaba aun así, asintió. – Te animo a que continúes con el ED. Y no sólo tú –añadió mirando al resto de la clase –vosotros también. Saber defenderos contra Voldemort puede ser vital para vosotros en muchas ocasiones.

Al oírle decir el nombre de Voldemort la mayoría de la clase dio una especie de gemido involuntario. Habían sido enseñados a temer a ese nombre. Harry y Hermione estaban, por otro lado, sorprendidos. Eran pocos los que decían el nombre del Lord Oscuro sin esfuerzos, sin miedo. Harry y Dumbledore estaban entre ellos. Aunque Hermione había empezado a comprender que un simple grupo de letras no producían ningún miedo si eran pronunciadas.

- ¿No me digáis que tenéis miedo sólo a su nombre? –preguntó el profesor. –Pues si es así, no puedo imaginar vuestras reacciones si os lo encontráis cara a cara.

- Profesor, -surgió la voz de Parvati –nosotros no le podemos vencer.

- Si así fuera, si nadie le pudiera vencer, tendríamos Voldemort para rato. Pero vosotros no os preocupéis, seré feliz si a final de curso sois capaces de hacer un patronus o de únicamente encontraros a Voldemort y salir con vida.

- De todos modos se puede empezar a alegrar –intervino Dean –ya sabemos hacer un patronus.

- ¿Sí? –dijo el profesor Alderton alegremente. -¿Quién os lo enseñó? Dolores Umbridge supongo que no y es un hechizo muy poderoso para hacerlo en cursos inferiores...

- Nos enseñó Harry –contestó Ron señalando a su amigo. –Pero no sólo a nosotros, sino al resto de miembros del ED.

Harry se puso colorado con ese comentario. No le gustaba que estuvieran divulgando por ahí las cosas que había hecho.

- Ya es la hora –dijo el profesor Alderton mirando su reloj, -podéis iros.

Armando un gran barullo, el sexto año de Gryffindor salió de la clase dirigiéndose a las mazmorras donde el profesor Snape impartía la clase de Pociones. En el camino comentaba alegremente que les había parecido el nuevo profesor.

- Si, es un buen tipo –comentó Ron a Harry y Hermione.

- A mí me ha gustado –dijo Hermione. –Dice las cosas claras, sin remilgos ni tapujos.

- ¿Y a ti, Harry, que te ha parecido? –preguntó Ron.

- Em...

Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, un adolescente de dieciséis años había salido al paso de ellos. Era Draco Malfoy, que les miraba con sus fríos ojos grises.

- ¿Qué bicho raro? –dijo Malfoy despectivamente. -¿O prefieres cabeza rajada?

- ¡Oh!, cállate Malfoy –dijo Hermione intentando zanjar la discusión.

- Sé tu secreto, Potter...

Harry sacó la varita y le apuntó a Malfoy. Murmuró algo y una luz blanca rodeó a Malfoy. Malfoy no sintió nada, pero Harry sabía que su hechizo había resultado. Y que Malfoy no hablaría cuando descubriera los efectos de éste.

Malfoy corrió asustado hacia la clase de Pociones. Ron y Hermione miraron sorprendidos a Harry mientras éste se encogía de hombros y se dirigía al aula de Snape.

Ron y Hermione le siguieron y se situaron junto a él, en uno de los pupitres del fondo.

Cuando la clase estuvo llena, a la hora exacta, el profesor Snape llegó a la clase. Escribió en la pizarra la receta de la poción de la verdad, el Veritaserum. Hermione se indignó.

- Profesor Snape, ¿no cree usted que es una poción demasiado complicada para el primer día del curso?

- No –fue la respuesta concisa y contundente de Snape. –Tienen una hora para hacerla. Demuéstrenme que tienen derecho de estar en esta clase.

Dio una vuelta por la clase criticando los mínimos defectos de las pociones de los Gryffindor y pasando por alto los errores de las pociones de los Slytherin.

Neville era el que más críticas se llevaba. Había pasado los TIMOS con la nota justa y decidió seguir yendo a Pociones. Él quería ser sanador. Snape no podía creerse que ese al que calificaba como inútil hubiera podido seguir estando en su clase de ÉXTASIS. Él no tenía en cuenta lo mal que pasaba Neville el rato en sus clases bajo sus críticas insultantes.

- Longbottom, ¿añadiste el jugo de arándano antes que las patas de cucaracha?-preguntó Snape con la palabra desprecio escrita en su cara.

- No, señor –contestó Neville temblando.

- ¿Entonces cómo me explicas el color azul de tu poción?

Neville no tuvo tiempo para contestar. Una explosión se oyó por el lado izquierdo de la clase, donde estaban ubicados los Slytherin.

Enfrente de su caldero, un chico rubio, con el pelo tiznado por la explosión, hacía vanos intentos por pasar desapercibido.

- ¿Malfoy? –preguntó Snape sin poder ocultar su sorpresa al ver así a su alumno favorito.

* * *

_N/A: ¡Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews! Me encanta mucho leerlos. Últimamente estoy actualizando bastante rápido, aunque cuando tenga más deberes y más exámenes tardaré más. De momento me alegra mucho que les guste mi fic._

_Contestación a reviews..._

_**Sacralo:** Muchas gracias... me alegro que te guste el fic... _

_**javic6: **Muchas gracias por tus halagos!! Harry y Hermione en principio van a estar juntos, pero antes van a pasar muchas, muchas cosas... de momento este fic está calificado como Harry y Hermione. Es un poco light, poco romántico (me interesa muchísimo más Harry como personaje... como se desarrollan los poderes y más...) pero creo que finalmente estarán juntos. A mí tb me gusta la pareja..._

_**LeoHagrid:** sí... ya pude sacar las restricciones para los reviews... ahora cualquiera puede dejar uno. No sé como se me puso esa opción... De todos modos, gracias por decirlo. Una cosa, vi que actualizaste, pero todavía no lo he leído... ya te dejaré review..._

_**Nelly Esp: **me alegra que disfrutes leyendo el fic. El profesor... em... ya veremos que pasará..._

_**Marc: **gracias por tu review!! Espero que te guste tb este capítulo..._

_**Sarhaliene: **me alegro que ese capítulo dejara con hambre de más!! Si no para que estoy yo aquí?? Jeje... Tú tb eres leo? Yo soy piscis... signo de agua... Agua y fuego... em... mala combinación... (paranoias mías). Bueno, gracias por tu review, espero verte de nuevo por aquí!!_

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews.... Actualizaré lo más pronto posible..._

_Arwenej_

_((No se olviden... dejen un review si quieren que la historia continue!!!))_


	9. ¿Qué me pasa?

**

* * *

El Heredero de Gryffindor**

**-por Arwenej-**

**Capítulo 9 – "¿Qué me pasa?"

* * *

**

Malfoy miraba estupefacto lo que quedaba de su caldero y de su poción. No podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a él. ¡Era un sangre limpia de Slytherin! Se suponía que sabría hacer bien cualquier tipo de magia. Y precisamente una poción era algo sencillo...

Los de Gryffindor se mofaban de él, entre ellos Harry, Ron y Hermione. Los de Slytherin, por otro lado, le miraban con una mezcla de repulsión y sorpresa.

- Señor Malfoy... ¿qué tipo de mejunje se suponía que estaba haciendo? –le reprendió el profesor Snape. –A mezclado los ingredientes sin orden ni concierto y no le ha dado el ligero toque con la varita que se suponía que debía darle.

- Sí lo hice, profesor Snape –respondió titubeante Malfoy ¿qué diablos le había pasado a su poción? –Pero no se que...

- ¿En que quiere que confíe, señor Malfoy? –preguntó Snape. -¿En los hechos o en su palabra?

- En los hechos –murmuró Malfoy inaudiblemente.

- ¿Perdón? No le he oído.

- ¡EN LOS HECHOS! –gritó Malfoy desquiciado.

Toda la clase seguía sin perder detalle la discusión. Nadie podía creer en ese error garrafal de Malfoy. Ron y Hermione opinaban que en esto, Harry había tenido algo que ver.

Pero él mostraba únicamente la sonrisita que tenían todos los Gryffindor en la cara. Si hubiera sido el causante de la desgracia de su enemigo escolar se le notaría, ¿no?

Pero el sexto sentido que tienen unos amigos sobre otros por el continuo roce actuaba. Y Ron y Hermione estaban plenamente seguros de que Harry había sido el culpable de esa situación.

Malfoy salió hacia la enfermería para ver si la explosión le había afectado a algo más que a su físico externo.

Al cabo de un rato, la gente volvió a su poción. Al terminar la clase, muy pocas pociones estaban correctamente hechas, la mayoría de los alumnos habían confundido el orden de los ingredientes, lo que había originado ligeros cambios de color en lo que debía ser igual al agua.

Los únicos que consiguieron hacer una buena poción, fueron Harry y Hermione. Harry, por precaución, le echó un hechizo irrompibilizador a la probeta de la poción. Fue una suerte, porque cuando lo dejó en la mesa del profesor, Goyle empujó el frasco (queremos creer que fue sin querer) y cayó al suelo y se hubiese roto de no ser por la precaución de Harry.

Harry agarró el frasco y lo dejó de nuevo con cuidado en la mesa. Cogió sus cosas y esperó a Ron y a Hermione en la puerta y salieron al recreo en los alrededores del castillo.

---------------------

Draco Malfoy estaba en la enfermería, mientras la señora Pomfrey le miraba para ver si la explosión le había causado algún tipo de hematoma.

- No te ha pasado nada –le dijo la enfermera. – Ha sido un leve accidente. Deberías saber que hay que tener cuidado con la preparación de pociones...

- Sí –contestó Malfoy agachando la cabeza. ¿Qué le había pasado? A él siempre se le había dado bien la preparación de pociones... No lo entendía...

- Bueno chico, ya te puedes ir, no tienes nada –le dijo la señora Pomfrey. Aunque me temo que te has perdido el recreo... Procura no llegar tarde a tu próxima clase...

- Sí... -respondió Malfoy saliendo rápidamente de allí. De camino a la clase de Transformaciones se encontró con Crabbe y Goyle. Miraba con repulsión su única compañía. Al menos ellos no vieron extraño que le explotara una poción. Lo veían como algo habitual.

Llegaron a la clase de McGonagall y se encontraron con el resto de sus compañeros de Slytherin. La clase de Transformaciones era, junto con DCAO y Encantamientos, una de las clases en las que sólo estaba una casa.

Draco se dirigió hacia la última fila, no quería llamar la atención más que en Pociones. Crabbe y Goyle fueron a él y se sentaron uno a su derecha y otro a su izquierda.

La clase comenzó en cuanto la profesora Mcgonagall llegó al aula. Comenzó felicitándoles por haber aprobado los TIMOS de Transformaciones.

Entonces Draco se hizo una pregunta... ¿cómo pudieron Crabbe y Goyle aprobar los TIMOS? Era imposible que no hubieran hecho trampas... eran demasiado idiotas para poder aprobarlos y encima poder seguir con esa asignatura...

Apartó el tema de su mente e intentó escuchar a la profesora... Su concentración se desvanecía por momentos. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo... ¿animagos?, ¿transformación humana? ¿Qué es eso?

Acabó mirando a la profesora con aire aburrido, sosteniéndose la cabeza con la mano.

Cuando la profesora terminó de hablar, Malfoy se alegró. Aunque empezó a darse cuenta de que le miraba a él con cara de enfadada... ¡pero si él no estaba haciendo nada! ¡No era su culpa si él no entendía de lo que hablaba!

Pero la profesora si veía en él indicios de culpabilidad. Minerva decidió darle una lección a ese soberbio estudiante que se permitía el lujo de aburrirse en sus clases.

- Estimado Malfoy –dijo la profesora con una cara especialmente desagradable - ¿podría hacerme usted un resumen de lo que he estado diciendo hasta ahora?

- Ehm... -dijo Malfoy estrujándose el cerebro intentando dar una respuesta inteligente – me temo, profesora, que no entendido muy bien su explicación.

- ¿En qué parte se ha perdido, sr. Malfoy? –dijo Minerva con una voz peligrosamente dulce.

- Diría que... me he perdido cuando ha empezado a hablar de los animagos... ¿qué son?

Una gran carcajada se oyó de parte de todos sus compañeros de Slytherin. Malfoy les miró asqueado.

- ¿Me está diciendo, sr. Malfoy, que no sabe lo que son los animagos? –preguntó la profesora escandalizada.

- No –dijo Draco, sintiéndose más estúpido que antes, en clase de pociones... ¿por qué no recordaba eso? No lo entendía...

- Bien, -dijo McGonagall –ya que usted está totalmente incapacitado para la teoría, veremos cómo se le da la práctica. Por favor, ejecute un hechizo desvanecedor con... -movió su varita elegantemente y conjuró un precioso conejillo – esto.

Malfoy estaba aterrado... ¿hechizo?, ¿desvanecedor? Cuando lo daba todo por perdido y se resignaba a caer en el peor de los ridículos, Blaise Zabini susurró:

- "Evanesco". Debes mover la varita y decir "evanesco".

Una luz se aclaró en su mente. Por un momento estuvo seguro de lo que tenía que hacer, pero luego... vacío... ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Se dirigió hacia el inocente conejillo, agitó la varita sin convicción y dijo "Evanesco". El resultado fue nulo. No pasó nada.

Malfoy se sentía en ese momento el centro de la clase en el cual se centraban todas las miradas.

- Sr. Malfoy, ¿le pasa algo a su magia? –preguntó Minerva.

De nuevo, el joven Slytherin vio como pasaban las cosas y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿Si le pasaba algo a su magia? Él no tenía ni idea. ¡Se suponía que no! En la clase de Flitwick había funcionado correctamente... ¿por qué ahora no?

-No lo sé –balbuceó. ¿No lo sabía? Todo había empezado a andar mal a partir de la clase de Snape.

Haremos memoria...

Draco salió de la clase de Encantamientos. Había ido bastante bien y le había otorgado algunos puntos a su casa. Después se dirigió la clase de Pociones. Encontronazo con Harry. Discusión y Malfoy impactado por un misterioso hechizo. Luego Pociones... ¿misterioso hechizo? Vuelta atrás... había sido Potter... ¿pero cómo lo había conseguido? ¿cuáles eran sus efectos? Parecía ser que el hechizo quitaba la magia y sus conocimientos sobre ella a quien era impactado por él.

Oh, oh... puede que Harry no quisiera devolverle su magia. La última vez le había amenazado...

¡Pero él no podía vivir sin su magia! ¡Un sangre-limpia, un Malfoy no podía ser un squib, un muggle!

¡Aunque tuviera que suplicarle, él quería su magia de nuevo! ¡La necesitaba!

E ignorando las extrañadas miradas de la maestra y sus compañeros, salió como el alma que lleva el diablo del aula.

Y ahora bien, ¿dónde estaba Harry?

Corrió durante un buen rato hasta que por casualidad chocó con la persona que estaba buscando.

- Ups... lo siento –murmuró torpemente Malfoy sin mirar a la persona con la cual se había chocado.

- No pasa nada... -respondió Harry amablemente.

"¿Potter? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No tiene clase, o qué?" pensó Malfoy "No importa, mejor".

- Potter, ¿qué diablos me hiciste? –preguntó Malfoy.

- ¿Yo? –dijo Harry sonriendo maliciosamente. – Hice un trueque. Te di me secreto a cambio de tus poderes y tu conocimiento sobre la magia.

- ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO! –gritó Malfoy desesperado.

- ¿No? –preguntó Harry ensanchando más su sonrisa. –Ya lo he hecho.

- ¡Pero debes devolverme mis poderes! ¡Sin ellos no soy nada!

- Te los devolveré si tú prometes no contar mi secreto –explicó Harry.

"Bien", pensó Malfoy, "cuando vuelva a tener mi magia podré contarlo".

- Pero... recuerda que puedo volver a realizar este hechizo –añadió Harry- ... indefinidamente.

- ¡NO! –gritó Draco sin pensar. –Lo prometo, no se lo diré a nadie. Pero no puedo seguir en Hogwarts sin mi magia...

Harry sacó su varita y le apuntó a Malfoy. Murmuró unas palabras y durante unos segundos una luz blanca le rodeó.

- Ya está, tu magia –dijo Harry. –Úsala bien...

"Úsala bien... ¡qué idiotez!", pensó Malfoy y murmuró "¡Avis!" y cientos de pájaros partieron de su varita. Asombrado le quiso dar las gracias a Harry, pero éste ya había desaparecido...

* * *

_N/A: Gracias a todos por sus reviews... no saben cómo me animan. En este capítulo me divertí mucho humillando a Malfoy... y lo admito... ¡lo odio! No sé porque algunos fics lo enaltecen pero a mí me cae mal... (Se nota... no?)_

_Una pregunta... ¿alguien me puede recomendar un fic en español? Que sea larguito..._

_Contestaciones a reviews... (x cierto 7 reviews en este capí... gracias a to2!)_

_**nayita: **gracias, me alegra q te esté gustando mi fic... y q esperes una actualización! El próximo capi va en camino... llevo escrita una hoja..._

_**marla: **t gustaron muxo los dos últimos capítulos? me alegro muxo!! Ya supiste lo que Harry le hizo a Draco... espero q te gustara..._

_**Nelly Esp: **sí, la explosión fue debida al hechizo de Harry... Era para acallar a Malfoy... q no se le fuera la lengua... Respecto al profesor... es que es un poco especial... aparece en el siguiente capítulo el xq... ya lo verás... (Creo q DCAO no la hacían con los Slytherin, pero puede equivocarme...)_

_**Marc: **Me alegro q a ti tb te guste humillar un poco a Malfoy!! A mí en los libros me caía muy mal y me lo he pasado bien haciéndole esto... Espero q este capi tb te haya gustado..._

_**LeoHagrid: **sí, mi musa llegó y se quedó... y me alegro muxo por ello... últimamente me cuesta muxo menos escribir... Weno, ya viste que era el hechizo... espero que te haya gustado este capítulo..._

_**Sarhaliene: **Tienes razón, agua y fuego pueden ser compatibles o incompatibles... Me alegro que te esté gustando... Espero que este capi tb te agrade..._

_**AndBlack: **q alegría q sigas mi humilde fic! (recalco humilde) Me alegra que te esté gustando... es una alegría que una de tus escritoras favoritas siga lo que escribes... (no es un cumplido... cuando leí tu fic me enganché a los fan fictions y a la pareja H&H... x cierto... vi q actualizaste... ¡felicidades! (ya te diré mi opinión cuando lo lea... ahora no tengo tiempo...)_

_Muxas, muxas, muxas gracias a todos... Sus reviews me animaron un montón...._

_Arwenej_

__


	10. Extraña Revelación

**

* * *

El heredero de Gryffindor**

**-por Arwenej-**

**Capítulo 10 - "Extraña Revelación"

* * *

**

Harry se fue de su encuentro con Malfoy cuando el Slytherin comprobaba su magia. Fue corriendo hacia la clase particular que tenía con el profesor Alderton.

Frenó bruscamente cuando llegó al despacho del profesor de DCAO. Paró unos segundos a recuperar el aliento y entró con paso decidido en la habitación.

John Alderton le esperaba tranquilamente delante de su escritorio. Estaba diferente que en su clase con ellos aquella mañana. Parecía más poderoso e irradiaba sabiduría. Sin embargo no había perdido esa fuerza que le caracterizaba, pero parecía que había pasado más años delante de sus ojos.

Cuando Harry traspasó el umbral de la puerta, Alderton le examinó con sus ojos marrones con un ligero tinte verdoso. Harry se sintió bajo esa mirada examinado. Le pareció que el profesor le miraba como con rayos x y veía algo que estaba oculto para él.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Alderton dejó de mirarle. Harry suspiró mentalmente aliviado. No le gustaba que le miraran así.

- Bueno, Harry –dijo John. –Ya me conoces, soy tu profesor de DCAO... ¿pero te conoces a ti?

"¿Qué si me conozco a mí?", pensó Harry, "que pregunta más idiota... claro que sí".

Entonces una voz de su mente le contestó: "¿Estás seguro?"

Harry vaciló... "Creo que sí..."

El profesor, al ver que Harry no contestaba, prosiguió:

- ¿Te contó el profesor Dumbledore algo sobre ti? –preguntó.

- Eh... sí. Me dijo que yo era... el heredero de Gryffindor...

- ¿Te dijo algo sobre mí?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes lo que son los ángeles?

Harry asintió. ¿Quién no había oído hablar de los ángeles?

- ¿Crees en ellos? –preguntó el profesor Alderton muy interesado en la respuesta.

¿Creía en los ángeles? Harry dudó. Nunca se lo había planteado, era verdad. Antes de que le dijeran que era mago tampoco sabía que existiera la magia. Harry se encogió de hombros. No lo sabía.

- Supongo que no sabrás la razón por la cual Dumbledore me ha designado para ayudarte... ¿no? –dijo el profesor.

- No –respondió Harry. –Supongo que debe confiar mucho en usted...

- Y tanto –corroboró Alderton. –Soy su ángel guardián.

- ¿Su ángel guardián? –exclamó Harry sorprendido. – Entonces... ¿yo también tengo mi propio ángel guardián?

- No –respondió el profesor. –Tu caso... es especial.

- ¿Especial? ¿Por qué?

- Para explicarte esto voy a tener que remontarme la historia unos cuantos años...

- Le escucho... -dijo Harry con interés, invitándole a que prosiguiera.

- Los ángeles tenemos como deber proteger a alguien o algo. Una persona, un grupo de personas o la humanidad misma. Hace mucho tiempo, una ángel (N/A: me refiero a que era mujer) tuvo a su cuidado una persona muy importante. Debía ayudarla a que cumpliera su destino. Ella se enamoró de su protegido y los ángeles tenían prohibido enamorarse de mortales...

- ¿Mortales? ¿Los ángeles son –digo sois- inmortales?

- Sí... -contestó y prosiguió su historia. –Ameg, que era el nombre de ese ángel y el mago se casaron y tuvieron un hijo. La madre renunció a la inmortalidad por ello. Dicho hijo heredó características del padre y de la madre. Es decir semi-ángel y un mago inmortal. Como cualquier ángel tuvo su misión, pero al tener más contacto con humanos por su condición mágica, cayó en el mismo error que la madre y se enamoró de un mortal. La historia sigue durante generaciones hasta tu madre.

- ¿Mi madre? –dijo Harry atónito. –Mi madre era de origen muggle.

- Por parte de padre. Su madre era una semi-ángel también. Tu tía Petunia no heredó esos poderes. Fue igual que su padre.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? –preguntó Harry asombrado.

- Todos los ángeles lo saben –dijo el ángel. –Pero tú eres más especial que todos ellos aún. Tú has heredado los poderes de Gryffindor por parte de padre. Eres más poderoso que todos tus antepasados.

- Pero no es así. No poseo ninguno de esos poderes que mencionas

- Bueno, vale... -reconoció Harry. –Desde este verano me han pasado cosas... extrañas... pero nada más.

- ¿Nada más? ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó el profesor. –Tengo un estrecho contacto con Albus... hace algún tiempo yo le ayudé a derrotar a Grindelwald. Sé varias cosas que él sabe, confía en mí. Y sé también que desde tu decimosexto cumpleaños has desarrollados extraños poderes mentales no relacionados en que seas o no el heredero de Gryffindor.

- ¿Poderes mentales? No puede ser. No he practicado nada de Oclumancia desde... -Harry paró. No había practicado Oclumancia desde antes que muriera Sirius y el no haberlo hecho había sido una de las causas de que Voldemort le engañara y por consiguiente, su padrino muriera.

John Alderton notó como callaba su alumno y presintió que aquél tema era muy sensible para él. Tenía que seguir explicándole lo que era, allí donde iba tenía que saberlo.

- Los ángeles tienen como deber proteger a una persona. Reciben los poderes de quince a diecisiete años. Son entrenados desde la infancia en las artes de la guerra y tienen prohibido enamorarse de humanos, o elfos (N/A: no me refiero a elfos domésticos...). Si rompen esa regla deben renunciar a la inmortalidad.

Harry, que escuchaba lo que le decía con curiosidad pero sin saber si creérselo o no.

Alderton notó esa postura en su alumno y decidió pasar a la acción y mostrarle alguna prueba concluyente.

- Los ángeles tenemos un aspecto físico diferente al resto de criaturas mágicas (magos, elfos, hadas, centauros...) –explicó el ángel.

Harry todavía no entendía por qué decía "nosotros, los ángeles". Puede que existieran e incluso puede que John Alderton fuera uno de ellos... ¡pero Harry Potter! ¿No le bastaba con ser El-Niño-Que-Vivió, el Heredero de Gryffindor, la única esperanza del mundo mágico? ¿Ahora también tenía que ser un ángel? No, no y no. No podía ser. Se negaba a que fuera así.

Alderton decidió mostrarle su verdadera forma. Cerró los ojos y un aura blanca le rodeó, de su espalda brotaron dos inmensas alas blancas, su piel se aclaró y adquirió una particular transparencia.

Harry observó atónito el cambio que había experimentado su profesor ante él.

Se fijó en sus ojos marrones, penetrantes, que nada habían cambiado en la transformación. Entonces, al fijarse en aquella mirada sutil, supo que él le decía la verdad.

Gradualmente, el ángel volvió a su apariencia humana para poder su conversación con Harry de igual a igual.

- ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? –preguntó Harry boquiabierto.

- Esa era mi apariencia real. Esto que ves es un simple hechizo ilusionador –respondió. –Tú también tienes esa apariencia. Queda ya poco tiempo para que te salgan las alas... entonces podrás verte tal y como eres.

- ¿Hasta entonces no? –preguntó Harry empezando a creer lo que le había contado su profesor.

- No, pero muchos de tus poderes de tu naturaleza de ángel los tienes desde niño. Tu madre misma, tuvo ese afán de protección junto al amor maternal que te salvo a ti cuando eras niño. Ese poder que has heredado tú y que te impulsó a hacer todas las heroicidades que hiciste en tus años anteriores aquí.

¿Heroicidades?... ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Una de sus "heroicidades" había sido la culpable de que no tuviera padrino, de que Sirius estuviera muerto!

Entonces, su mente conectó dos sucesos. Recordó como Dumbledore le decía que él tenía un poder que Voldemort no conocía... Harry preguntaba el qué y Dumbledore le respondía que era lo mismo que le había llevado al Departamento de Misterios aquel día.

Recordó también su enfado, lo mal que le sentó que le recordaran la muerte de Sirius... Ese suceso que tenía almacenado en su mente como la revelación de su destino, fue relacionado con la revelación que en ese mismo instante el estaba siendo partícipe.

- Perdone... ¿Dumbledore sabe todo esto que me está contando? –preguntó Harry. Le parecía importante saberlo. Quería saber si el director le había ocultado algo más.

- Sólo sabe que eres el heredero de Gryffindor y que posees desde hace poco unos poderes mentales extraños... -contestó y viendo el desconcierto de Harry prosiguió –Hay algunos poderes que has demostrado que no tienes porque tenerlos. Dumbledore, cuando te dijo eso intentó introducirse en tu mente para consolarte. Pero no pudo. Según él había unos grandes muros impidiéndolo.

- ¿Por eso no me va a dar más clases de Oclumancia? –preguntó Harry.

- Nadie te va a dar más clases en esta escuela –contestó el ángel.

- ¡Ah, bien!... ¿Qué? –dijo Harry aturdido. -¿Entonces dónde?

- En un lugar apartado, escondido de los ojos del mundo mágico –respondió. –Exactamente situado de 55 O a 85 O y de 30 N a 40 N. Conocido por los muggles por Triángulo de las Bermudas o Limbo de los Perdidos. Aunque sus habitantes prefieren llamarlo Hidden Earth (o Tierra Escondida).

- ¿Sus habitantes? –preguntó Harry confundido.

- Bueno, residen allí elfos, magos elementales, algún dragón... pero cada vez se ven menos ya que se están extinguiendo. Pero lo más importante, allí residen la mayoría de los ángeles existentes en el mundo... Se les instruye y se les da sus misiones. Hace años que no vuelvo por allí... Creo que ahora gobierna un rey elfo, pero los ángeles aunque le respetan, van por libre. No nos gobierna nadie y un poder muy superior a cualquiera de la Tierra nos instruye acerca de nuestras misiones. Tú tendrás que ir allí para que te enseñen a dominar tus poderes.

Harry pensó en todo esto... ¿dejar a sus amigos? Quizá fuera lo mejor. Si él se iba, desaparecía de su cercanía uno de los objetivos de Voldemort. Sería lo mejor...

- ¿Alguien sabe que me voy? –preguntó.

- Entonces... ¿aceptarás? ¡Bien hecho!... Y no, nadie sabe que te vas... Ahora, en unos instantes aparecerás allí. El rey elfo te lo explicará todo...

- ¿Apareceré allí?

- Sí... bueno... cuando tus poderes despiertan eres llevado allí para ser entrenado... Apsor estará allí... Él te lo explicará todo como funciona...

Harry sintió como su cuerpo se desvanecía y le gritó a Alderton antes de desaparecer...

- ¡Diga a Hermione y Ron que no se preocupen por mí!

Alderton sonrió al ver como su alumno se preocupaba más por los demás que por sí mismo... Y movió su mano en señal de saludo.

Cuando Harry desapareció, un zorro se acercó al profesor y le preguntó:

- ¿Salió bien? ¿Aceptó?

- Claro que aceptó, Reitel, si no seguiría aquí, ¿no? –contestó el ángel a su daimonion.

- ¿Y qué le dirás a Dumbledore sobre su desaparición? –preguntó curioso Reitel.

- La verdad. Sino, Dumbledore dejaría de confiar en mí...

- Y para ti, la confianza de tu protegido es importante, ¿no?

- Sino hubiera sido por él, nunca hubiera podido decirle esto a Harry... Además, debo protegerle y nunca lo conseguiré sino confía en mí...

- Actúa con precaución, John... -respondió el daimonion.

* * *

_N/A: Harry un ángel (mejor dicho semi-ángel), el profesor es el ángel guardián de Dumbledore y tiene un daimonion... ¿alguien da más?_

_Todavía no me explico cómo se le ocurren a mi musa estas ideas... alucinante_

_Para quién no se haya leído los libros de Philip Pullman, decir que los daimonions son suyos y salen en la trilogía de "La materia oscura"_

_Algo que no dije es que la John Alderton es mío, mío y mío. La idea de que Harry es un ángel es mía y si está en otro fic, siento decirles q no lo he leído por lo tanto no he copiado. También Hidden Earth es mío y la mayoría de los personajillos que saldrán... Harry Potter, por desgracia, es de la Rowling..._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron y dejaron reviews... y me recomendaron historias... estoy leyéndolas..._

_Quiero decirles que ahora tardaré más en actualizar, sólo los fines de semana, ya que mis obligaciones escolares son más fuertes a medida va entrando el curso... _

_Mientras tanto...Os contesto a todos... _

_**Sarhaliene: **¿estuviste unos días sin conexión? Yo entresemana ya no me puedo conectar... tardaré más en publicar... No pasa nada si no se te ocurre ningún fic... ahora mismo estoy atestada de recomendaciones... De todos modos, gracias..._

_**Claudio-Potter: **Muchas gracias por tu recomendación, la tendré en cuenta... Por otro lado, me alegro que te guste mi fic..._

_**Sacralo: **gracias por tu review... me alegro que te gustara lo de Malfoy... aunque quizás me pase un poco..._

_**Nelly Esp: **Sí tienes razón... lo de "úsala bien" venía por eso... gracias por tus recomendaciones... los fics de lobezno ya los leí, pero tarda un montón en actualizar y es desesperante... tendré en cuenta tu recomendación... Graicas por tu review..._

_**Marc: **me alegra que te este gustando y espero q te agrade el nuevo giro que ha tomado la historia..._

_**LeoHagrid: **es una alegría que te gustara el capítulo... gracias por tus recomendaciones... ahora me estoy leyendo el fic ese de nigriv guil... Me está gustando..._

_**The Hard: **Sí, el capi quedó cortito... pero no sabía que más poner!! Quizá exageré mucho la situación y Draco y Harry quedaron raritos... pero son tonterías que se le ocurren a mi musa... Ya me pasaré a ver tus recomendados..._

_**ROHERMIONE**: _ _gracias por tu review... me alegra que te agrade mi historia..._

_**Marla: **sí, esperemos que Malfoy la cumpla... pero hasta dentro de... unos cuantos capítulos no aparecerá... Gracias por tu recomendación... _

_**Minako Akari Hime: **muchas gracias por tu review... a mí tb me gustó la humillación de Malfoy... espero verte de nuevo por aquí..._

_**Kirita Kasugi: **gracias por tu review y tus recomendaciones... El fic de And Black ya lo leí, aunque los demás no..._

_Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios... Espero que opinen sobre lo que ocurre es este capítulo..._

_Arwenej_


	11. Hidden Earth

**

* * *

El Heredero de Gryffindor**

**-por Arwenej-**

**Capítulo 11 – "Hidden Earth"

* * *

**

El aterrizaje de Harry fue extraño. Fue una mezcla entre una aparición y un traslador, pero él no había tenido que ver en aquel traslado mágico. No había tocado ningún objeto hechizo y tampoco había utilizado sus poderes de traslación. Únicamente había aceptado la propuesta de su profesor.

Todavía no se creía que hubiera salido de Hogwarts, que no se encontrara todavía bajo la seguridad de sus gruesos muros, que no apareciera detrás de cualquier cercana esquina, el travieso poltergeist de Hogwarts, Peeves.

Miró a su alrededor y se percató que se encontraba en una gran sala circular carente de mobiliario pero decorada con suntuosos mármoles. El suelo mostraba un bonito dibujo geométrico que mostraba una flor dentro de un círculo. (N/A: supongo que habrán hecho alguna vez una flor con un compás, ¿no?) Parecía una combinación entre un crema marfil y rojo alicante.

Harry sintió un escalofrío. Se encontraba solo, lejos de lo que durante cinco años había considerado su hogar. No conocía a nadie en aquel extraño lugar y ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba allí.

Oyó el ruido de una puerta al abrirse a sus espaldas. Se giró rápidamente para ver quien había entrado.

Era un ángel. Imponente mostrando dos inmensas alas blancas, con unos penetrantes ojos azules y un cabello rubio, aunque corto. Vestía una sencilla túnica azul oscuro que contrastaba con la transparencia de su piel.

Harry observó sorprendido al nuevo ocupante de la habitación. Éste se acercó al joven mago de ojos verdes.

- Tú debes ser Harry James Potter, ¿no? –dijo solemnemente y Harry asintió con nerviosismo. –Me temo que yo no me haya presentado. Yo me llamo Apsor y ésta –añadió señalando a una pequeña mariposa luna que estaba posada en su hombro, la cual Harry no se había percatado de su presencia- es Isil. Su nombre significa en élfico "luna". (N/A: élfico de Tolkien, no mío... Le pertenece a él)

- ¿Isil? –preguntó Harry sorprendido... parecía una simple mariposa.

- Isil es mi daimonion –aclaró Apsor. Viendo que la palabra "daimonion" no aclaraba nada las dudas del joven mago suspiró y se dispuso a explicarle. –Un daimonion es una parte de ti mismo que toma forma de animal. Todos los de por aquí lo tienen y pueden hablar con él. Supongo que pronto verás el tuyo...

- ¿Yo tengo un daimonion? –preguntó Harry atónito.

- Claro que sí –contestó el ángel. –Todos lo tienen. Esta es la única región de la Tierra en la que se manifiestan físicamente, pero todo el mundo tiene su pequeño daimonion dentro de él.

- ¿Sólo toman forma de mariposas? –preguntó.

- Claro que no... me quedo sorprendido al ver lo poco que sabes de ti mismo y de la gente como tú...

- La gente como yo está en Inglaterra –interrumpió Harry.

- Falso. La gente que hay en Inglaterra son tus amigos, te quieren... Pero no son como tú... Tú eres diferente.

- Entiendo... -cortó Harry cambiando de tema. –Los daimonions...

- Los daimonions toman la forma de una animal que te represente. Hasta que no concluyas tu entrenamiento no tomará ninguna forma en particular...

- ¿Mi entrenamiento? –preguntó Harry.

- Claro que tu entrenamiento... Aquí no sólo has venido para apartar el peligro que se cernía sobre tus amigos... Te vamos a enseñar a manejar tus poderes... Ha convertirte en uno de nosotros... Pero tú, Harry James Potter, eres especial. Posees poderes elementales que ningún ángel sobre la Tierra posee... Pero para enseñarte a dominar tu elemente te tendrán que ayudar los elfos o los magos elementales... Está por encima de nuestras posibilidades ayudarte en esa materia...

- Si lo que tú me dices es verdad y existe esa academia o escuela... ¿qué participación tienes en ella?

- La escuela se llama "Elenna", lo que en élfico significa "Hacia las estrellas". Los fundadores consideraron adecuado el nombre. (N/A: no es mío, es de Tolkien... sale en el apéndice de nombres de "El Silmarillion")

- Elenna... me suena mucho ese nombre... es bonito –comentó Harry. –Y dime... ¿tendré que aprender élfico?

- Conoces algo de ese idioma de forma natural... pero no tendrás que aprenderlo sino quieres... Las clases se imparten en inglés... Así nos entendemos fácilmente con los que llegan de fuera.

- ¿Con los que llegan de fuera? –repitió Harry extrañado. –¿Hay más gente de fuera aparte de mi?

- Claro, los brujos elementales... Es un raro don que poca gente tiene y hay que entrenarlo... -Apsor miró la posición del sol en el cielo desde una ventana y dijo: -Vaya, parece que se me hace tarde. Tengo audiencia con el rey elfo... ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?

- ¿Dónde dormiré?

- ¡Oh, es cierto! –exclamó Apsor. –Todavía no te he enseñado tu habitación... Sígueme –dijo y caminó hacia una puerta que había en uno de los extremos de la habitación. Le guió por algunos corredores de mármol pulido y travertino hasta que llegaron a una sobria puerta de madera...

El ángel la abrió mostrando una habitación individual sobriamente decorada. Al contrario que en los pasillos, había dos cuadros decorándola. Uno parecía ser una acuarela que mostraba el mar y unos acantilados. El otro, sin embargo, era un óleo que reflejaba la espesura de un bosque con un arroyo. Harry miró detenidamente ambos paisajes y observó cómo había movimiento del agua dentro de ellos. Era tranquilizante observar la corriente de agua dibujada en la pareja de panoramas.

Una cama con dosel en tonos azules presidía la habitación junto con un gran armario de cerezo junto a la puerta. Había también en espejo alargado y una puerta que parecía que conducía a un cuarto de baño. Harry entró a curiosear en la puerta y descubrió un aseo de grandes dimensiones de travertino romano con una pequeña cenefa geométrica en rojo alicante. Un gran espejo presidía la habitación dando más amplitud a la habitación. Había una esquina un pequeño armario con toallas y demás útiles para el aseo personal.

- Es bonita –comentó Harry dirigiéndose a su acompañante.

- Me alegro que te guste –respondió el ángel. –Ahora, si me disculpas...

- Claro, no te preocupes –le contestó y entonces Apsor se fue y le dejó solo en la habitación.

Harry se tumbó en la cama que daba la impresión de ser muy confortable. Se preguntaba que estarían haciendo sus amigos, si le echarían de menos...

- Claro que te echarán de menos... y seguramente en este momento están durmiendo... -dijo un pequeño gatito.

- ¿Eh? ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabías en qué estaba pensando?

- A ver... por orden... Mi nombre es Arlyne... Quería hablar contigo... Y sé en lo que estabas pensando porque soy una parte de ti, soy tu daimonion.

- ¿Eres MI daimonion? –Arlyne asintió. -¿Y eres hembra? –el daimonion volvió a asentir. ¿Por qué tienes ese nombre?

- Me temo –contestó Arlyne –que eso nadie te lo puede contestar... No lo sé.

- ¿Esa es tu forma definitiva? –preguntó Harry recordando las palabras de Apsor.

-¿Ésta? ¡Oh, no! –respondió cambiando a la forma de un fénix. -¿Te gusta esta?

- Está bien... -contestó Harry sin darle demasiada importancia...

- ¿Está bien? ¿Sólo? –preguntó impaciente la daimonion.

- Vale, vale... Está muy bien... ¿contenta?

- Cuando tú lo estés... -contestó Isil.

- Dejémoslo... Tengo un sueño... Vamos a dormir –dijo Harry tumbándose en la cama. Arlyne adoptó la forma de un pequeño perrito y se echó a dormir sobre Harry (N/A: que tierno... me encantaría estar allí...)

* * *

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts... En el despacho de Dumbledore...

- No entiendo por qué no me lo contaste todo esto antes... -le reprendió Dumbledore a su acompañante.

- Porque era un secreto –contestó John.-Y quizás tú le hubieras prohibido que fuera...

- Lo sigo sin entender...

- Harry tiene que estar allí –intentó explicarle Alderton. –Con su gente... ellos le pueden ayudar a manejar sus poderes.

- Pero sus amigos... ¡Todo el mundo mágico está pendiente de él! ¡Es El-niño-que-vivió! –exclamó Dumbledore. –Es la esperanza de todo el mundo mágico... ¿qué les diré?

- Evidentemente no puedes decirles la verdad... Diles que ha tenido que irse de viaje o alguna excusa parecida... -le contestó el ángel guardián. –Confía en mí. Su estancia allí le beneficiará... Podrá controlar el poder en estado bruto que posee... Además debe desarrollarse como un ángel... y eso no es algo que se pueda hacer compartiendo dormitorio con cuatro chicos más. Ellos sabrán cómo tratarlo...

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que era Lily? –preguntó Dumbledore. -¿Y lo que es ahora Harry?

- Lily no te lo quería contar. Lo que era ella sólo lo sabíamos ella, James y yo –reveló John. –Y creo que Harry tenía derecho a saberlo primero...

- Sí... tienes razón... -concedió Dumbledore. –Pero todavía me sorprende que confiaras tan poco en mí...

- Debes entender mis razones...

- Sí... -contestó Dumbledore dándole la razón a su protector. –Quizás deberías ir allí a dónde le has enviado y ver cómo se encuentra, ¿no?

- Sí... tendré que ir allí a ver cómo se encuentra. Pero quizás no sea lo más prudente ir ahora mismo allí –objetó Alderton.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Dumbledore impaciente por saber la respuesta.

- Tardaré un tiempo en llegar allí, no me puedo aparecer y tendré que estar un día allí... quizás tardaré dos días o tres en ir y volver –contestó el profesor de DCAO. –No creo que sea adecuado que me ausente justo cuando Harry desparece... La gente podría sospechar...

- Sí tienes razón... tendré que buscar un sustito... ¿Qué te parece Severus?

- En estos temas, Albus, tú entiendes más que yo –contestó Alderton encogiéndose de hombros y acompañado por su daimonion abandonó la sala.

* * *

Ron se había asustado al ver que Harry no estaba en su cama. Intentó tranquilizarse. "Ron, tranquilo, Harry se ha despertado temprano y ha bajado a desayunar". Pero su hipótesis se desmontó al considerar que la cama estaba hecha y que de haberse levantado temprano, Harry no la haría.

Se vistió rápidamente aunque intentando ser lo más sigiloso posible. No quería llamar la atención de sus compañeros de habitación.

Bajó rápidamente esperando ver en la sala común a Harry. Pero un sexto sentido le decía que no, que su compañero no estaba allí y no le encontraría.

Impertérrito, pese a no encontrarle, salió y se dirigió al Gran Comedor donde esperaba encontrarle. Pero allí no había nadie salvo alumno madrugador y un par de profesores, entre los cuales se encontraba John Alderton, el profesor de DCAO y la profesora Sinistra. Ambos charlaban amigablemente.

Cuando Ron entró en el Gran Comedor no se dio cuenta de cómo le miraba el profesor de DCAO. Parecía que hubiera estado esperando aquel momento, que supiera que iba a suceder.

Ron no se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado preocupado por su compañero. Subió de nuevo a la torre para ver si Harry había vuelto de donde fuere que se hubiera marchado.

Como era de esperar Harry no estaba ni en la sala común ni en el dormitorio... Pero Hermione ya estaba despierta y estaba abajo esperándole...

- ¡Hermione! –le llamó Ron. -¿Sabes dónde diablos está Harry?

- ¿Harry? –Hermione le miró de forma interrogante. -¿Acaso no está contigo?

- ¡No tengo ni idea de dónde está! –exclamó Ron. –Creo que ni ha dormido aquí...

- ¿No? –chilló Hermione. Parecía realmente preocupada. –Entonces el asunto es grave... Debemos ir a ver a Dumbledore...

- ¿Pero que le puede pasar? –preguntó Ron.

- Ron, recuerda, Voldemort –el pelirrojo se estremeció visiblemente.

- Pero no puede ser... -contestó tembloroso. –Se supone que aquí no lo puede tocar...

- Sólo se supone... podría haber pasado cualquier cosa. Es raro que Harry desaparezca así como así.

- Vale... Iremos a ver a Dumbledore –aceptó Ron.

Salieron rápidamente por el agujero del retrato, ignorando las quejas de la Señora Gorda por molestarla inútilmente. Llegaron hasta la gárgola de piedra y se detuvieron... ¿Cuál era la contraseña?

Cuando iban ya rendirse, ya que no tenían ni idea de cual podía ser el santo y seña apareció muy oportunamente el profesor Alderton. Ron y Hermione se acercaron hacia él esperanzados. Él debía haber sido el último que había visto a su compañero.

- Perdone profesor –le dijo tímidamente Hermione. -¿sabe usted dónde está Harry?

John Alderton esperaba esa pregunta... aunque no sabía si responderla o dejarle ese "privilegio" a Dumbledore. Decidió no evadirlos y responderles lo mejor que pudiera.

- Sí, -respondió –creo que se fue de viaje.

- ¿De viaje? –exclamó Ron. -¿A principio de curso?

- Sí, bueno, eso es lo que me ha dicho el director.

- Muchas gracias profesor Alderton –le dijo Hermione marchándose y arrastrando a Ron con ella.

Cuando se hubieron marchado un pequeño zorrito salió de sus ropas entre las cuales se escondía.

-Deberías haberles dicho la verdad, John –le dijo su daimonion-zorro, Reitel. –Ellos lo averiguarán tarde o temprano.

- Quizás tengas razón, Reitel -le respondió. –Pero esto se lo tiene que contar el mismo Harry...

- Indagarán y averiguarán la verdad... -repitió Reitel. –Cuando lo sepan... ¿qué harás?

- El tiempo lo dirá.... –alegó John.

_

* * *

N/A: Leí todos sus reviews y me alegró mucho que les gustara la idea de Harry como un ángel... Conocieron a su daimonion que todavía no tiene forma definida. Si alguien tiene alguna idea de una animal (q no sea un ciervo) para su daimonion que lo diga. Aunque tengan en cuenta de que es hembra..._

_Si yo tuviera buena mano para el dibujo haría un dibujito de un Harry con alas (a pesar de que en el fic todavía no las tiene) con su daimonion... Si alguien sabe dibujar bien...y se aburre... (pillaron la indirecta??)_

_Espero que les haya gustado lo poco que han visto en este capítulo de Hidden Earth... Recordarles que Harry Potter es de la Rowling, lo poco que tomo de lenguaje élfico es de Tolkien, pero John Alderton, Reitel, Isil (el nombre no), Apsor, Arlyne, etc... son todos míos. La idea del daimonion es de Philip Pullman y sale en la trilogía de "La materia oscura"._

_Debo reconocer que me esperaba más de este capítulo... me ha decepcionado el resultado. Ya estoy currando el siguiente capítulo que estará sin falta la semana que viene. Se titulará "Alas"._

_Ahora mismo estoy inmersa en la relectura de "El Conde de Montecristo" y me cuesta más ponerme a escribir... pero no se preocupen... intentaré ser puntual._

_Contestaciones a reviews..._

_**Sacralo**: ¿se te hizo cortito? Este es algo más largo y aquí sacias algo de tus ganas de ver el sitio donde residirá harry un periodo todavía indefinido de tiempo. Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro que te guste la historia y te quedes con ganas de más..._

_**Choweasley**: muchas gracias! Te recordó a una teleserie? Yo saqué esta idea de un fic en el cual Harry moría y era como un angel para Sirius... esto es muy diferente, pero mi musa consigue ideas de formas extrañas... Acá es angelito por naturaleza...Y los ángeles si se enamoran, pero entre ellos y no con los mortales... Por cierto, gracias por tu recomendación... leí ese fic y me encantó._

_**Marla**: ¿me quedó muy bien el capítulo? Lo importante es que te haya gustado... El tiempo que se va a quedar no lo sé... supongo q un año... Por cierto, todavía no he empezado a leer las historias que me dijiste, no tuve tiempo. Pero cuando lo haga, te lo comentaré..._

_**Nelly Esp**: Gracias por tu review. Cierto, no se despidió de Ginny... Pero tp se despidió de Neville, Luna, Remus... En fin, sus mejores amigos son Ron y Hermione... Aunque haya gente que le importe es aparte, Ron y Hermione son con los que comparte todos sus secretos... Aunque de poco sirvió, Alderton no dijo nada... Sobre los fics leí "The Dragonmasters" que traduce Estrella de la Tarde y me encantó! Es mi fic favorito! Los de Khari tb he leído algunos..._

_**Sarhaliene**: ¿te ha sorprendido de que Harry sea un ángel? ¡a todo el mundo! No te preocupes, se pondrán los capítulos que hagan falta para que te hagas la idea... aunque sólo actualizaré los fines de semana (seguramente viernes por la tarde o sábado) Sobre las recomendaciones te digo q me va a faltar tiempo para leerlas. Bueno, lo mismo te digo... Ya nos leeremos..._

_**angel-gotico**: Gracias... me alegro que te guste mi forma de escribir... pero, por favor... ¡no te mueras! ¡perdería un lector y no podría soportarlo! De nuevo gracias por tu review y ya nos veremos...)_

_**Kathleen Potter Black**: eh.. gracias por tu review. Me alegro que te guste la idea de Harry como ángel y será algo especial... ya verás..._

_**Kirita Kasugi**: Si, oiste bien. Harry James Potter es un ángel. ¿Soy tu fuente de inspiración para tu fic? ¡cuando tengas algo mándamelo! (e-mail en la bio) tengo curiosidad para ver lo que escribes... Sobre tu pregunta... se está contestando...en el próximo capi habrá más Hermione (tipo Sherlock Holmes...pero no quiero que descubra el pastel...). En fin... ya se verá..._

_**LeoHagrid**: Gracias. Sí, voy a subir mis capítulos los fines de semana xq tengo menos obligaciones muggles (estudiar, estudiar y estudiar) No te preocupes por buscarme un fic... tengo una pila de recomendaciones... Weno... ya nos "veremos"._

_**nayita**: un pokito de acción? Se verá que se puede hacer... Gracias por tu review... y no te preocupes q ya he empezado a escribir el 12..._

_**Marc**: Gracias por tu review... me has animado mucho!! Espero verte de nuevo por aquí... (indirecta: vuelve a dejar otro review)_

_Gracias por todos sus review... me han animado muchísimo!!_

_SuS rEvIeWs SoN eL cOmBuStIbLe QuE pOnE eN mArChA eL mOtOr De Mi ImAgInAcIóN..._


	12. Alas

**

* * *

El Heredero de Gryffindor**

**-por Arwenej-**

**Capítulo 12 –"Alas"

* * *

**

- ¿Por qué me has arrastrado? –preguntó Ron sin comprender lo que había hecho su amiga.

- Ron... ¡utiliza ese pequeño cerebro que tienes en la cabeza! –exclamó Hermione exasperada. –Claro que él sabe algo. Pero si te lo ha ocultado por algo será... Para que nos enteremos de la verdad es mejor que ellos no lo sepan... ¿Comprendes?

- ¡Claro! –respondió Ron y cogiendo de la mano a su compañera la llevó hacia una esquina en la que podían observar lo que hacía su profesor.

Entonces vieron como un pequeño zorrito salió de entre las ropas de John Alderton y le dijo:

-Deberías haberles dicho la verdad, John –le dijo su daimonion-zorro, Reitel. –Ellos lo averiguarán tarde o temprano.

- Quizás tengas razón, Reitel -le respondió. –Pero esto se lo tiene que contar el mismo Harry...

- Indagarán y averiguarán la verdad... -repitió Reitel. –Cuando lo sepan... ¿qué harás?

- El tiempo lo dirá.... –alegó John.

Entonces entró a través de la Gárgola, dirigiéndose al despacho del director de Hogwarts a comunicarle que sus más allegados se habían percatado de la ausencia del joven mago de ojos verdes.

- ¿Qué era eso con lo que estaba hablando? –pregunto Ron escandalizado.

- No lo sé –respondió Hermione. –Pero eso es lo que vamos a averiguar.

* * *

Harry había pasado una muy buena noche en aquel extraño lugar... Aunque había soñado algo extraño... Tenía un plato de huevos duros delante y de repente de uno de ellos salió un pequeño pollito amarillo. Todo había que decirlo, el pollito era precioso. Harry le ponía en la vieja jaula de Hedwig... (N/A: Este sueño lo soñé yo hace poco...)

Entonces se despertó. Al principio no supo el motivo por el cual se había despertado, pero de pronto notó creciente dolor en la espalda. El movimiento que produjo provocó que Arlyne se despertara y le mirara preocupada.

Harry esperó, creyendo que el dolor se pasaría al poco tiempo. Pero al contrario de lo que pensaba el dolo fue aumentando gradualmente.

Arlyne le intentaba ayudar. Tenía la forma de una perrita (una yorkshire terrier) y le estaba lamiendo la mejilla dándole ánimos. Harry no entendía que le pasaba y mordía con fuerza a la almohada para ahogar un grito de dolor.

- ¡Venga, Harry, ánimo! –le decía su daimonion-hembra.

Poco a poco comenzaron a surgir de su espalda unas alas blancas cubiertas de plumas (N/A: suena fatal, pero espero que entiendan de que hablo). Cuando el dolor cesó, Harry soltó la almohada que había agarrado con fuerza durante toda su metamorfosis.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado? –le preguntó Harry a Arlyne.

- Has comenzado a tener desde hoy dos naturalezas. Eres ángel y mago –le contestó Arlyne. –Mírate al espejo y verás tu verdadera apariencia.

Harry le hizo caso y se miró al espejo. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando observó que poseía dos grandes alas en la espalda y entonces fue cuando comprendió el motivo del dolor que antes había sentido. Se percató de que su piel poseía cierta transparencia y ésta irradiaba luminosidad. Sin embargo su pelo seguía siendo el mismo cabello azabache indomable y sus ojos verdes penetrantes. Era igual pero a la vez diferente.

- ¡Menudo cambio has dado! –exclamó el espejo.

- Sí –asintió Harry dándole la razón. –Si Ron y Hermione me vieran ahora no me reconocerían.

- Quizás juzgas mal a tus amigos –respondió el espejo. -¿Crees que ellos no podrían ver que bajo esa apariencia se encuentra el verdadero Harry?

- A lo mejor si se darían cuenta... Los hecho de menos... -entonces añadió dirigiéndose a Arlyne -¿Hay alguna forma de comunicar con el mundo mágico?

- Creo que no –respondió pensativa Arlyne. –Alrededor de Hidden Earth hay unas barreras muy poderosas. No podrás salir de aquí hasta que no termines tu entrenamiento.

- ¿Y cuánto durará ese entrenamiento? –le preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

- Alrededor de un año... -respondió Arlyne. –A veces más o a veces menos. Según la capacidad del alumno.

- Y con esto... -dijo Harry señalando con el pulgar a las grandes alas que tenía en la espalda- ¿qué hago?

- Son alas... ¿para qué crees que sirven?

- Quiero decir... -intentó explicarse Harry -¿cómo se usan? ¿Cómo las oculto?

- Utiliza el poder de tu mente –contestó el daimonion. –Aunque para usarlas te tendrán que ayudar ellos...

- ¿Ellos? –preguntó Harry sin comprender.

- ¡Tus maestros! –contestó Arlyne. -¡Lo que te van a enseñar no viene por ciencia infusa! ¡Tendrás que currártelo!

- OK, OK, lo he pillado –dijo Harry. -¿Y ahora dónde tengo que ir?

- Tendremos que ir a ver al rey elfo... Se llama Meiós... su daimonion es un águila, es símbolo de inteligencia –explicó Arlyne.

- ¿Dónde está él? –preguntó Harry confundido.

- Yo te guío...

Arlyne se transformó en un pequeño dragón y haciéndole una seña a Harry le condujo a través de múltiples pasillos volando. Al final se detuvo delante de unas grandes puertas de roble. Se volvió a trasformar, esta vez en una pequeña ardilla y se encaramó al hombro de Harry.

- Bueno, así te puedo hablar... -le murmuró en el oído Arlyne.

- Vuélvemelo a explicar... ¿por qué estamos aquí?

- Verás... después de que te salieran las alas te tenía que conducir a una audiencia con el rey Meiós...

- ¿Tú sabías todo esto? –le interrumpió Harry. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- No hubo tiempo –respondió.

- Entonces... ¿qué me tiene que decir ese tal rey elfo?

- Ten mucho cuidado, debes tratarlo con respeto... Los elfos son muy susceptibles... -le instruyó Arlyne. –Tú eres más poderoso, pero ellos te tienen que enseñar a dominar algunos de tus poderes...

- ¿Cuáles? –preguntó Harry interrumpiendo de nuevo a su daimonion.

- Por ejemplo tu don elemental... necesitas pulirlo, un día puedes estallar y... -Arlyne se detuvo. –Prefiero no pensarlo.

- No creo que sea para tanto... -negó Harry. –Eso sólo me ha pasado una vez y... logré controlarme.

- No es sólo para poder controlarte sino también para poder manejarlo a tu antojo... -le explicó Arlyne.

- Vale –asintió Harry y luego señalando a las dos puertas de roble dijo: -¿Entramos?

- Allá vamos –confirmó Arlyne.

Harry traspasó las puertas que daban paso a la sala del trono con Arlyne en el hombro intentando no pensar en el extraño aspecto que debía mostrar.

Cuando entró le sorprendió la decoración de aquella habitación. Era bastante sobria y decorada con mármoles de colores vivos y cremas. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la gran araña (N/A: no de insecto, de lámpara) de cristal que había en el techo. Estaba formada por pequeños primas cristalinos que rompían los rayos de luz en los colores del arco iris. La sala entera estaba repleta de aquella luz tan especial. El conjunto era algo... mágico.

Presidiendo la sala había una silla que desencajaba en la sobria decoración del lugar. Era de madera con múltiples grabados que la ornamentaban. Sentado en ella había una persona de aspecto sereno, irradiente de una poderosa aura. Sus cabellos eran castaño claro y sus ojos de un azul océano penetrante (N/A: el azul es mi color favorito). A su lado estaba Apsor, con aspecto grave.

- Bienvenido a Hidden Earth, Harry Potter –pronunció solemnemente el majestuoso rey e hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el joven mago.

Harry sorprendido, no comprendió la reacción del rey cuando se suponía que era él el que tenía que mostrar respeto. Respondió agachando la cabeza respetuosamente, intentando no parecer fuera de lugar.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –preguntó Harry.

- Para aprender a manejar tus nuevos poderes –respondió Meiós.

- ¿Cuáles? ¿Cómo? –volvió a preguntar Harry.

- Poderes guerreros: duelo con espada, equitación y poderes mágicos: vuelo, magia con varita y profecía de segundos –respondió esta vez Apsor. –Están presentes de forma natural en ti, sólo debes pulirlos un poco. No creo que te lleve mucho tiempo, pero con tu poder controlado podrás ganar a cualquier ser que se te ponga por delante, sea mago, elfo o ángel...

- ¿Cuándo empezaré?

- Mañana mismo, si te parece bien, comenzaremos las clases de vuelo. Tus compañeros llegarán empezarán dentro de dos días. Tú deberás comenzar antes porque tienes que aprender ahora lo que ellos han aprendido durante su crecimiento –explicó Apsor.

- Hermione, explícame de nuevo qué diablos estamos buscando en la biblioteca –dijo Ron enfadado observando como su amiga buscaba como loca entre los libros intentando encontrar una referencia a un tema, desconocido para el chico pelirrojo.

- A ver Ron... ¿te acuerdas de la que pasó en el tren? –Ron asintió –Harry ha demostrado desde su dieciseisavo cumpleaños unas habilidades particulares y mi instinto me dice que esa es la pista para que podamos averiguar por qué se ha ido Harry.

- No hace falta ser muy listo para llegar a esa conclusión, Hermione –comentó Ron. –Es evidente que le marcha de Harry ha sido por eso... ¿pero qué vas a encontrar ahí?

- De momento estoy buscando: elementales, fuego, traslación y magia sin varita. Todavía no he encontrado nada, pero si me echaras una mano... -le dijo Hermione con el libro "Todos los tipos de magia" delante y mirándole a Ron de reojo.

- Vale, vale, pillé la indirecta –contestó Ron. –Pero ya es la hora y toca Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid... -añadió Ron mirando al reloj intentando evadirse de mirar esos polvorientos libracos. –Ya lo miraremos luego... -y cogió a Hermione de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta la salida.

* * *

La primera toma de contacto de Harry con el rey elfo había ido muy bien. Había salido relajado, y había conocido al juicioso soberano Meiós. Se dirigió hacia el dormitorio que compartía con Arlyne desde hacía un par de días y se durmió hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando los rayos de un sol rojizo iluminaron su cara obligando a sus brillantes ojos verdes a abrirse.

Arlyne estaba durmiendo encima de él con la forma de un pequeño dragón alado. Cuando él se movió, la despertó y moviendo ligeramente las alas se incorporó.

- ¿Qué Harry? –preguntó Arlyne. -¿Estás preparado para tu primera clase de vuelo?

- No sé que decirte –respondió Harry. –Me siento extraño con esto detrás –añadió señalando a sus alas. –No sé si lo lograré manejar alguna vez.

- ¡Claro que sí que lo harás! –exclamó Arlyne.

- Vale, vale... me halaga tu confianza en mí... ¡Allá vamos!

- ¿Y no piensas desayunar antes? –preguntó Arlyne en tono de reprocho recordándole a la señora Weasley.

- Se me olvidó –se disculpó Harry y con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer una bandeja con un zumo de naranja y un croissant. Se lo comió lo más rápido posible todavía intentando asimilar la extraña situación en la que se encontraba.

- Tranquilo, chico –le dijo Arlyne. –No comas tan rápido que si lo haces puede que te siente mal la comida.

- Vale –respondió Harry todavía con la boca llena. Entonces, cuando acabó, desapareció la bandeja y se dirigió hacia la puerta haciendo que su capa ondeara y haciéndole una seña a Arlyne dijo: -Vamos.

Arlyne se volvió a transformar, esta vez en un majestuoso fénix de plumas oro y escarlata y le siguió.

Harry recorrió varios pasillos siguiendo las indicaciones que el día anterior le habían dado. El camino no era muy largo, pero debía recordar hacia que dirección debía ir cuando varios corredores se cruzaban. Menos mal que tenía Arlyne, que le ayudó a llegar a su destino por medio de esas sobrias galerías.

A pesar de que le tomó algún tiempo, Harry llegó a su destino sin incidencias. Era una habitación parecida a la de los Requisitos de Hogwarts, pero muchísimo más grande. Allí encontró a Apsor, que le esperaba en medio de prado idílico.

- Llegaste pronto, Harry Potter –comentó. -¿Comenzamos?

Harry asintió.

- Verás primeramente deberás notar a tus alas como una extremidad más de tu cuerpo –prosiguió Apsor. –El resto lo harás por instinto, es sencillo.

Harry movió las alas, logrando producir una ligera brisa. Notó que podía elevarse, que algo le tiraba para subir. La sensación se fue haciendo más fuerte y con movimientos ligeros de sus alas se fue elevando.

A pesar de que Harry ya había notado la curiosa sensación que se siente montado en una escoba, eso no podría haberle preparado para lo bien que se sintió.

El viento a su alrededor, moviéndose junto a él era una sensación maravillosa, que le alejaba de sus problemas que la realidad conllevaba. Arlyne junto a él, en la forma de fénix volaba como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida, a pesar de que sólo hacía dos o tres días que había empezado.

Harry sólo esperaba que las demás asignaturas se le dieran tan bien como esta.

_

* * *

_

_N/A: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Iba ser más corto, pero sus reviews me obligaron a escribir algo más. No lo pude publicar antes, porque tuve toda esta semana de exámenes y no tuve tiempo a escribir casi nada. De todos modos, espero poder seguir escribiendo lo suficiente para publicar cada semana._

_Lo que siempre les digo... Los nombres rarillos son míos junto con Hidden Earth y la idea de que Harry se un ángel. Harry Potter es de la Rowling, el élfico de Tolkien, los daimonions de Philip Pullman y la profecía de segundos de Ralf Isau._

"_SuS rEvIeWs SoN eL CoMbUsTiBlE qUe aLiMeNtA eL mOtOr dE mI imaginación" _

_Contestaciones... _

**_Angel-gotico_**_: Un dragón? La idea no es alocada… No te preocupes, lo pensaré… a mí tb me gustan eso bichos… Del entrenamiento tengo decidido no extenderme mucho, me quiero hacerlo pesado y aburrir a la gente… Lo que significa, pronto verás la forma de Arlyne. Gracias por tu review… espero verte de nuevo por aqu_

**_Marla_**_: muchas gracias por tu review… (espero q mejores tus aptitudes para el dibujo… a mí me encantaba pero tuve a una profesora que me quitó las ganas) También gracias por todas tus sugerencias para la forma del daimonion…Espero verte de nuevo por acá._

**_Sacralo_**_: no sabías lo que era un daimonion? Me alegro haber contribuido a ampliar tus conocimientos… ¿Inventar animal? Uff lo haría… pero las paso canutas para inventarme nombrecitos…Mejor uno ya inventado…Gracias por tu review…_

**_Monik_**_: Gracias… ¡me alegro de tener una lectora fiel! Tendré en cuenta tus sugerencias..._

**_Nelly Esp: _**_a partir de ahora sólo saldrán escenas de Hogwarts con Ron y Hermione... ¿Por qué? Porque ellos son los que más cosas "raras" alrededor de Harry han visto... Ginny está más en un segundo plano... Gracias por tu review..._

_**GaRrY**: Si te soy sincera me había olvidado del giratiempo... ¿xq? son muchas cosas nuevas las que he metido y se me han olvidado algunas cosas que metí al principio... Tendré que releer lo que ya había escrito... Gracias por tu review... _

_**LeoHagrid**: una nutria? no está mal, pero creo que será mejor un animal alado sino Harry tendrá que acarrearla (a Arlyne)... no? gracias por tu sugerencia de todos modos._

_**Gran Patronus**: ¿tú eras de fanautores? me alegro que te haya gustado tanto lo historia como para seguir leyendo acá!! gracias por tu review..._

_**urisk**: gracias por tu review... y no te preocupes seguiré la historia..._

_**Sandokan**: Gracias... lo de los capítulos no lo sé... hasta donde halla para contar... no quiero alargar innecesariamente... _

_**Marc**: muchas gracias a tu review! pobres ron y hermy? dejaré q descubran algo de lo que pasa?..._

_**Alexia Black**: me alegro que te guste el fic y acá me ves, continuando... ¿la idea de Harry como ángel te gusta? muchas gracias!_

_**LoBeZnO**: ¡uno de mis escritores favoritos leyendo mis historias! Es halagador... La parte del entrenamiento va a ser cortita en capítulos pero durará un añito... Lo de Draco fue así para darle más emoción... un simple obliviate no sería entretenido... Gracias, gracias... (vi que por fin actualizaste el legado del tiempo.... por fin)_

_**Lord of the Dark**: muchas gracias por tu review... y acá ves la continuación... _

_¿Les he dicho que sus reviews mantienen viva esta historia? ¡Sigan dejando si quieren que continúe?_

_Llevo dándole vueltas un tiempo en la idea de un fic de la época de los merodeadores basado en este... Es decir, Lily un angel y James el heredero de Gryffindor.... ¿qué les parece? _


	13. Seis meses después

**

* * *

El Heredero de Gryffindor**

**-por Arwenej-**

**Capítulo 13 – "_Seis meses después_"

* * *

**

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde aquel tres de septiembre. Estaban inmersos en el mes de febrero, pero el tiempo en aquel lugar era estable por su cercanía al ecuador.

El sol se estaba poniendo, ocultándose en el mar tiñendo el cielo de rosas y de rojos. Era un atardecer realmente bello el que se observaba en aquel momento desde esa cima desierta.

Sólo había una persona sentada en el borde de aquel acantilado. Tenía el pelo largo, de color negro, lleno de greñas y recogido en una coleta. Tenía unos ojos verdes penetrantes fijados en el semi-escondido sol. Junto a él había un potrillo de unicornio de color dorado que observaba melancólico el atardecer.

Aquel potrillo y aquella persona eran dos seres distintos pero formaban parte de una misma cosa. Una unión tan fuerte que nada, ni si quiera la muerte podía deshacerla.

Esta persona meditaba... ¿Sobre qué? Sobre su pasado, su presente, su futuro, su mundo y su gente. Pero... ¿quién era? En Elenna era conocido como Calennár que significaba más o menos en élfico "fuego verde". El fuego era su elemento y verdes eran sus ojos que brillaban fuertemente y le caracterizaban.

Pero en todo el mundo era conocido por otro nombre y precisamente el ser Harry Potter era lo que le había causado numerosos problemas desde la edad de un año.

El ser llamado de otra forma le parecía que le había alejado de su pasado, pero incluso en aquel maravilloso lugar todavía recuerdos del pasado, como el dolor de su cicatriz, le atormentaban.

Aquello le alejaba del resto de personas que había en aquel mundo. Se sentía diferente, como si no encajara en aquel mundo perfecto. Aunque dudaba si todavía encajaría en Hogwarts... habían pasado tantas cosas desde que se había ido...

El potrillo dorado, Arlyne, se juntó aun más a él para impedir que se colara entre ellos el fuerte viento del acantilado.

- Sabía que estarías aquí –dijo una voz dulce y melodiosa.

Harry se sorprendió. No esperaba que nadie le encontrara allí y no pensaba que nadie pensara en buscarle. Pero de todos modos reconoció la voz. Era Aredhel, una elfa que tenía por compañera en la clase de elementos. Ella era de agua, los había puesto juntos para que Aredhel pudiera controlarle y Harry tuviera que esforzarse más aun para vencerla. Gracias a eso había logrado invocar con magia elemental un fuego sumergible, el mismo que conjuraba Hermione con su varita en su primer año en Hogwarts.

Su belleza era deslumbrante. Sus ojos eran azul mar y mostraban a veces la tranquilidad o la furia de su elemento. Sus cabellos serían extraños en el mundo mágico, pero allí, la gama de azules de su pelo no llamaba la atención. Lo llevaba por la cintura, habitualmente suelto. Su daimonion no tenía forma definitiva, pero habitualmente tomaba la forma de un adorable gatito, que contrastaba fuertemente con su elemento, ya que de todos es sabido que los gatos odian el agua. Pero Nessa, que así se llamaba la daimonion, adoraba como su dueña el agua.

- ¿Me buscabas para algo? –preguntó Harry serenamente.

- ¿Por qué buscas tú la soledad? –contrarrestó Aredhel. –No te has relacionado con nadie desde que llegaste, fuera de los límites de lo estrictamente necesario.

- Quizá porque tengo miedo de trabar una amistad con alguien y tener que unirlo con mi destino... -confesó Harry.

- ¿Y cuál es ese destino tan terrible al cual temes? –preguntó Aredhel con voz suave, intentando no sonar demasiado curiosa.

Harry permaneció callado.

-¿Sabes? Te he estado observando desde que me tocó contigo de compañero. Y de una cosa estoy segura... tú no eres un mago elemental y estoy segura de que nos ocultas tu verdadero nombre... ¿por qué?

- No, me pillaste. No soy un mago elemental, pero creí que era un mago hasta que vine aquí.

- Si no eres un mago elemental, ¿qué eres? –preguntó Aredhel. –Porque no creo que seas ni un elfo ni un...

- Soy un semi-ángel –la interrumpió.

Ella le miró sorprendida.

- ¿Un semi-ángel? –preguntó Aredhel. –Pero yo creía que...

- ¿Tú creías qué? ¿Qué no existían? ¿Qué eran sólo una leyenda? –interrumpió Harry con tono amargado.

- No... pero... -intentó decirle Aredhel

- Mi existencia no es sólo una leyenda, mi destino no es un camino de rosas... -interrumpió de nuevo Harry.

- ¿Tu destino? –preguntó Aredhel. -¿Cuál puede ser que siendo tú tan valiente lo temas?

- Yo un peón que debe dar jaque mate al rey... Y no sé si podré... -murmuró más para sí que para su acompañante, mientras Arlyne evitaba mirar a los ojos a Nessa.

- Creí que eras un simple mago elemental el que asistía conmigo al Elenna. Te he visto en muchas clases: equitación, esgrima, defensa, magia curativa, magia elemental... y en muchas situaciones... En todas nos has superado a todos nosotros con destreza... dudábamos de que fueras solamente un mago elemental cuando comenzamos a conocerte, pero te cerraste y de ti sólo conozco tu seudónimo, Calennár, no sé tu verdadero nombre. Pero una cosa te digo, Calennár, tú no eres un simple peón. Quizá deberás darle jaque mate al rey, pero tienes en tu mano más poderes para vencerle.

- Gracias... -murmuró Harry. –Mi verdadero nombre es... Harry Potter.

Aredhel enmudeció... Harry Potter... incluso en Hidden Earth se había oído hablar del pequeño que logró derribar al coloso, del David que derribó al oscuro Goliat... Últimamente había oído que el Lord Oscuro, que Voldemort, logró volver... Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Calennár, el chico más notable de Elenna era en realidad Harry Potter, semi-ángel y la persona que estaría en el punto de mira del Señor Tenebroso.

Aredhel no sabía lo que haría si ella estuviera en esa situación. Había tenido una infancia feliz, tenía una larga vida por delante (podría llegar a vivir más de quinientos años) y en su mundo no había nada ni nadie que atormentara a sus pacíficos habitantes.

Harry Potter había sido para ella un motivo de sorpresa cuando se enteró de su historia. No entraba en su cabeza que un simple mago de un año de edad, que todavía no había desarrollado sus poderes, pudiera vencer a otro adulto, mucho más poderoso por la utilización de la magia oscura y conseguir bloquear una maldición asesina que ni siquiera los elfos podían evitar.

Quizás la revelación que le había hecho el chico había sido una respuesta... pero... ¡era un semi-ángel! Se suponía que no existían, que eran seres maravillosos que incorporaban características de dos razas distintas. Los poderes que había demostrado desde que llegó allí eran un ejemplo de cuán poderoso era en su lado mago. ¿Cómo debía ser en su lado ángel?

Inmersa en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que el que ahora mismo presidía su mente se había marchado de su presencia tras revelarle aquello que metiera en aquel revoltijo de pensamientos.

Calennár o Harry Potter se había ido de allí nada más ponerse el sol. Nada más de decir aquellas palabras, nada más comenzar la oscuridad, surgir las estrellas y la luna, el misterioso muchacho había desaparecido.

Aredhel podía conocer el nombre del muchacho, saber quien era y enlazarlo con sus recuerdos, pero ella no conocía la historia del muchacho, el porqué de su tristeza y cuál era realmente su destino.

Desde que vio por primera vez a Calennár entrando en la clase de Magia Elemental le llamó profundamente la atención su mirada penetrante, el fuego verde de sus ojos. Supo en seguida el porqué de su nombre. Suponía que Calennár ocultaría otro nombre, aunque suponía que ese nombre le sería desconocido, porque nunca había visto otros ojos tan verdes u otra apariencia tan noble.

Nunca imaginó que uno de los magos más famosos del mundo fuera un semi-ángel. Se sentía admirada de él y sabía que no se mostraba ni prepotente ni egocéntrico a pesar de que toda la gente que había tratado con él hasta ahora le debía respeto.

Dándose cuenta de que era de noche completamente, abandonó el lugar y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

* * *

¿Por qué diablos le había dicho a la elfa quién era? Ahora seguramente la tendría temerosa de él, respetuosa con él... ¡y eso era precisamente lo que Harry quería evitar!

¡Harry no quería llamar la atención sobre su persona! Y de hecho, odiaba cuando le trataban como un ser superior... Él no se consideraba más que los demás... y no lo era, ¿no?

- Quizás no deberías haberle dicho quien eres realmente –dijo Arlyne interrumpiendo su línea de pensamientos.

- ¡Oh, ya lo sé! –exclamó Harry enfadado. –No debería, pero lo hice.

- Aunque quizás esa fuera una decisión acertada –repuso Arlyne. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Harry miró a su daimonion confundido... ¿Por qué lo hizo? No lo sabía...

- No sé explicar porque lo hice... -le dijo Harry a Arlyne. –Supongo que algo me impulsó a ello... Tenía que decirlo... Pero... ¿por qué crees que esa fuera una decisión acertada?

- Necesitas una válvula para dejar escapar todas las presiones y los problemas que tienes encima... Y quizás esa elfa. Aredhel, te pueda ayudar... –le dijo Arlyne a Harry.

- ¿Eso crees? –preguntó Harry. –Ya te tengo a ti...

- Yo soy tú, pienso lo mismo que tú y además lo sé todo sobre ti –le explicó Arlyne –A mí me consultas sobre algo, pero normalmente los problemas te los tragas, intentando que no salgan a la superficie, que no broten y muestren tu parte más débil...

- Quizás tengas razón... Pero ella ya lo sabrá todo sobre mí... -dijo Harry.

- Ella ha oído hablar de ti... Para ella eres un misterio al igual que el resto del mundo mágico. Nunca ha salido de Hidden Earth...

- Tú tampoco.

- No, yo me hice visible cuando llegaste aquí, pero existía antes. Soy una parte de ti. Si tú mueres yo muero y si yo muero tú mueres.

- No creo que eso sea muy bueno... Voldemort podrá matar dos pájaros de un tiro...

- Quizás si... pero dos contra uno... siempre es una buena ventaja –dijo Arlyne.

- Te olvidas de Nagini, de sus fieles mortífagos y todos los seres oscuros que le acompañan... ¿Crees que Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix podrán contra todos ellos? –le contradijo Harry. –También te olvidas de la superioridad del Lord, de que sabe hacer maldiciones prohibidas y además... mi varita contra la suya no funciona correctamente.

- Y la de él tampoco funciona bien contra la tuya... Tienes una gran ventaja, pero estás viendo la botella medio vacía en vez de verla medio llena.

- Sí... quizás yo pueda vencerlo en un duelo limpio y justo... pero el jugará sucio como sabe. ¿Recuerdas que intentó matarme cuando sólo tenía un año? No jugará limpio si ve que tiene las de perder.

- A ti te falta mucho por aprender... Puedes mejorar muchísimo en lo que te queda aquí... Ya habrás superado con creces al nivel del mago medio. Pero... por cierto... ¿volverás a Hogwarts después de...?

- Oh... ¡no lo sé! –respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros. –Seguramente sí... pero no estoy seguro.

- Vale, vale... -dijo Arlyne. –Ya hablaremos de eso cuando sea la hora. Ahora acuéstate, mañana tendrás que levantarte temprano y además deberás hablar con Aredhel... No deberías haber sido tan brusco.

- Buenas noches –le cortó Harry, dando por finalizada la conversación.

- Buenas noches –le contestó Arlyne mientras Harry apagaba las luces con un simple chasqueo de dedos.

_**

* * *

N/A**: Acabé el capítulo... ¡Por fin! Parece corto, pero los párrafos son más largos._

_Espero que les haya gustado. Me costó más desarrollarlo porque quería hacer un gran salto de tiempo y debía tener en mente todo lo que quería que pasara anteriormente para poder irlo soltando..._

_¡También espero que le guste Aredhel (el nombre es de Tolkien, el personaje y su implicación en la trama: mío)! Entre Aredhel y Harry NO hay relación amorosa... Es una relación de amigos..._

_Otra cosa... ¡tengo diario virtual! Más que nada es para excusarme cuando no pueda entregar los capítulos cada semana por retrasos de mi musa (como ha pasado esta vez). La dirección está en mi bio._

_Tengo un proyecto en mente que no lo empezaré hasta que esté realmente inspirada, pero... ¿qué les parece un fic de los merodeadores, basado en este fic? La protagonista sería seguramente Lily, pero James también sería importante... Opinen sobre la idea..._

_Contestaciones a reviews... (sigan dejando, animan muchísimo...)_

_**Angel-gotico**: esta vez no pude actualizar a la semana, me demoré un poquito más (no sabía como saltar seis meses y que quedara bien). Lo que me dices de la profecía de segundos lo puse en el capítulo 5 y lo tomé de la tetralogía de "El círculo de crepúsculo" de Ralf Isau. Es un aviso, una ligera premonición de algo que va a ocurrir unos instantes después... Me pareció interesante ponerlo para darle a Harry algo de superioridad en una lucha... Espero que lo hayas entendido... ¡chao!_

_**Alexia Black**: uy, gracias por tu piropo... Los daimonions adoptan una forma u otra según las personas. A ver... una persona y un daimonion son una misma cosa (eso dice Philip Pullman en sus libros). Por ejemplo los criados, los destinados a servir tenían daimonions con forma de perro, las brujas con forma de pájaro... ¿lo entiendes? Es según las características de la persona..._

_**Marla: **¿ya quieres q Harry regrese a la escuela? ¡pero si acaba de salir! Bueno, fuera de bromas no tardará muchos capítulos en volver, pero seguiré con el entrenamiento dos o más capítulos para dar a conocer más a Aredhel y profundizar la relación (de amigos). Supongo que daré un gran salto de tiempo cuando me interese y lo iré explicando poco a poco más adelante lo que ha pasado... Gracias por tu review y me alegro que me sigas leyendo._

_**Nelly Esp**: Gracias... sobre tus preguntas... Arlyne y Harry nacieron en el mismo momento pero en Hidden Earth esa parte de él que era invisible se da a conocer... Allí no se sorprenden porque todos conocen a sus daimonions desde la más tierna infancia... Y... ¿todavía no sabes por qué el rey elfo se inclina ante Harry? Dejaré que lo pienses y en el próximo capi te lo diré... Y... ¿te parece bien el fic de Lily y James? No creo que Harry vuelva al pasado, yo no resistiría la tentación de cambiarlo... y tendría que cambiar esta historia, algo de lo que no estoy decidida a hacer. De todos modos comenzaré la historia cuando venga la musa y no la publicaré hasta que tenga unos capítulos ya escritos. Muchas gracias de nuevo por tu review, espero haber aclarado tus dudas._

_**javi-fernandez: **¿dices q llevas leyendo mi historia desde hace tiempo y no me has dejado review? ¡Mal hecho! (jeje...) si no tienes ni idea de que poner simplemente di que te parece lo nuevo que hay en cada capítulo y opina sobre el estilo de escritura.... Todo eso... De todos modos, me alegro que te hayas animado a la tarea de alimentar a mi musa... Sigue haciéndolo!_

_**LeoHagrid: **Muchas gracias por tu review!!! ¿Esperas el próximo capi impaciente? ¡me alegro mucho! (aunque siento no haber podido actualizar antes, caprichos de la musa) El daimonion de Harry no sé ni yo lo que será, estoy probando formas... ¿te gusta la del unicornio dorado? ¡A mí me encanta! Chao..._

_**Kathleen Potter Black: **Gracias por tu review!! ¿Te imaginas a Harry con alas? ¡yo también! Y es monísimo... Bueno, chao!!!_

_**Zeisse: **Uy.... ¡muchísimas gracias por tus halagos! ¿Te gusta? ¡Es una alegría! Y... ¿prometes seguir leyéndome? Pues... ¡gracias de nuevo!_

_**Gran Patronus: **Gracias por tu review!! Me alegro que te guste mi historia y que sigas leyéndola. Actualizo a la vez en y en HA, pero publica antes... En fanautores voy un poquito atrasada, tengo que publicar lo que ya he escrito. Te recomiendo que leas las historias en ... ¿Te sorprendió de que Harry fuera un ángel? ¡A mí también! (jeje... en serio... sorpresas de mi musa, cuando empecé el primer capi iba a ser un sexto curso, pero mi musa me fue inspirando y ya ves...) La combinación entre ángel y heredero de Gryffindor es muy extraña, pero me está gustando como queda... Oye... ¿qué te parece un fic sobre los merodeadores basado en este fic? Dime tu opinión... por favor..._

_¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! ¡Sigan dejando!_

_Una cosa... ¿leyeron la tetralogía de "El Círculo del Crepúsculo" de Ralf Isau? ¡Háganlo! ¡Está muy bien!_


	14. Hísië

**

* * *

El Heredero de Gryffindor**

**-por Arwenej-**

**Capítulo 14 – "_Hísië"

* * *

_**

Harry estaba en una barca que se movía rápidamente sobre las frías y veloces aguas de un río desconocido. Estaba solo, nadie le acompañaba, ni siquiera Arlyne. No sabía hacía donde le llevaba la fuerte corriente del líquido elemento, pero tenía una extraña situación de seguridad.

En la vida real, quizás se hubiera extrañado, no hubiera sabido que hacía en aquel extraño río y se hubiera sentido nervioso, pero era simplemente un sueño, y en ese sueño, estar en ese sitio le parecía normal (N/A: ¿nunca han soñado que están en su casa, pero no es su casa si no una muy distinta y todo te parece normal?).

Harry intento dirigir la barca hacia la ribera del río, pero la fuerte corriente sólo permitía que la barca se moviera en una dirección, impidiendo que el ocupante pudiera variar el itinerario.

De repente la barca llegó a una bifurcación. Se dividió en dos ríos… Uno era más luminoso, pero el camino estaba entorpecido por escollos. El otro era más oscuro, pero el camino era liso, plano, sin ningún peligro aparente…. La elección era complicada, pero Harry había decidido ir hacia el camino luminoso… Después de todo… su magia le podría ayudar para sortear los escollos, ¿no?

-------------------------------------

Aredhel se había despertado temprano. Tenía que hablar con el joven ángel… ¿qué le diría? Nessa le había dicho que tenía que ofrecerle su apoyo y ella estaba de acuerdo en eso.

Ahora entendía porque el joven mago dormía separado de los demás elfos y magos elementales… Seguramente no podría ocultar por la noche su auténtico aspecto físico que, por cierto ¿cómo sería? Aredhel esperaba que mantuviera esa magníficas esmeraldas que tenía como ojos.

Era curioso que ese joven mago elemental, que parecía no ser especial y tener su don por caprichos de la genética el chico había resultado ser una leyenda viva.

Aredhel Arnénluin (N/A: no es un apellido… es como un segundo nombre. Quiere decir Noble Agua Azul…) tampoco era una elfa normal y corriente. Ella era la princesa Heredera del trono, la hija de Meiós e Ilmarë, soberanos de Hidden Earth. Quizás por eso era ligeramente más poderosa que la mayoría, pero a pesar de ello Calennár pudo vencerla en un duelo mágico sin ningún problema.

Acarició a Nessa que estaba sobre su hombro con la forma de cierto pájaro tropical de colorido plumaje. Ese gesto hizo que le invadiera una ola calidez que le dio ganas para seguir avanzando.

Se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación de Harry o Calennár, como se había acostumbrado a llamarle. Dio tres toques a la puerta respetuosamente, y esperó silenciosamente un "Puedes pasar" o "Adelante". En un principio pensó en marcharse y volver luego, pero su curiosidad le venció y abrió la puerta poco a poco, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio al joven mago totalmente dormido y levitando con unas grandes alas a su espalda y con la piel con un ligero toque de… ¿transparencia? ¿luminosidad?... Sea como fuere tenía un aspecto… sobrenatural…

Aredhel buscó a su daimonion, Arlyne, con la mirada, no debía estar muy lejos. Los daimonions no se pueden separar mucho de la persona a la cual están unidos. Si Nessa y ella se separaban mucho notaba cierto dolor en el corazón, como si le quisiesen quitar una parte de él. Cual fue su desconcierto cuando no encontró al daimonion de Calennár. ¿Dónde estaría?

De repente, un fénix dorado al cual Aredhel identificó como Arlyne llegó a la habitación procedente del exterior atravesando la ventana cerrada como si no existiera.

- ¡Arlyne! –gritó Aredhel alegre por la aparición del daimonion, alzando la voz en exceso y despertando a Harry bruscamente, que en su violento descenso se había dado con el cabezal de la cama en la cabeza.

- ¿Eh? –exclamó Harry. -¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó sorprendido al percatarse de la presencia de Aredhel.

Aredhel sonrió. Se le veía raro con ese aspecto. Se inclinó un poco y luego encarándose a Harry le dijo:

- Aredhel Arnénluin hija de Meiós e Ilmarë para servirle –se dirigió a Harry respetuosamente. Éste sonrió. No se había esperado esto, creía que los elfos se creían superiores a los demás seres. Pero por lo visto, Aredhel no olvidó que había alguien por encima de ella.

- Harry James Potter para servirle –le contestó tendiéndole la mano y usando la misma forma de cortesía que ella había utilizado. –O si quieres puedes llamarme Calennár.

Aredhel se volvió a inclinar cogiéndose las faldas del vestido que llevaba. Dicho vestido era de tonos azules. Estaba formado por dos telas superpuestas. Una servía de fondo y era brillante y otra encima era semitransparente y apagaba una parte de los brillos de la otra. En conjunto daba buen efecto.

Se despidió y salió acompañada por Nessa trasformada en una ágil ardilla posada en su hombro derecho.

- ¿Qué te parece? –le preguntó Harry a su daimonion.

- A mí parecer demostraste bastante tu "anormalidad" (N/A: fuera de lo común, no un insulto) –le contestó Arlyne tranquilamente. –Quizás, como primer día, te pasaste un poco.

- ¿Yo? –dijo Harry poniendo cara de sorpresa.

- Mírate al espejo y dime: ¿te ves normal como los demás elfos o humanos?

- Tan mal no estoy –dijo a modo de broma mirándose al espejo y tocándose un ala. -¿O me ves mal?

Arlyne sonrió. "Se ve raro ver a un fénix sonreír", pensó Harry también se rió.

- ¿Vas a bajar hoy a desayunar? –le preguntó Arlyne.

- Supongo que sí –le contestó. Y luego observándose de nuevo en el espejo añadió: -Pero no con estas pintas.

Harry cerró los ojos y poco a poco fue adquiriendo otra apariencia. La transparencia de su piel desapareció y sus alas se ocultaron dando a conocer a Calennár, el estudiante del Elenna.

Bajó tranquilamente al comedor donde servían el desayuno. Llamó a Arlyne. No quería que se alejara mucho porque llamaría la atención que ella y él estuvieran excesivamente separados. Se suponía que el daimonion no se podía separar más que unos escasos metros, pero Arlyne y él comprobaron que podían separarse de punta a punta de la isla en la que se encontraban y no sufrían ningún daño (N/A: Como Lyra y Pantalaimon en "La materia oscura" después de pasar el lago).

Arlyne vino trotando con la forma de un potrillo de unicornio dorado. Harry la acarició y ambos entraron en el comedor procurando no separarse mucho.

El comedor era más pequeño del de Hogwarts y con aspecto más limpio y pulido que el del viejo castillo. Si Harry o Arlyne hubieran estado alguna vez en algún hotel muggle le hubieran encontrado rápidamente muchas semejanzas, aunque también había grandes diferencias.

Había unos grupos de mesas de seis en un lateral y el resto del espacio estaba ocupado por mesas de cuatro. La mesa se servía mágicamente en platos plateados. En otro lateral de la sala había una mesa alargada de profesores, pero al contrario que en Hogwarts, no miraban hacia los alumnos, si no que estaban recogidos en un mismo lugar.

En el Elenna no había "casas" como en Hogwarts, había aposentos compartidos entre grupos de seis o cuatro. Había también algunos que como Harry, dormían separados, pero esas eran excepciones. Aredhel, por ejemplo, dormía en una habitación aparte por cierto privilegio que le concedía su posición.

Al ponerse en cada mesa los que dormían en una habitación, los que dormían en habitaciones individuales se reunían en mesas conjuntas y por eso Aredhel y él volvieron a verse juntos durante el desayuno.

-------------------------------------

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad y los temas de charla fueron asuntos simples, carentes de peso. Después del desayuno había una de las clases favoritas de Harry: la equitación.

La clase se daba en un prado grande que había junto a los establos. El profesor Eyúnno era un elfo bastante ágil y dominaba bastante bien a los caballos. A pesar de eso, no tenía ningún poder elemental importante, ni tampoco poderes mentales sobresalientes. Su rama era la lucha no-mágica y los caballos y era realmente bueno en eso. También dominaba la magia práctica, y era capaz de invocar circuitos para sus clases.

Los caballos élficos eran bastante especiales de por sí, pero había una raza especial, en la cual, el entendimiento entre jinete y caballo era mucho más profundo. Éstos eran los Mearas (N/A: como Sombragrís en ESDLA). Los Mearas escogían a los dueños que les convenían, los cuales tenían las habilidades físicas y mágicas para montarlos.

Harry se sorprendió, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, cuando en su primera clase, Hísië (N/A: en alto élfico significa niebla) se acercó a él. No creía tener las características adecuadas para montar un caballo tan especial, uno de los Mearas. Pero parecía haberse infravalorado, como era frecuente que hiciese.

El profesor Eyúnno no tomó mucho en cuenta esto, y le dio el caballo a Harry, ya que éste no aceptaría a otro como dueño. Fue el único no hizo caso a esto, ya que todos los alumnos compañeros de Harry creían que éste era un simple mago elemental, aunque ya había algunos que habían empezado a dudar de esto.

No había que ser muy inteligente para descubrir que Calennár era más de lo decía. Casi todos se dieron cuenta, pero estuvieron cegados por una estúpida superioridad, que fue muy útil a Harry.

Harry silbó y un instante después vino un caballo de colores grises plateados, con una estrella en la frente, rápido y veloz, sin ninguna seña de estar cansado pese a haber venido a una velocidad increíble.

Nada más llegar Hísië, Harry le acarició en la frente suavemente y murmuró unas palabras en un idioma desconocido pidiendo que le dejara montarse en él. Hísië movió la cabeza afirmativamente y Harry dando un salto bastante alto, casi levitando se subió al caballo.

Harry dio unas cuantas vueltas al prado al trote de Hísië, que era como el galope de cualquier caballo corriente.

El profesor hizo una seña para que todos los jinetes volvieran junto a los establos para comenzar la clase. Cuando todos estuvieron junto a él hizo aparecer un circuito en el cual había varios obstáculos de los cuatro elementos: agua, tierra, fuego y aire. Era bastante complicado, pero estaba seguro de que Hísië lo podría lograr.

Se colocó detrás de Telpë (N/A: significa "plata" en alto élfico), el caballo de Aredhel. No era un Meara y por eso Hísië le miraba con superioridad mientras completaba el circuito.

Cuando le tocó el turno a Hísië todo el mundo miró boquiabierto la destreza con la cual el caballo sorteaba los obstáculos y no comprendían como pudo elegir a un simple humano con poderes elementales. Mientras los demás estaban así, Aredhel Arnénluin sonrió. Conocía el secreto del mago y lo guardaría.

Harry ya había terminado el circuito. Seguramente había sido el que mejor lo había hecho, pero los elfos le tenían envidia… Claro que con un caballo así… ¡era todo más sencillo! No hubo aplausos ni nada parecido, pero Harry miraba orgulloso a Hísië sabiendo que lo había hecho mejor que los demás.

El profesor Eyúnno dio la clase por finalizada al término de este ejercicio y cada uno y el grupo de alumnos partió a la siguiente clase: magia elemental.

-------------------------------------

Hermione y Ron estaban junto con el resto de alumno de Gryffindor y de Slytherin en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Seis meses después de la partida de Harry habían cambiado muchas cosas, entre ellas la situación del mundo mágico.

El mundo mágico vivía aterrorizado. La partida de "El-niño-que-vivió" había sido únicamente un catalizador de la situación. Harry era en su mundo un símbolo que a veces no era tenido en cuenta, pero siempre debía estar presente.

La gente temía que Harry hubiera sido secuestrado o que hubiera huido dejándoles solos ante la presencia del malvado lord. Harry era una especie de talismán para el mundo mágico ya que le libró una vez de la amenaza oscura.

Hermione y Ron se sentían extraños al ver como recaía sobre ellos tanta atención de la cual no estaban acostumbrados.

Llegó Hagrid protegido con su abultado abrigo de piel de topo (N/A: creo que era así) cargado con dos cajas enormes en las que tenía pequeños ejemplares de kneazle para enseñar a los alumno de sexto curso.

Comenzó a explicar las propiedades de estos animales, definiéndolos como "gatos mágicos". Hermione de repente, y en medio de la explicación de Hagrid, levantó la mano sorprendiendo a todos hasta a Ron.

- ¿Pero qué haces, tonta? –le preguntó Ron -¡Si ya sabrás todo sobre los kneazles!

- ¡Chissst! –le chistó Hermione.

Hagrid se dio cuenta rápidamente de la mano levantada de la alumna sobresaliente y se volteó para mirarla.

- ¿Qué quieres Hermione? –le preguntó Hagrid.

- Ya sé que esto no viene al cuento, pero me gustaría que me explicaras a mí y a Ron algo sobre los poderes de las razas mágicas –le contestó Hermione nerviosa.

- ¿Las razas mágicas? –repitió Hagrid, a lo que Hermione asintió. –Bueno, la raza mágica por excelencia en la humana mágica. Existen otras como los centauros y la gente del agua… y también está los vampiros y los hombres-lobo.

- ¿Alguna de éstas tiene poderes elementales y poderes mentales fuertes? –le preguntó de nuevo, intentando conseguir de su profesor lo que llevaba buscando durante meses de libros.

- Los magos… pero quizá no demasiados… Los poderes elementales en ellos son raros… -reflexionó Hagrid. –También están los centauros… pero ellos no tienen poderes elementales… También hay otras razas, aunque se duda de su existencia, ya que hace siglos que no se ve ninguno de ellos…

- ¿Cuáles? –preguntó esta vez Ron.

- Los elfos… son muy longevos –respondió Hagrid. –Y también he oído hablar alguna vez de otra más extraña aún… aunque supongo que serán leyendas, nunca lo he creído en realidad…

- ¿Son los ángeles? –preguntó Hermione.

- Si… esos son muy poderosos, y son inmortales –reiteró Hagrid. –Pero eso son simples leyendas. Por favor, volvamos a nuestro trabajo –añadió sacando a la clase del trance al cual le había sumido.

-------------------------------------

_N/A: Uff!!! Ya sé, ya sé… tardé demasiado!!! Lo siento muxo, no pude actualizar antes xq tuve una semanita llenita de exámenes… ((Nota: pero ayer se escacharró y eso no era mi culpa!!))_

_Este capítulo explica un pokito como ha sido la estancia en Hidden Earth de Harry durante todo este tiempo… Me costó mucho enfocarlo, espero que os guste!!_

_Este capi se lo dedico a Marc… ¡Por presionarme tanto por el msn! Si no hubiera sido por él hasta mañana no lo hubiese subido…_

_Gracias por todos vuestros reviews… Ya tengo 105 en !! Estoy muy alegre… G'acias a todos!!_

_**Javi-fernández**: se te ha hecho corto? ¡Me alegro! Eso es que te ha gustado!! Pero no puedo hacer los capis más largos xq si no tardaría años en terminar un capi y pa' subirlo… En fin… te espero con el para el próximo capi… mi musa te necesita!!_

_**Angel-gotico**: Muchas gracias por tu review! Te gustó el gran saltito que di en el tiempo? Me alegro… Pensé que describir toda su estancia allí sería aburrido y que sería mejor ir recordando lo que pasó anteriormente y sorprender con algunas cosas… ¿Entendiste la profecía de segundos? ¡Sí, es una buena idea! ¡Así tiene una ventaja, pero se entiende el porqué! Bueno, sí, en principio era un Harry&Hermione (reléete el primer capi)… pero no me gustó como lo enfoqué y cambié totalmente el rumbo de la historia… No quiero hacerlo empalagoso… Así que ya veremos como se da… quiere que se de el momento y no hacerlo… ¿artificial?... Weno, gracias de nuevo… ya nos veremos en el próximo capi!_

_**LeoHagrid**: No se me ocurrió eso del pegazo… ¡pero todavía me quedan otros seis meses de fic para decidir! Lo pensaré… aunque quiero que sea más bien pequeño… ¿te imaginas un pegazo en una clase de Hogwarts? Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review y por tu sugerencia… chao!_

_**Sacralo**: gracias por tu review… me alegro que te guste…_

_**Gran Patronus**: Me alegra que te gustara el capi … Fue difícil para mí enfocarlo… ¿Te gusta la idea de ese fic?... Lo empezaré cuando acabe este… Además tengo dos más empezados… Espero tener tiempo… Pero de mis fics, este es mi favorito… Es muy fantástico y me encanta… Gracias por tu review… nos veremos!!_

_**Monik: **Creo que eres mi reviewer número 100... (No estoy muy segura ) Tonses… Felicidades!! Me alegro que te gustara el capi y como has podido ver en este la elfa no es tampoco normal y corriente (me gustan los personajes especiales... jeje) Es una princesita! ¿Qué si Harry volverá a su mundo? Claro que no!! (es una broma)… claro que sí!! Recuerda que tiene una profecía por cumplir… (risa maliciosa)… En fin… tengo algo pensado para su regreso… pero ya veremos, que todo llegará… Weno, leí tu fic y está muy bien!! Personamente me gustan más fantásticos (zoy azí) y menos románticones… pero está muy bien!! Te dejé review y creo que actualizaste, pero tuve una semana de exámenes de evaluación y no usé mi compu para nada… La vida es dura!! Gracias de nuevo por tu review, me alegro que te guste la historia… ((Nota: el próximo capi te lo dedicaré…))_

_**Marc**: ¡El más pesao de todos los reviewers! Uff… Creo que has sido la voz de mi conciencia que me ha obligado a actualizar… (Yo hubiera actualizado más tarde)… Pero mi gozo en un pozo, xq se escacharró ayer… Así que fuiste el primero que leíste el capi!! Bueno, gracias por tu review…_

_**Alexia Black**: ¿Te estás preguntando que forma adoptará el daimonion de Harry? Uy… ¡tendrás que esperar un pokito! De momento no estoy segura cual quiero… pero en fin… ¡hay tiempo para decidir! Y… ¿te gustó Aredhel? Me alegro que sí… Tuve que meterla para ayudarme a narrar el capi… Iba a meter a un chico… pero las chicas somos más sensibles de nuestro entorno que ellos … En fin, a mí Aredhel me gusta y ahora más que ya no es una elfa normal y corriente. Gracias por tu review!! Espero verte por aquí de nuevo!!_

_**Zeisse**: Así me gusta… ¡Cumplir promesas! Somos gente de palabra... Yo siento no haber actualizado antes… Dije que actualizaría cada semana y ya ves (risita nerviosa)… Me alegro que te gustara Aredhel… Gracias por tu review!! Chau!!_

_**Kathleen Potter Black**: Harry con coleta! Claro que se ve bien! Por lo menos yo me lo imagino E-N-C-A-N-T-A-D-O-R… (Ay de quien se atreva a contradecirme…!) ¿Estás a escondidas? ¿Y eso xq?... Yo odio cuando viene alguien y estoy en el msn (x cierto, mi dire es: ), posteando en un foro, escribiendo un capi de este fic o contestando reviews… Empiezan a preguntar "¿Qué haces?"… y no puedo!! Bueno… sigamos con tu review… Oye!! No mientas!! Que te va a crecer la nariz… Espero que tu musa vuelva… Yo estoy intentando retenerla no sea que se me vaya… En fin… gracias por tu review… espero verte por aquí más…_

_**LoBeZnO: **Muchas gracias por tu review!!! Esperabas que saliera algún día entrenando? Yo prefiero que sea una sorpresita…e ir descubriendo poco a poco sus poderes… De todos modos, gracias por tu sugerencia… Sigue con tu fic!! Que hace tiempo que no actualizas!!_

_"SuS rEviEwS sOn El CoMbUsTiBle QuE pOnE eN fUnCiOnAmIeNTo El MoTor De Mi ImAgInAcIóN"_


	15. Viaje Astral

**

* * *

El Heredero de Gryffindor**

**-por Arwenej-**

**Capítulo 15 - _"Viaje Astral"_

* * *

**

La clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas había aclarado algunas cosas, aunque no todas a Hermione y Ron. Por lo que sabían ahora Harry tenía misteriosos poderes elementales y también otros mentales que le habían podido permitir dominar la telequinesia sin practicar.

Hermione estaba segura de ello, la magia sin varita implicaba un poder mental grande. También le habían visto usar poderes elementales… Tenían dos posibilidades: o su amigo era un mago realmente excepcional fuera de ser el niño que vivió, o era un elfo o un ángel, cosa que dudaban seriamente, ya que el aspecto externo de estas últimas razas es distinto al humano (N/A: jeje… bueno, ya ven que se enteraron de algo…).

Ron le hacía caso Hermione y la ayudaba buscando en los polvorientos libracos de las estanterías de la biblioteca. Pero parecía que el polvo de los siglos había borrado cualquier resto de información interesante. Ron no tenía la paciencia de Hermione y se desesperaba cuando veía que su búsqueda no daba frutos. Hermione, después de no encontrar nada en un grueso tomo, suspiraba y pensaba: "lo encontraré en el siguiente" y cogía otro volviéndolo a mirar.

- Hermione, dejémoslo. Mira que hora es –dijo Ron bostezando. –Si salimos más tarde, Filch ya tendrá una excusa para castigarnos… Además Madame Pince quiere cerrar ya.

Eso último era verdad. Madame Pince estaba sentada en su mesa leyendo un libro esperando a que ellos terminaran. Ella les había llamado la atención un par de veces metiéndoles prisa.

Hermione asintió e hizo el ademán de coger un par de libros, pero Ron la detuvo.

- ¡Hermione, por favor! –dijeron exasperado. -¡Ya vendremos mañana, pero ni se te ocurra llevarte ningún libro!

Hermione sonrió y se lo tomó a broma.

- ¡A sus órdenes, hermanito! –dijo riéndose.

- ¿Hermanito? –repitió Ron sorprendido.

- Sí, hermanito –le volvió a decir Hermione. –El que siempre me cuida y me hace caso –se acercó a Ron y le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la biblioteca dejando a Ron patidifuso. Entonces, Ron, notando sobre él las miradas de madame Pince salió corriendo de la biblioteca dirección a la torre Gryffindor.

* * *

Cuando Hermione había subido a la torre no había nadie en la sala común. Desde que empezó la guerra los alumnos desconfiaban de la seguridad del castillo y de sus propios compañeros. Las amistades que se mantenían eran las más viejas, las que el tiempo había unido con numerosos vínculos.

Subió rápidamente a su dormitorio. Sólo Parvati y Lavender estaban despiertas, y estaban sentadas en sus respectivas camas la una enfrente de la otra, hablando de un tema que a Hermione no le interesó. Las saludó y después fue a su armario y cogió su camisón y ropa limpia y entró en el cuarto de baño que había junto a la habitación.

Tranquilamente y sin ninguna prisa se tomó un baño caliente relajándose y después se vistió sintiéndose reconfortada. Salió del cuarto de baño y vio que Lavender y Parvati seguían despiertas. Bostezando murmuró un "buenas noches" y se acostó en la cama… ¿Dónde diablos estaba Harry?

* * *

Harry estaba en la biblioteca del Elenna. Tenía sueño, pero necesitaba la información que le daría uno de esos librotes. Eran únicamente las siete de la tarde, pero ese día había sido agotador (N/A: el tiempo transcurre igual en Hogwarts que en Hidden Earth, pero como están en diferente huso horario, en Hidden Earth son cinco horas menos…).

Se levantó de la mesa en la cual estaba sentado para coger otro libro. Harry solía pasar bastantes tardes inmerso en diversas lecturas. De repente vio una extraña luz que procedía de detrás una de las estanterías cercanas. Corrió detrás de la luz.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se encontró a Hermione. No había duda, era ella… aunque su imagen era algo difusa. Estaba vestida con un camisón y una bata largos, al parecer, lista para irse a la cama.

- ¿Harry? –dijo Hermione interrogante. -¿Eres tú?

- Eh… sí, soy yo –le contestó él algo inquieto. ¿Era una ilusión o era realidad? ¿Cómo se podía comunicar con Hermione si ella estaba en Hogwarts y él en…?

- No sabíamos lo que te había pasado… te fuiste sin decirnos nada –empezó a decir Hermione tristemente.

-No pude deciros nada. –le corrigió Harry. –Vine aquí cuando tenía que venir.

- Pero, ¿volverás algún día? –le preguntó Hermione preocupada. –El año que viene son los ÉXTASIS y tendrás que venir aquí para prepararte… Dumbledore nos dijo que estabas de viaje, pero pensamos que fue una tapadera para esconder la noticia de tu desaparición. Nunca fue una buena excusa desde el principio, pero hubo algunos que creyeron. Pero al paso del tiempo se vio que tu no aparecías y se empezó a temer lo peor…

- Y Ron y tú… ¿qué pensasteis? –le preguntó Harry.

- Realmente dudábamos seriamente que fuera cierta la excusa de Dumbledore –respondió Hermione. –No creíamos que fuera un simple viaje y menos en tiempos de guerra… Tampoco te despediste de nosotros –agregó Hermione algo dolida.

Harry notó ese tono de resentimiento en su voz y se sintió algo mal por dentro. Sentía haberse ido tan precipitadamente de Hogwarts, pero no había otra alternativa. Si se hubiera quedado allí hubiera quedado al descubierto su verdadero naturaleza y eso no quería que ocurriera hasta que él mismo estuviera preparado para aceptarla y reconocerla ante la gente. Además eso le acarrearía deberes que no sabía si estaba preparado para asumirlos.

- No había otro remedio –le consoló Harry. –Podría haberme ido en otro momento, pero ese fue el más oportuno.

- Pero… hablas de que te has ido a un lugar… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cuándo volverás? –le preguntó Hermione dudosa.

- No lo sé seguro –contestó Harry sin saber qué contestar. –Supongo que cuando empieces séptimo estaré allí… Aunque hay una mínima posibilidad que las cosas no resulten como yo quiero… Entonces tardaré más tiempo.

- No entiendo que estás haciendo allí que es tan importante –repuso Hermione. –Tampoco entiendo como puedo estar hablando contigo. Debería estar soñando y no aquí –dijo mirando a su alrededor- donde quiera que esté.

- Me gustaría poder contártelo, pero… no puedo –contestó Harry. Entonces vio que la imagen de Hermione se empezaba a desenfocar. –Debes irte… te estás empezando a despertar.

- Quiero volver a verte de nuevo –dijo ella antes de desaparecer por completo.

- Yo también –dijo él cuando Hermione ya se hubo marchado.

Volvió a la mesa donde estaba sentado y llamó Arlyne a través de su lazo de unión (N/A: esto no lo mencionó antes... Cómo Harry y Arlyne forman juntos un mismo ser tienen un lazo de unión con el que se pueden comunicar a distancia. No sale en los libros Pullman, digamos que es una invención mía). Un fénix llegó unos instantes más tarde y se posó encima del respaldo de una silla.

- ¿Me buscabas para algo? –le preguntó Arlyne.

- Sí –respondió Harry. –Verás… acabo de hablar con… "ella" (N/A: es un H/Hr… ténganlo en cuenta).

Arlyne asintió. Sabía de quien le hablaba.

- Pero si ella está en Hogwarts y tú aquí… ¿cómo es posible eso? –le preguntó Arlyne extrañada.

- Me parece que ha hecho un viaje astral sin darse cuenta mientras estaba dormida –le explicó Harry. –Pero es raro. Normalmente, para hacer un viaje de este estilo hay que estar plenamente consciente y saber claramente dónde te tienes que trasladar.

- Quizás ella tuvo ayuda –supuso Arlyne misteriosamente.

- ¿Con qué te refieres a que tuvo ayuda? –le preguntó Harry, aunque creía conocer la respuesta.

- Es posible que tú la hayas ayudado a venir –contestó Arlyne. –Sabes que no puede venir nadie a Hidden Earth que no haya sido invitado. Por mucho que sólo fuera el reflejo de una Hermione dormida, alguien debió dejar pasar su esencia, su espíritu.

- Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero no sé cómo lo hice. Fue extraño… simplemente… apareció –le comentó Harry pensativo.

- Has tenido demasiado por hoy. Vayámonos de aquí.

Harry asintió y salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio. Olvidó la cena, aunque si se hubiese acordado no hubiese bajado, no se encontraba dispuesto a bajar y a ver más gente. Tenía que pensar y recapacitar por un largo rato.

* * *

-¡Hermione! –le llamó alguien. -¿Te encuentras bien?

Oyó una voz conocida, e intentó abrir los ojos. Estaba muy cansada, como si acabara de hacer un gran esfuerzo físico. Vislumbró torpemente a Parvati y Lavender que estaban inclinadas sobre ella algo preocupadas.

- Eh… -dijo con la boca pastosa. –Creo que sí.

Pero ellas no estuvieron convencidas y resolvieron llevarla a la enfermería para que la viera la Señora Pomfrey.

Consiguieron levantar a Hermione, que estaba literalmente sin fuerzas y la llevaron por la escabrosa escalera de caracol lo mejor que pudieron.

Llegaron a la sala común y encontraron a un par de alumnos de primero ninguno con ganas de colaborar. Traspasaron el retrato y fueron solas hasta la enfermería. No era algo ilógico que no se hubieran encontrado con nadie, ya que era la hora del desayuno y casi todo el mundo debía estar en el Gran Comedor o en su sala común acabando los deberes del día anterior.

Cuando llegaron, las mínimas fuerzas de reserva de Hermione se agotaron y cayó desmayada sobre una cama.

Hermione no vio como le atendía la señora Pomfrey, ni como vino Ron, Mcgonagall y Dumbledore a verla. Estaba dormida, profundamente dormida.

* * *

Harry estaba despierto y se sentía inquieto. Algo no andaba bien y lo notaba. Arlyne lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te has despertado?

- ¿No lo sabes? –le contestó. –A ella… le pasa… algo… -dijo entrecortadamente.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Ir a Hogwarts para ver que le pasa? –preguntó Arlyne. –Seguramente el viaje habrá gastado sus fuerzas. Ya sabes que no tenía la energía suficiente para llegar aquí. Además el esfuerzo de hablar… Ha sido extenuante…

- No, estoy seguro de que es algo más… -dijo Harry pensativo. -¡Puede que le pase algo! ¡Tenemos que volver!

- ¿Y qué harás? –le preguntó Arlyne intentando que entrara en razón. –Si no sabes lo que tiene no conseguirás hacer nada. Además, no sé si estás preparado para hacer ese viaje.

- Arlyne, si por mi fuera yo ya me hubiera ido –le respondió. –Pero no tengo que llamar la atención y además… nunca me dejaría a Hísië aquí.

- Vale, cabezota –accedió Arlyne. –Vayamos fuera, te será más fácil para ti desaparecerte allí.

Harry cambió su aspecto y se puso una túnica negra para pasar desapercibido. Decidió hacerse pasar por un simple mago, ya que su verdadera forma le haría llamar la atención en medio de la noche.

De repente, oyó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba hacia donde él estaba. Resolvió quedarse a esperarle, ya que no estaba haciendo en ese momento nada malo (N/A: no había ninguna de norma para no salir por los pasillos desde tal hora, al contrario que en Hogwarts).

Cuando giró la esquina reconoció su cara en seguida… ¡era Alderton! No lo veía desde que se marchó de Hogwarts… Se acercó hacia él, pues tuvo la impresión de que era a él a quien buscaba.

- ¡Señor Alderton! –le llamó. -¿Qué hace usted aquí?

John Alderton se volvió hacia el él. Su rostro estaba más cansado que la última vez que le vio, como si hubiera tenido que luchar con graves problemas mientras él estaba ausente en Hidden Earth.

- Hola Harry –le saludó. –Te busco a ti.

- ¿A mi? –preguntó Harry sorprendido, pero no tanto como lo hubiera estado seis meses antes. -¿Por qué?

- ¿Tú me lo preguntas? –le respondió Alderton. –Lo has notado dentro de ti, sabes que Hermione está mal. Por eso estás ahora levantado.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? –preguntó Harry preocupado.

- La han atacado –respondió Alderton.

- ¿Cómo? En Hogwarts estaba segura…

- Cuando hizo ese viaje su mente estuvo expuesta a cualquier ataque, pues no estaba ni en Hogwarts ni aquí.

A Harry no le sorprendió que él supiera que Hermione lo había visitado, pero sin embargo sintió su intimidad amenazada, como si no pudiera guardar secretos.

- Si voy contigo… ¿Cómo podré ayudarla?

- No lo sé –le respondió John. –Pero eres el único que puede. Es Voldemort el que domina su mente.

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado, aunque me siento mal por haber tardado tanto… Lo siento, pero la musa no llegaba… Además me he leído un par de libros que están muy bien (se llaman "Eragon" y "Memorias de Idhún") y me enganché a ellos y no pensé en el fic… Lo siento mucho!!

¡¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero 2005!! ¡Que os traiga alegrías y se lleve vuestras penas!

Por cierto… ¡Ya hay fecha para "Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo"! Es el 16 de junio… ¡ya queda menos! (aunque saldrá en ingles)

Estoy muy alegre por todos sus reviews… ¡Han llenado una página entera!

Contestaciones…

**Monik: **muchas gracias por tu review. No te preocupes porque sea largo o no, me alegra saber que el fic te sigue gustando.

**gandulfo:** bienvenido nuevo lector!! ¿Lo viste en las historias favoritas de alguien? Yo también leo muchos fics así, mirando en los favoritos. Por eso cada fic que me gusta lo agrego. Me estuve planteando poner a Harry con Aredhel, pero tendría que cambiar algunas cosas en capítulos anteriores y… a decir verdad, no me apetece. Y… bueno, después de este capítulo… De todos modos, si no te gusta el H/Hr, no te preocupes, porque yo no soy muy dada al romanticismo, ya que no me gustan los fics dulzachos y romanticotes. Es decir, será un H/Hr, pero muy Light. Bueno, besos!! Espero verte de nuevo por acá!!

**SACRALO: **espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo… gracias por tu review…

**angelgotico: **gracias por tu review… Me alegra que te gustara Hísië en el capi anterior… Bueno, ni Hermione ni Ron lo saben y… ¿cuándo se enterarán? Pregúntaselo a mi musa… xD Y su reacción… tendrás que esperar, yo te lo voy a contar… (jeje… risa maliciosa) Espero tb que te gustara este capítulo…

**Zeisse: **gracias por tu review. ¿Te imaginas a Harry con alas? Aijj… q mono!! Yo lo vi antes!! (paranoias mías… no me hagas caso…)… Weno… chau!!

**Nelly Esp**: Te eché en falta… aunque no me puedo quejar, porque yo he tardado un montón en actualizar… La teoría es buena y de hecho es correcta… Escribo cosas por intuición y planeo bastante poco… Y me influencio mucho por lo que leo (creo que se nota, ¿no?) De momento la historia ha tomado un rumbo completamente distinto… ya veremos a que nos lleva… Gracias por tu review…

**LeoHagrid**: gracias por tu review. Creo que la forma del daimonion de Harry está clara, ya que a mí es la que más me gusta. Aunque muy pequeño no es, a decir verdad… Espero que te guste el capi, creo que es el más H/Hr de lo que llevo escrito.

**Alexia Black**: gracias por tu review. La forma del daimonion creo que ya es evidente… Me alegra que te guste Hísië (me costó mucho buscarle un nombre en élfico que me gustara y que tuviera significado bonito). Hermione y Ron lo descubrirán… eso seguro… Y siento haber tardado tanto, pero ya tienes la continuación.

**Kittychan**: gracias por tu review y bienvenida al fic (xq eres nueva, no?) Gracias por los halagos que me haces. El daimonion de Harry no será un gato (aunque es mi animal favorito!) porque veo que no le pega… Cambiar de apariencia lo hará durante un tiempo, pero al final tendrá que estabilizarse… Weno, chau!! Espero verte de nuevo por aquí…

**Hibari**: creo que te equivocas de escritora, porque este es mi primer fic… La segunda parte del review creo que si me corresponde y debo contestarte. Me alegra que te guste el fic y la idea de un Harry alado… Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo…

**SweetSugar894:** ¡14 capítulos seguidos! O.O Creo que la parte en la que se descubre que Harry es un ángel es la que más le gusta a la gente… No actualicé pronto, lo siento (suelo actualizar cada 1 o 2 semanas). Sobre el romance… verás, yo soy poco dada al romanticismo y no quiero hacer un fic romanticón y dulzón, porque a mí me cansan. La pareja principal va a ser H/Hr… no creo que meta a Aredhel en ese lío, porque es un personaje que me gusta… No quiero dejarla "aparcada". De todos modos, espero que te guste, aunque no haya mucho romanticismo… La verdad es que mi especialidad es la fantasía.

**Isabel:** jeje… gracias por el review. Me alegro que te guste la pareja, aunque repito que yo no quiero un fic romanticón… Bueno, chau!! Espero verte de nuevo por aquí o por el msn!!

**Candy granger**: gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste el fic, y sobre tu pregunta… no te preocupes que todo llegará…

**Mirug**: gracias por tu review. Ya leí todos tus fics y me encantaron… (por cierto, me tengo que pasar a dejarte algún review…). Me alegra que a ti también te guste mi fic… Hablando de tus fics… Espero que actualices alguno!!

**Marina potter**: muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Debo que reconocer que entre todos los géneros literarios, mi especialidad es la fantasía… Me alegra que te guste el fic y que me sigas leyendo…

**Walkyria**: Gracias por tu review!! Y por tus halagos xD!! Ya hablaremos por el msn… por cierto… de dónde eres? Y no te preocupes, xq en mi clase me dicen que soy "rara"… Weno, Ire,… chau!!!

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews!!! 16 reviews!! Alucinante… Venga anímense… q llegamos a los 200!!


	16. Destinos

**

* * *

El Heredero de Gryffindor**

**-por Arwenej-**

**Capítulo 16 – "_Destinos_"

* * *

**

_- No lo sé –le respondió John. –Pero eres el único que puede. Es Voldemort el que domina su mente._

Voldemort… ¿Tenía que molestar a sus amigos aunque él no estuviera con ellos?

Pero… ¿cómo llegaré allí? –preguntó Harry pensativo, ya resuelto a ayudar a su amiga. –Esta isla tiene unas barreras demasiado fuertes como para salir tranquilamente.

Si la isla opina que tienes un motivo suficientemente fuerte para salir de aquí, te dejará –le explicó Alderton. –Supongo, que como yo, pensarás que el motivo es lo bastante urgente como para dejarte salir de aquí, así que tienes que intentarlo.

Harry simplemente asintió. Extendió el brazo para que Arlyne en su forma de fénix volara hacia él. Una vez estuvieron juntos, se comenzó a formar un remolino de luz y fuego a su alrededor, y cuando desapareció, ellos habían desaparecido.

Muy pocas personas en el mundo mágico serían capaces de trasladarse en un lugar tan protegido como lo estaba Hidden Earth. Era difícil, y se necesitaba una suma concentración para conseguir el objetivo. La mayoría de los habitantes tenía que usar un portal para poder salir del mundo donde nació o donde vivía. Eran escasas las personas que tenían el potencial suficiente para superar las barreras.

Creo que tus dudas quedan ahora resueltas¿no? –le dijo Reitel, el daimonion-zorro a Alderton.

Una gran parte de ellas sí… Pero es sólo superar las barreras… Cualquier mago con el suficiente potencial conseguiría hacerlo –respondió Alderton, quitándole importancia al asunto.

No "cualquiera"… -debatió Reitel. –Hay elfos que nunca llegan a aprender, e incluso, cuando aprenden no las superan a la primera.

Suerte –replicó Alderton encogiéndose de hombros.

Quizás para ti… Pero para mí no –le respondió Reitel. John se volvió a encoger de hombros, se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar dándole la espalda a Reitel.

**ºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoº**

El viaje a Hogwarts no se parecía a ningún traslado mágico que hubiese hecho anteriormente. A la salida sintió una fuerza alrededor de él que lo examinaba, miraba sus intenciones. Al principio Harry intentó resistirse a esta incursión en su mente, pero al final acabó dejándose llevar hasta que se encontró fuera de las protecciones que resguardaban el mundo de Hidden Earth.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, la resistencia de las barreras no fue excesivamente grande, pero lo suficientemente grande para impedirle la entrada en un principio.

Apareció de cuclillas, rodeado de su poder elemental, el fuego, en algún pasillo de los múltiples existentes en Hogwarts.

A la próxima vez, cuida un poco el aterrizaje –le reprochó Arlyne en su forma de fénix. -¡Se me han alborotado todas las plumas!

Tenemos cosas más importantes para hacer que preocuparnos en tu estúpido aspecto –refunfuñó Harry. –Como por ejemplo… ¿dónde estará Hermione?

Según ese profesor amigo tuyo está inconsciente –razonó Arlyne, –por lo tanto debe estar en la enfermería.

¡Brillante deducción! –contestó Harry sarcástico comenzando a andar. Viendo que Arlyne no le seguía se paró y le dijo: -¿Te quedas aquí o quieres que te lleve yo?

¿Has pensado… en lo que le está ocurriendo? –le cuestionó titubeante Arlyne.

Sí… y no. No creo que sea Voldemort el que la domine. Pero es muy posible que haya sido puesta bajo un hechizo. Todavía no he pensado que debo hacer… Pero antes de actuar… supongo que deberé ver como estÂ?no? –y sin esperar respuesta de su daimonion, empezó a caminar dirección a la enfermería.

Arlyne, siguiendo su ejemplo, le alcanzó volando silenciosamente.

**ºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoº**

Albus Dumbledore, el prestigioso director de Hogwarts, estaba en su despacho, ultimando unos papeles, cuando de repente, sintió una oscilación en las barreras que defendían la escuela. No era demasiado violenta, pero si lo suficientemente fuerte para ser notaba.

Inmediatamente se levantó agarrando su varita fuertemente con una mano y sosteniendo con la otra una particular esfera emisora de una luz blanca y clara que luchaba contra la oscuridad.

Salió por la puerta con una vitalidad que no se hubiese esperado en una persona como él, y una decisión que impulsaba al parecer todos sus actos.

Pero algo se salía de lo común esa noche… Dumbledore notaba, sentía, como una energía pura y desconocida para él, había logrado burlar la protección tan fuerte. Ningún mortífago, ni el propio Señor Tenebroso podrían desprender esa energía. De algún modo se sentía relajado, sabía que quien fuese el que hubiese entrado no haría daño.

**ºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoº**

¡Ay! –protestó un pequeño gato persa a una chica de pelo azul. –En el próximo aterrizaje ten un poco más de cuidado, me he mojado completamente… ¿Quién te mandaba ir a parar al lago?

Nessa, sabes bien como funciona mi magia –le contestó Aredhel a su daimonion-gato. –Utilizando la fuerza de mi elemento para trasladarme gasto menos energía mágica. Y este viaje precisamente es lo suficientemente largo como para utilizar la energía del agua. El único problema… es que puede tener algunos imprevistos –agregó señalando su túnica mojada.

De todos modos, no hacía falta que estuviésemos aquí –volvió a asediarla Nessa. -¿Por qué insististe en venir?

No lo sé –le contestó Aredhel pensativa.

"No lo sé" no es una respuesta… ¿Por qué saliste de tu habitación?

Quizás fue "algo" lo que me impulsó a salir –respondió la elfa. –Fue… como una corazonada, un presentimiento, un… presagio… Suena un poco idiota, ya lo sé –añadió con una sonrisa –pero fue lo que sentí.

Okey, fue algo sobrenatural… pero… ¿por qué le seguiste hasta aquí?

Aredhel se quedó callada. No tenía respuesta para eso, y Nessa lo sabía. El daimonion quería que llegara a la verdad en su interior, pero la única palabra que se le ocurría para definir esa acción era: impulso. Había sido un impulso, un "algo" lo que le había guiado a través de las barreras de Hidden Earth. Se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta, y miró a su alrededor buscando un camino apropiado para llegar al castillo.

Finalmente, lo encontró. Estaban en un punto alejado del castillo, junto a una de las orillas más distantes al colegio. Giró la cabeza hacia Nessa para indicarle que le siguiera y comenzó a caminar hacia los grandes portones que daban entrada al castillo.

Se paró delante de ellos, esperando quizás que éstos se abrieran. Pero no pasó nada. Suspirando, Aredhel alzó sus brazos perpendiculares a su cuerpo, se concentró y un rayo de energía fluyó desde sus manos hasta la puerta, haciendo que ésta se abriera suavemente.

Sigilosamente, y seguida muy de cerca por Nessa, entró en el castillo.

**ºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoº**

Una chica de largos y enmarañados cabellos castaños estaba tumbada inmóvil en una cama de la limpia y pulcra enfermería de Hogwarts. Parecía que estaba profundamente dormida, quizás para siempre, pero la chica respiraba. Quizás despacio, muy flojo, con dificultad, pero seguía respirando.

Un chico de cabello ébano la miró fijamente. Sus ojos verdes brillaban casi con luz propia. Lentamente, se fue acercando a la cama donde reposaba su amiga. Le apartó un mechón de la cara cuidadosamente y la miró con una expresión extraña, entre confusión y preocupación…

La quieres¿no? –pronunció una voz dulce y melodiosa atrás suyo.

Antes… estaba más seguro –respondió el chico, reconociendo fácilmente a la propietaria de la voz.

¿Ahora ya no? –le cuestionó ella.

Sí que la quiero… pero el sentimiento no es tan fuerte como antes. Sigo queriendo protegerla y librarla de cualquier daño… pero sé que algo se ha apagado en mí…

Seis meses es mucho tiempo para que un sentimiento escondido aguante –afirmó ella.

Sí… -le dio la razón Harry. –Si no me hubiera ido…

¿Si no te hubieras ido qué? No pienses en lo que podría haber sido. Has recorrido un camino con tus elecciones, fueran buenas o malas. No puedes volver atrás. Es mejor no mirar al pasado y ver los posibles caminos que nuestra vida hubiera tomado si hubiéramos actuado de otra forma o hubiésemos tomado otro rumbo en la encrucijada que nos deparó la vida.

Harry se giró y sus brillantes ojos verdes miraron a los azules de Aredhel.

Pero el destino… -objetó.

El destino no está escrito, no es fácil leer el futuro, porque tu futuro lo eliges tú mismo con las decisiones del día a día. Por eso es tan difícil adivinar lo que te pasará mañana, un cambio, por pequeño que sea puede afectar a tu futuro.

Supongo que tendrás razón –dijo Harry agachando levemente la cabeza y desviando su mirada de la de Aredhel. –Es mejor pensar las cosas así… No sé que debo creer… Porque la profecía…

Pienso que en nuestra vida hay unas pautas, unas cosas importantes que deben suceder, como el índice de un libro. Pero sólo son las circunstancias, que aunque quizás sean influyentes, no son nuestras únicas guías de conducta –le respondió Aredhel. –La profecía es un factor influyente en tu vida, pero tú puedes decidir que hacer con ella. De todos modos, la profecía no dice que lo vencerás ni que te venceràsimplemente que tú eres el único que le puede hacer frente. El camino que yo debo seguir, o que está predestinado para mi es gobernar en Hidden Earth… y yo no quiero. Nunca he servido para eso y además no tengo afán de poder. ¿Por qué lo hago? Es un deber. Y _debo_ hacerlo.

No tienes por qué –le contradijo Harry.

¿No? –exclamó Aredhel. –Explícamelo, por favor.

No. Puedes irte, puedes abdicar, huir del deber –respondió Harry.

Pero eso no sería muy responsable¿no? –objetó Aredhel. –Sería un gesto muy cobarde por mi parte… huir de un deber, por… ¿miedo? No, no tengo miedo. Creo que no debería quejarme, ni tú tampoco. Miles de personas en el mundo únicamente piensan en cosas mundanas, no en salvar al mundo, ni gobernar un pequeño reino. Sólo deben ir al trabajo cada día, estudiar por un futuro mejor o por una buena oportunidad, o simplemente subir peldaños en la escalera de sus ambiciones llevados por su afán de superación. Tú has tenido una oportunidad de vivir una vida intensa que mucha gente desearía. No deberías despreciarla. Algún día tendrás temor, estarás triste… Son altibajos que todas las personas en todas las circunstancias los tienen. Debes superarlos, aunque cueste, porque debes hacerlo por esa gente que no ha tenido la experiencia de vivir lo que tú estás viviendo. Imagina tu vida escrita en un libro… ¿no piensas que sería una lectura interesante?

No es lo mismo leer un simple libro que vivir una historia. Recuerdo cuando que en este verano leí "Los tres mosqueteros" un libro de un autor muggle –añadió viendo la extraña expresión en la faz de Aredhel. –Me gustó mucho ese libro, pero hubo momentos en los cuales pensé: "No me gustaría estar viviendo eso" o "No sé que haría si estuviera en su lugar"…

Está claro que no es lo mismo leerlo que vivirlo… Pero… ¿te hubieses cambiado por el protagonista aun teniendo en cuenta los altibajos que tiene la historia y las cosas difíciles que tiene que pasar?

Harry se mantuvo callado durante un instante, haciendo memoria del libro.

Supongo que sí –contestó. –Ahora me imagino como sería mi vida si no fuera Harry Potter, si no fuera mago, si no hubiera profecía… Y desde luego que no sería igual. No podría cambiarme por un simple muggle y…

Quita la palabra simple –le dijo Aredhel. –No es justo que los llames "simples". Son tan complejos como tú y como yo. Y aunque hay muggles estúpidos… también hay elfos estúpidos… y magos. Todos sentimos emociones y tenemos una cabeza encima de los hombros que nos ayuda a pensar.

Lo siento.

Y… ¿no debes hacer algo por tu amiga? –le preguntó Aredhel. Harry asintió levemente y Aredhel añadió: -te espero fuera.

Salió y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Harry se acercó a Hermione. Se sentó en la cama de al lado y lentamente empezó a irradiar una pequeña aura luminosa hacia la chica, inspeccionando su mente e intentando hallar el porqué del bloqueo que la mantenía en ese estado de profundo letargo.

**ºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoº**

¿Cómo le dijiste eso? –le preguntó Nessa cuando ya estaban fuera.

No lo planeé ni nada parecido. Simplemente me salió… Ya llevaba tiempo pensándolo, desde que hablé con él en aquel acantilado… El tema del destino y todo eso… Y empecé a darle vueltas… Quizás no debería haberlo hecho –reflexionó Aredhel.

Me parece que has dicho lo correcto en el momento correcto. Era bueno que le recordaran eso de vez en cuando…

**ºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoº**

Harry movió la cabeza confundido. Hermione no estaba tan mal… únicamente tenía un bloqueo mágico en la parte de la consciencia… Era bastante fácil de sanar. Estaba seguro de que hasta un elfo lo podría sanar… Alderton sí que podría… ¿Por qué había ido a buscarle a él¿Era una trampa¿Acaso no era Alderton alguien de fiar? Y si lo era… ¿por qué lo había llamado para sanar a una persona que él mismo podría hacerlo? Y lo más importante… ¿por qué le había mentido?

**

* * *

__****N/A**: Como ven… ¡sigo viva! Lo siento mucho por haber tardado tanto… ¡3 meses! Creo que es un récord para mí. 

_No sé si el capítulo merece la pena una espera tan larga, pero espero que les haya gustado._

_La conversación de Harry y Aredhel la he escrito en un rapto de inspiración después de una catequesis de confirmación en la que hablaban del cielo, del infierno…La razón de la vida… Por lo tanto se me ocurrió aplicarlo al fic… Y así se quedó…_

_Y además… cumplí años el día 8 de marzo (día de la mujer trabajadora). Dije que subiría el capi ese día, pero no lo pude terminar a tiempo. Tampoco creo que pueda subirlo ahora, en el momento que estoy escribiendo esto (día 9)… Seguramente lo subiré el jueves o el viernes._

_El próximo capi tardaré un poco más, ya que he empezado a traducir una historia (unicorn child de felinity) y a escribir otra. Espero no demorarme demasiado y que como mucho para después de Semana Santa esté acabado._

_**Respuestas a reviews** (más de 2 páginas de reviews! Muchas gracias! Sigan así!)_

_**Mirug**: Siento muxo que los capítulos te resulten cortos… Pero creo que si fueran más largos tardaría por lo menos 5 meses en acabarlos. Soy demasiado lenta y además tengo "obligaciones muggles" y "vida muggle"… Leí el último capítulo que publicaste, pero no te pude dejar review. Voy a ver si saco tiempo y te lo dejo…muchas gracias por dejar review._

_**Angel-gotico**: mucho me temo que tendrás que seguir leyendo el fic para ver que sucederá. Lo he dejado en un punto algo "crítico"… pero debo hacer algo para mantener vuestro interés y que sigáis leyendo¿no? Creo que lo que preguntas saldrá en el próximo capítulo…Tendrás que tener algo de paciencia, porque he empezado un par de proyectos que quiero desarrollar. Espero no tardar tanto como tardé antes…_

_**Gandulfo**: gracias por tu review. He medio-desechado la pareja H&Hr… porque no me convence. No me gusta demasiado para este fic… El anterior review que me dejaste me lo hizo pensar… Estoy entre no poner nada de romance y poner a Aredhel de pareja (me encanta ese personaje…). Harry y Ginny NO! No me gusta nada esa pareja… En fin, un saludo!_

_**Nelly Esp**: muchas gracias por tu review! Las cosas han dado un nuevo giro… ¿te lo esperabas? Uhm… yo medio-sí, medio-no. Espero que haya parecido razonable y no hecho a la ligera. Aguardaré tu review con impaciencia._

_**Monik**: Muchas gracias por tu review… como ves cambió la historia, dio un giro… ¿qué pasarÿ... Continuará xD…_

_**Just-my-soul**: muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro que te guste._

_**Alexia Black**: me alegra que te guste la historia. De élfico sólo se lo del Silmarillion, el apéndice de nombres. Si quieres te puedo decir algunas palabras, pero no soy una gran experta. De todos modos, creo que ya te tengo agregada. (vi tu segundo review cn el nombr sanarita 31… muxas gracias de nuevo!)_

_**Sir James of Voldemort**: muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste la historia. Aunque no creo que vaya a haber más H&Hr… Ya veremos lo que depara la historia…_

_**Isabel**: muchas gracias por tu review y siento haber tardado tanto…Espero que te haya gustado el capi._

_**Light Angel**: Muchas gracias por tus dos reviews. Los libros me los he leído bastantes veces, aunque el quinto menos, ya que me empecé a enganchar a los fics… Las películas no me gustan demasiado, soy demasiado fan de los libros. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, me castigaron y no tuve tiempo de escribir. Además que la musa se fue de vacaciones._

_**Barby-Black**: gracias por tu review, me alegro que te guste el fic y espero verte más a menudo por aquí._

_**Marc**¿Conseguirá Harry librar a Hermione de Voldie? Uhm… la historia dio un nuevo giro, espero que te haya gustado y…que vuelvas a estar "aquí"._

_**Andy Potter**: Gracias por tu review. Espero que consigas Eragon (o a lo mejor ya lo has conseguido). Me gustó ese libro. Aunque para mí es mejor Harry Potter… prefiero un fic de HP antes que uno de Eragon…Chaukis!_

_**Marla**: No, Harry no se va a quedar ahí. Todavía no era el momento. Espero que te haya gustado el capi y no te haya decepcionado._

_**Abbyluthien**¡a mi también me encanta Tolkien! Pero como ves, no cojo personajes de estas historias, si no que adapto algunas cosas que me gustaron. Y los daimonion me parecieron una buena idea para incorporar al fic. Me alegra que te esté leyendo la Materia Oscura… A mí Luces del norte es el que menos me gustó, era muy lioso. Pero los dos siguientes me encantaron… ¡me gustó mucho Will! Creo que me mandas te un mail, pero no sé si te contesté…Tendré que revisar mi correo. Sobre lo de tu historia… ¿de qué va¿la vas a publicar aquí? Espero noticias tuyas pronto! (nota 1: uhm… vi que dejaste otro review más tarde… ¡muxas gracias!) (nota 2: gracias por el otro review que vi…espero no decepcionarte!)_

_**Kittychan**¿En serio te parece espectacular? O.o Espero que te haya gustado el giro que ha dado la historia… No sé cuando va a haber acción, ya que parece que la historia se escribe sola, no puedo escribir nada que no "pegue". Los personajes actúan por sí mismos, yo sólo soy la cronista! Voy a colgar dentro de poco una traducción y una nueva historia…La traducción es Unicorn Child por Felinity… y la nueva historia… creo que se va a llamar "Un mundo en sombras" o algo parecido… Si la musa viene pronto iré más rápido._

_**Sami**: O.O ¡Que review más largo:O Me has dejado…boquiabierta. Tendré que leer todas esas historias… uff.. tentación! Que sino, no escribo! Yo tengo poco que contestarte…Como ves, la historia ha cambiado un poco, no sé si para bien o para mal…Como dije en el review anterior, yo sólo soy la cronista, la historia se escribe por los personajes! Y por cierto… ¡me encantan los reviews largos! Y el tuyo se nota "currado"._

_**Hibari Hanakoganei**: no pasa nada, un error nos puede suceder a cualquiera…La versión "corta" de mi nick es fácil de confundir. La versión "completa" es: Arwenej Elentári Arnénluin… (¿Arnénluin¿te suena a algo? xD). Espero que te guste lo que contiene esta actualización… ._

_**Iantheyumi**: muchas gracias por tu review. ¿Harry de angelito? Una monada xD…Pues actualizo… ¿hoy? No, no sé cuando, ya que estoy contestando a los reviews, pero no podré subirlo hoy… Supongo que mñn (10 de marzo) o pasado estará…_

_**Candy granger**: gracias por tu review. Sí, el "ataque" a Hermione es una excusa para volver a Hogwarts aunque…¿por cuánto tiempo? Espero que te guste el capi, xao!_

_**Laura**: parece que te salió repetido el review… Muchas gracias de todos modos y me alegro que te guste la historia… ¡y que sigas leyéndola!_

_**Zeisse**: gracias por tu review. La historia da un giro y.. ¿qué pasarÿ... (siento no contestar más, tengo la cabeza algo cargada y toy constipada…)_

_**Walkyria**: gracias por el review, walky… date tu tb prisa!_

_**LaUrYdArKaNgEl**: eres nueva? Bienve! Tema inusual? A mi me gustan los temas originales… que para leer un sexto libro, tenemos los de la Rowling… Me alegro que te guste… Chau!_

_**LeoHagrid**: Muchas gracias por tu review y el halago. No sé si Harry utilizará el giratiempo…Al principio creí que sí, pero la historia giró y no pegaba ya eso. Si mi musa me inspira algo… supongo que sí lo usaré…Pero la srta. musa vuelve cuando le da la real gana… ¿volviste a leer el fic¡Eso si que es un halago! Me alegro que te guste! _

_**Angela**: Muchas gracias por tu review… Lo de la cucaracha..uff.. ¿en qué capi escribí eso? Tengo una memoria…Realmente las cucarachas son asquerosas…así que.. si nos tenemos que cargar algo…¿xq no una cucaracha?_

_**Orhen**-**shiy**: muchas gracias por decirte dejar review. Me alegran mucho, es interesante saber que a la gente le gustan las paranoias que escribes…Tardé mucho porque me castigaron, luego tuve exámenes y la musa se fue de vacaciones… no tuve mucha suerte, no. Espero verte de nuevo por aquí._

_¡Ya acabé! Me duele la cabeza de tanto tiempo entre reviews… No debo retrasar tanto un capítulo…Creo que más de 2 hojas son de contestaciones.. Lo siento mucho.._

_Espero poder subir esto mañana…_

_Arwenej Elentári Arnénluin_

_Que la magia les acompañe…_


End file.
